Jho Kho Gaya
by Palak96
Summary: 50th story is on Duo.. the person who is part of your life refuses to accept you back in his life? will u able to again gain his trust and began a new friendship.. with old friend? confused get inside.. and read.. purely duo i am back with it.. guys last chapter please do review :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hi all well this is my 50** **th** **story.. before reading lets go into past.. means let's recall.. 49 stories..**

 **Sath Chod Diya-** Published on May 10, 2014, completed on October 19, 2014 – uff.. this is one of my best story according to me.. only because this I gained popularity in ff hehe.. I had cried a lot writing this.. this could not be completed without my secret friend help.. love you.. and yes this the story to complete 1200 reviews another success of it..

 **Kabhi alvida na kehna-** Published on May 22, 2014, completed on June 18, 2014- this was my first story with happy ending.. yes sad one too.. tried to put some abhirika moments.. hehe.. hope it was a good story..

 **Tera Mera Rishta Hai kya-** Published on May 29, 2014- this was an os requested on abhijeet ka inteqam.. again on my hero abhijeet with his new friend Sia.

 **Yaad Kar din- P** ublished on May 30, 2014- an os a birthday treat for my friend Srija's sister Sneha.. light halka fulka os

 **Wapas Pana Hai Tujhe-** Published on June 2, 2014, completed on September 24, 2014- my another most successful story.. with 1000 reviews crossing.. thank you to all… duo misunderstanding.. and trust on abhijeet..

 **Abhijeet ka bhukar-** Published on June 17, 2014 – small Os for wishes to Srija to get well soon..

 **Dangerous Mission-** Published on June 19, 2014, completed on August 23, 2014 – story on plot given by my pari.. investigation with duo…

 **Kismat** **ka** **Khel** \- Published on July 10, 2014, completed on August 26, 2014- my First Abhirika Story.. loved by all..

 **Lovable Famliy of Abhijeet-** Published on July 23, 2014 – another birthday treat Os..

 **Raksha Bandhan-** Published on August 10, 2014, completed on August 28, 2014 – showing a bond between sister and brother… abhijeet and purvi..

 **Maan Jao Na yaar-** Published on August 26, 2014, completed on August 28, 2014- this was continuation of Dangerous Mission… how abhi making plans and mannoying Daya..

 **Toofan!- P** ublished on August 26, 2014, - this was couple story could not complete.. it is still on hold..

 **An accident** \- Published on September 5, 2014, completed on September 21, 2014 – ghosh.. this was so hilarious.. me and Srija how we entered into Duo house and ruined things.. haha

 **Careless Abhijeet** \- Published on September 7, 2014, completed on September 11, 2014- helping my friend… to post story.. on her behalf..

 **Mission Kids-** Published on September 23, 2014, completed on October 11, 2014 – another hilarious story.. our duo with kids.. haha.. must read who has not read…

 **Kaha kho gaye ho tum** \- Published on September 25, 2014, completed on October 23, 2014- another Tragic Story.. the most tragic one.. hope u all remember.. duo died.. abhijeet lost his memory.. daya again junior.. so sad..

 **Aansu ko behne do, Zindagi ko jeene do-** Published on October 3, 2014 – another os on abhijeet.. his loneness..

 **Rishta ho to aisa-** Published on October 4, 2014 another os on bro-sis relationship.. how a sister scold her brother for being not taking care of himself..

 **Kaha Fhas Gaye Hum-** Published on October 5, 2014, completed on October 6, 2014 – this was for dolly di.. how 5 people meet cid team members..

 **Yaarii-** Published on October 25, 2014- how journey of duo began.. daya support to abhijeet..

 **Pyaar ki Taqat** \- Published on October 29, 2014- another abhirika Os.. as punishment for separating them in Tere Liye..

 **Tere liye** \- Published on November 5, 2014, completed on November 28, 2014- dareya and abhirika story.. one with happy ending another with sad ending.. hehe my last couple story..

 **Hum** \- Published on November 17, 2014, completed on December 8, 2014- duo story again.. how abhijeet becomes like a new born baby.. daya with him.. at the time..

 **Joh Tere Tak Na Jaaye Uss Rastey Ko Chod Dun** \- Published on December 12, 2014, completed on April 1. 2015- this another duo story.. with long name.. hehe.. abhijeet in angry avatar…

 **I am with you** \- Published on November 30, 2014, completed on December 21, 2014- on how a son takes care of his father.. abhijeet and my new character Adi as his son.. hehe..

 **Meri rahe dhundhe tujhe-** Published on December 18, 2014, completed on April 29, 2015- for my sweety di.. vineet and Ruhana.. ghosh.. don't know how I wrote this.. otherwise me and couple..

 **U should Trust me-** Published on December 21, 2014- this was on rajat and vineet.. new try..

 **Wada toh Nibhana-** Published on December 21, 2014- os on cid vs adaalat karamyudh.. bechara abhi daya ki dhant khani padi

 **Mizag Ashnai Tumhari-** Published on January 15, 2015, Completed on April 14, 2015- on early era of duo.. how daya made abhi recover from drug addict and new bond started between them

 **Milogey na mujhse** \- Published on January 30, 2015- my own personal feelings..

 **It was not a Mistake** \- Published on January 28, 2015- os based on sankat kaal episode..

 **Bharish mei bhige wo mast-** Published on Febraury 5, 2015- light duo os.. how they get wet in the rain..

 **Anjana Khauf** \- Published on February 17, 2015. Completed on April 20, 2015- work of my and kitty di.. with ups and downs in this.. rocky entering again.. making life of abhijeet hell..

 **Khushiyon ki holi apnon ke sang** \- Published on March 9, 2015. Completed on March 23, 2015- with my sisters.. who love me a lot… making them happy…

 **Teri Kadar Ab Hai Jani** \- Published on April 1, 2015- birthday treat for my teddy di.. rajat and Kaira..

 **Biggest loss of my life-** Published on April 17, 2015- os based on true incident..

 **Shhhhhhhhh-** Published on April 19, 2015- os treat for sheesha di

 **Aaj phir jeene ki tamana hai-** Published on April 20, 2015- another duo os.. how they remember their moments before dying..

 **Hum hai toh kya ghum hai-** Published on April 29, 2015 – an os.. on some episode.. plane wala..

 **Khamoshi-** Published on April 29, 2015- krittika di os..

 **Sun Le Jara** \- Published on May 5, 2015, completed on May 8 – again on cid in train episode.. duo hi hai bhaiya

 **Tum musibat nahi pehchan ho meri-** Published on May 6, 2015- this based on khatre mei cid episode..

 **Rishtey kuch Aise hotey hai-** Published on May 12, 2015, completed on May 16- this was my 1st year anniversary story.. yess.. year completion story.. between TRIO acp, daya and abhijeet..

 **It's my right to be lived in the world** \- Published on May 26 – this was a challenge story and tribute to all the Girls..

* * *

 **A/n: uff.. finally list khatam and arranged according to data of publishing.. hope aap sabko meri kuch stories toh yaad hi hongi…**

 **Aacha aab bahut bakwaas Karli maine..**

 **Here goes the 50** **th** **story of mine..**

 _ **On Purely Duo..**_

 **50** **th** **Story: Chapter 1 – WHO ARE YOU?**

Team is working in the bureau.. some are with files, some are on computers and some are discussing.. but one person present inside the bureau who was sitting on his desk.. holding a file in his hand… and engaged in it.. but he looked depressed, sad.. not how he used to be normal.. he was missing someone..

Purvi speaks.. "sachin sir.. abhijeet sir ne acp sir ki baat maanke bureau aane lage hai par jabse aaye hai.. bahut hi khoye hue rehtey hai aur udas hi rehtey hai"

Sachin: haan purvi.. par hum kar bhi kya saktey hai ismei..

Purvi: mujhse toh unhe aise dekha nahi jaata..

Then acp enters inside along with daya… acp calls.. "abhijeet"

Abhijeet looks up but still..

Freddy spoke loudly.. "daya sir" the team too looked at them shockingly..

Daya just smiles.. "kya freddy"

He approaches abhijeet with "boss"

Abhijeet asked.. truly confused tone "tum kaun ho"

Daya confused.. acp comes forward "yea daya hi hai abhijeet"

Abhijeet mumbles daya.. nahi wo to chala gaya.. "tum kaun.." again he asked same query

Daya tries to touch him.. Abhi touches his hands but then jerked it "tum daya nahi.. jhoot hai tum daya nahi" he shouts.. he tries to rush out but gets unconscious.. daya holds him before he hit the floor…

"abhijeet kya hua?" tensed voice.. "sir yeh.."

"hospital le chalo issey jaldi" and they took him to hospital.. daya is unable to understand the strange behavior of abhijeet.. abhijeet was being treated by doctor inside..

Daya question acp "sir.. yeh abhijeet aise kaise keh raha hai? usne aisa kyu kaha ki mai daya nahi hun?"

Acp silent..

"sir please batayie mujhe.. kyu kaha usne aisa.. aur baki bhi mujhe dekhke aise shock kyu huye?"

Acp: daya wo abhijeet.. (tensely)

Daya: sir.. aapne nahi bataya na abhijeet ko kuch?

Acp sir admits.. "haan.. maine ussey nhi bataya.. maine ussey kaha sabse kaha ki.. tum" he stops.. in the middle..

Daya in complete shock.. he does not know how to react?

"sir aap abhijeet se itna bada juth kaise bol saktey hai? aapne jante bhi hai uski kya halat hui hogi? Phir bhi aapne ussey"

Acp tries excuses.. "daya mai kya karta sach ussey kaise bata deta.." as he know.. all daya was saying had already happening.. and some more worst is going to take place..

Daya cuts in middle.. and continues his query of question.. " aur abhi joh itne din rota raha tarapta raha.. sir uski aankhe dekhi aapne.. bejaan.. hai sir.. sir aap aise kaise.. kar saktey hai.. aaj wo mujhe pechan se bhi inkar kar raha hai.."

Before acp could say anything.. they hear some loud voices from abhijeet's room..

Acp moves towards the room.. to check what is happening inside.. but daya remains standing..

As soon as he gets in.. abhijeet questions him… "wo daya nahi hai.. mera daya toh chala gaya"

Acp tries to convince him.. "nahi abhijeet.. tumhare daya kahi nahi gaya.. yeahi daya hai"

Abhijeet shouts "nahi.. ye juth hai.." he is not ready to accept.. "aap majaq kar rahe ho na sir.. inte muskil se maine yeh sach ko mana tha.. phir aap meri feeling ke saath khilwar kar rahe ho? Juth hai ye"

Acp stubborn.. "nahi abhijeet yahi sach hai daya hi hai wo"

Abhijeet panics.. daya was looking through the glass window.. he enters inside

"haan abhijeet mei daya nahi hun"

Abhijeet and acp look at him.. acp was shocked.. at daya's answer..

"daya tum.."

Daya looks at him.. "sir.. please aap kuch maat kahiye"

Abhijeet says "toh kaun ho tum haan? jao yaha se"

Daya: abhijeet ek baar baat suno meri..

Abhijeet shouts at him.. "mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai.. tum please jaao.. yaha se.. jaaoo" he fells pain in his head.. "aah.." daya tries to come towards him and hold him.. but abhijeet jerks him and pushes him away.. "dhur raho mujhse.. jaao tum…"

Daya: tek hai mai nahi aata tumhare pass.. par please.. tum aise.. chilao maat tumhare tabiyet..

Abhijeet becomes more hyper.. "tumhe ussey kya? jao tum.. mere khyal karne wala nahi aayega.. jaao tum yaha.. se.. mujhe akela chod doh"

Daya feels bad for him.. he himself does not know.. what has happened to his buddy.. how can he don't recognize him..

Acp says "abhijeet please shant ho jaao.. aur tum daya yahi raho kahi jaane ki jarurat nahi hai"

Daya: sir please.. mai nahi chahta meri wajah se abhi ko aur koi takleef ho.. pehle hi bahut kuch ho chukka hai..

Abhijeet says in harsh tone.. "sab uski wajah se hua hai.. wo chala gaya.. chodke mujhe.."

Daya controlled enough not to break down.. and whispers.. "mai kahi nahi gaya yahi hun mai"

Acp: abhijeet beta baat ko samjho.. yahi daya hai..

Abhijeet: sir koi maar jaata hai toh wapas nahi aata.. he speaks harsly..

Daya closes his eyes.. and lets his tear fall.. he soaks them immediately.. so anyone could not see it..

"abhijeet.. tumhe ek baar samaj nahi aata.. mai kya keh raha hun.. yeh daya hai.. aur yahi sach hai.." he fires back at him..

Abhijeet says "sach.. yeh sach joh aap mujhe aaj bata rahe hai ya wo sach hai joh aap mujhe pechle.. 3 mahine se bata rahe hai?"

Acp does not know how to answer this.. "abhijeet.. yahi daya hai"

Abhijeet: nahi hai yeh mera daya… wo jaa chukka hai.. jaa chukka hai wo.. he shouts.. "aap log please jaao yaha se.. mujhe akela rehna hai.. uske bina akele rehne ki adaat daal li hai maine.. mujhe kisiki jaurat nahi hai.." then turns to daya.. says in warning tone.. "aur tum mujhse dhur raho.. pass maat aana mere.."

Acp: abhijeet.. please..

Abhijeet feels pain.. in his head.. he starts throwing the tray present.. on the floor.. "maine kaha na jaao.." he was so loud people outside could hear his voice… daya was shocked.. at abhijeet's such harsh reaction…. Daya was unable to understand.. he has never reacted before.. except when he gets his memory loss attack..

Daya's pov: abhi ki yaadasht jaata toh wo kisiko nahi pehchanta.. par.. mujhe doctor se baat karni hogi..

Abhijeet looks at both.. "aap log abhie tak yahi hai… please jayie.. yaha se.. please.."

Daya moves out from the room… followed by acp… abhijeet lies back on the bed with closed eyes…

* * *

 **A/n: hope you all like this.. please do review everyone.. mai kya aapni 50** **th** **story pe ek gift maang sakti hun? just want silent readers to review… thank you.. will be waiting for your feedback..**

 **Gd- bhaiya see.. I started new story.. and others also who requested me to write.. please do review..**

 **Thanks in advance**

 **Palak96**


	2. Shocking Truth

**A/n: hi friends.. how are you? Thank you so much for the reviews in this story..**

Angelbetu- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :)

Sanju- thank you so much dear.. I have no problem you can leave if you find it use less.. :)

Rukmani- di.. thank you so much… you will get to know in this chapter few answers

Lovedaya- thank you so much mahi.. take care and keep reviewing :)

Abhijeeteye- thank you so much dear… take care keep reviewing :)

Kavinsanjana- haha.. haan ho hi jaayegi century bhi… thank you so much.. take care keep reviewing :) love you too..

Saakshi, rajvi- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :)

Shrestha- hmm badi jaldi guess kar liya aapne toh.. thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :)

Mistic morning- thank you so much dear.. take care

Shzk lucky- hehe thank you seesha di :) hehe aab toh waqt batayega yeh story kitni hit jaati hai sixer marti hai ya out hoti hai..

Priya- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :)

Khushi- thank you so much dear.. glad ki meri kuch stories aapko yaad hai take care.. love you too

Artanish- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :)

Kalsa- thank you so much dear.. well u should read the beginning of the chapter what I have mentioned.. you will get your answer it's pure duo or not.. and I will not repeat a mistake again including T and S in it as me myself don't like including them..

Nilpari- thank you so much dear will try to make it long story… take care…

Guest- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :)

Krittika di- thank you so much di.. hehehe..

Rai- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :)

Naina mallik- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :)

Madhu- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :)

GD- thank you so much bhaiya.. got your point bhaiya.. I hope this chapter can cover my mistake.. :)

Guest- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :)

Jot- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :)

Guest- well if u call it pagalpan then u can leave this story I don't mind.. thank you so much dear.. take care..

Jhumu- thank you so much di.. take care di keep reviewing :)

Hamdard duo- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :)

Kirti- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :) and no problem can review any time..

Sheenam- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :)

Pinki- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :) and kafi time baad dekha aapko..

RiDz- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :) don't become a silent reader again warna mai stories nahi likhungi

Loveabhi- thank you so much dear.. take care

DA95- thank you so much dear.. take care

Shweta04- ohho.. kaise ho aap? I am fine.. thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :) and don't be sorry…

Kavel04- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :)

Abhijeet lover- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :)

Niti- thank you so much di.. take care keep reviewing :)

Guest- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :)

Guest- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :)

Guest- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :)

Soni- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :) yes will try to make it long story..

Sanjhana- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :)

Bhumi98- thank you so much dear.. take care

Guest- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :)

Shalu- thank you so much dear.. take care keep reviewing :)

AbhiDaya Fan- thank you so much di.. take care :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Shocking Truth**

Daya straight goes to doctor's cabin..

"kya mai andar aa sakta hun doctor"

Doctor: sir aayie na..

Daya moves inside.. "mujhe kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai ki abhijeet ke saath kya ho raha hai.. wo mujhe nahi pehchan raha hai.. uski yaadasht"

Doctor: nahi.. daya sir.. unki yaadasht nahi gayi hai..

Daya: toh doctor.. wo mujhe pehchan se inkar kyu kar raha hai..

Doctor explains to him something.. daya looks at doctor in disbelief..

Daya: yeh aap kya keh rahe hai..

Doctor: sir dekhiye mai janta hun aapke liye yakeen karna muskil hai.. par sach yahi hai..

Daya does not know what to do.. he moves out of the cabin.. he seemed so lost.. and bumped into someone… who was right outside the doctor's cabin.. he looked up at the person…

"kya kaha doctor ne" the person asked..

Daya stared at the person and recalled what doctor said to him…

"sir unhe bahut bada shock laga tha kiske maut ki khabar sunke.. aur aab unka mind puri tarah se maan chukka hai ki wo insan aab wapas nahi aayega.. wo maar chukka hai.. aur isliye aab wo kisi aur ko unki jagah nahi dekhna chahtey.. agar jaldi wo tek nahi hue toh wo.. pagal bhi ho saktey hai.."

Daya was in tears.. on other hand he was feeling angry..

He spoke with moist eyes and frustrated "yeh aap puch rahe hai sir.. ki kya hua hai abhijeet ko"

"mujhse behtar toh aap jante hai ussey kya hua hai? aapki aankho ke samne toh yeh sab hua hai.. kuch nahi kiya aapne" he shouted.. "uski haalat jaane ke baad bhi aapne ussey sach nahi bataya.. kyu? sir.. kya farz kisi ki jaan se jyada kimti hota hai? kya farz kisiki mental state se jyada hota hai.."

Acp tried to speak.. "daya ek baar baat suno"

But daya's anger was at its higher peak.. "kya sunu mai sir.. aaj wo mujhe pehchan se inkar kar raha hai.. mujhe keh raha hai jaao.. yaha se.."

The team reaches there…

Sachin "sir aap please shant ho jaayie.."

Daya: kaise shant ho jaau mai sachin kaise..

Freddy asked "sir jitna aap ehran hai utna hum bhi hai.. sabko yahi laga ki aap.." he could not complete it.. daya was shocked..

Sachin: haan sir.. humhe toh kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai.. dcp sir.. sabne humse kaha ki aap.. par aap toh zinda hai.. aisi kya majburi thi toh itna bada juth bolna pada..

Purvi also questioned.. "haan sir.. aap they kaha itne mahine.. aapne kyu koi contact nahi kiya… kyu kisise kuch nahi kaha.. sir aapki maut ki khabar… humhe beeti soh beeti.. par.. abhijeet sir.. wo toh manne ko tayar hi nahi they.. par humhe unhe yakeen dilwaya.."

Freddy: sir.. please kuch batayie.. itna bada juth.. aur abhijeet sir aapko pehchan nahi rahe hai..

Daya was remained dumb stuck… he turned to acp sir "sir chup kyu hai.. jawab dijiye sabko.. dijiye jawab.." he hits his hand hard on the wall.. team was shocked..

"daya sir" freedy uttered.. in caring tone..

"chupana tha aapko.. insey chupaya tek.. par abhijeet se kyu jooth kaha aapne… aap jante hai wo kuch bhi barsadht kar sakta hai.. lekin mera dhur jaana wo kabhie bardasht nahi kar sakta.. sir agar ussey kuch bhi hua na toh mujhe bhi nahi pata mai kya karunga… " saying which he moves from there…

Acp: daya suno..

But he does not listen..

Sachin: sir please aap toh bata dijiye daya sir kaha.. wo sab.. aur daya sir ko khud nahi pata yaha..

Acp tells them.. they were shocked….

"aab batao.. kya karta mai.. gaya tha abhijeet ke pass daya ke baare mei batane.. par.. waha joh dekha.. uske baad mera chup rehna hi sahi tha.."

Sachin: par sir.. aab bhi sab tek nahi hai.. abhijeet sir ki haalat dekhi hai aapne..

Purvi: sir aapko abhijeet sir ko sach bata dena chahiye tha.. yeh joh bhi hua aacha nhi hua..

She leaves from there… all started to leave from there and they went to abhijeet's room…

They see daya standing outside..

Freddy asked.. "kya hua sir? Aap andar kyu nahi jaa rahe hai"

Daya answered "kaise jau freddy.. wo toh mujhse baat hi nahi karna chahta.. mai jaunga toh phirse hyper ho jaayega.. aur mai ussey koi takleef nahi dena chahta…"

Freddy: par sir.. daya cuts him…

Daya: freddy.. tum log milo usse.. mai yahi ruka hun

Freddy: par.. sachin places his hand on his shoulder.. and says no.. they all enter inside..

Sachin asked.. "kaise hai aap sir"

Abhijeet looked at him.. "tek hun mai.. mujhe gher jaana hai"

Freddy: sir abhie.. aap

Abhijeet looked at him and spoke.. rudely "maine kaha na mujhe gher jaana hai.."

Sachin: tek hai sir mai baat karke aata hun.. doctor se..

He moves out… daya asked him.. "kya chutti chahiye hai sahab ko?"

Sachin smiled.. and says.. "yes sir"

Daya: tum ruko mai baat karke aata hun doctor se..

Sachin nodes.. and daya moves.. after he returns back..

"sachin uska kaam ho gaya hai wo gher jaa sakta hai"

Sachin: jee sir..

He enters inside..

"sir doctor prepare kar rahe hai discharge formalities.."

Abhijeet nodes.. soon he gets discharge.. sachin takes him to the house…

"sir aapko agar kuch bhi jarurat padhey toh please mujhe phone kar dejiyega.."

Abhijeet: tum jao mujhe kisiki jarurat nahi hai..

Sachin moves from there…

After sachin left abhijeet goes into daya's room there he sees daya packing his stuffs..

"Daya"

Daya turns and is shocked "abhi aa gaye tum"

Abhijeet pov: nahi yeh phirse mera waheem hai daya kaise ho sakta hai phir chune jaaunga toh gayab ho jaayega

"Arey abhi kuch pucha maine tum kab aaye"

Abhijeet comes back to his senses "daya tum nahi"

Daya: mera room hai toh mai hi honga na aao andar

Abhijeet comes inside he again tries to touch him but this time he did not vanished

"Tum kaun ho? Wahi ho na tum"

Daya: kaisi baat kar rahe ho tum abhi

"Haan tum wahi ho mere daya nahi ho saktey tum wo toh" he speaks with pain showering on his face..

Daya tries to touch him but abhijeet moves back

"Haath maat lagao mujhe tum" he shouts at him.. "aur tum yaha mere daya ke kamre mei kya kar rahe ho chalo jaao yaha se" he speaks in immaturely

Daya speaks "abhi mai"

Abhijeet stops him "don't call me abhi bas daya mujhe abhi bulata sakta hai aur kisiko hak nahi hai"

Daya moves towards him but..

"Tum maine kaha na mujhe dhur raho tum mere pass bhi maat aao" stopping him by his hand and himself moving away…

Daya asked "kyu nahi aau mai mujhe baat karni hai tumse"

Abhijeet: lekin mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai tum please jaao his eyes not meeting daya's not showing his pain to anyone.. but daya know his buddy well..

"par mujhe karni hai kyu nahi aao mai tumhare pass" he tries again.. to talk to him..

Abhijeet: kyuki tum uske jaise dikhtey ho par tum mere daya nahi ho he turned to other side hiding his throbbing and soaking eyes..

Daya "toh kya mujhse baat nahi karogey.."

Abhijeet turns and becomes hyper.. "maine kaha na tum jao dhur raho mujhse mai janta hun tum mere daya ki jagah lena chahtey ho par mai aisa kabhie nahi hone dunga"

Daya tries again to talk to him patiently " aacha tumko kaise pata mai yeh sab karne aaya hun"

Abhijeet looks at him thoughtfully but again "mai haan tum isliye aaye ho jaao tum mere gher se dhur mujhse dhur jao" he pushes him out of the room..

"abhi please baat suno" but abhijeet pushes him out of the house… and closes the door on his face..

Daya nodes in disappointment.. "chahe joh ho jaaye mai tumhe tek karke rahunga tumhare yeh dard nahi dekha jaata mujhse"

Abhijeet pov: yeh daya hai ya koi behrupia? Kyu aaya hai yaha? Aur kyu baar baar mere pass aa jaata hai wo.. janta hai usko dekhke yaad aati hai mujhe teri.. aur phir aur bhi jyada takleef hoti hai… mai ussey dhur rahunga.. haan bahut dhur rahunga ussey aur naa mai kabhie aapne daya ki jagah kisko nahi dunga.. kabhie nahi… he goes into daya's room.. and takes to daya's photo..

"dekh daya sab kya keh rahe hai ki wo joh hai tu hai.. par usne khud kaha wo tu nahi hai.. mai kiski baat manu.. sab juth boltey hai mujhse.. bas ek tu hi sach bolta hai.. par tu aayega nahi na.. wo tere jaisa dekhta hai par wo tu nahi hai jab tu itne mahino se nahi aaya toh aab kaise aayega.. haan? sab juthey hai sab ke sab… " he hugs his photograph and sleeps.. with tears in his eyes…

Here daya reaches at the beach.. sits at the bank of the sea…

His pov: itna aasan nahi hoga abhijeet ko yakeen dilana par mai haarunga nahi.. chahe uske liye uski maar hi khani padey.. galti meri bhi hai kahi na kahi.. ismei.. ussey bina bataye mai gayab ho gaya.. mauka hi nahi mila.. aaj kitni dard bhari aakhe thi iski.. chupane ki koshish ki mujhse par nahi chupa paaya humesha ki tarah.. jho kho gaya hai wo wapas aayega bhi..

Someone places.. hand on his shoulder… daya turns..

"sir aap yaha"

Acp asked.. "kyu mai nahi aa sakta yaha"

Daya answered embarrassingly "nahi sir aisi baat nahi hai"

Acp questioned "tum ussey milne gaye they uske gher?"

Daya turned up "han sir gaya tha mai"

"kya hua waha?"

Daya sadly "hona kya tha sir.. usne mujhe pehchan se inkar kar diya aur gher se bahar kar diya"

Acp "toh tumhe bura laga aur yaha aa gaye"

Daya: nahi sir bura nahi laga bas abhi ko aise dekha nahi jaa raha mujhse… kaise bhi wapas aapna pehle wala abhi lana chahta hun..

Acp: uske liye tumhe pehle gher mei jaana padega

Daya looks at him.. "sir wo kabhie nahi aane dega mujhe gher mei"

Acp told him something.. daya gets tensed.. "par sir.."

Acp: maine kaha na.. aab chalo mere saath mere gher…

Daya nodes.. "hope ki abhi acp sir ki baat manle.."

 **A/n: please R and R take care everyone.. will be waiting for your feedback.. and yes reviews kum nahi hone chahiye wow 50 reviews in one chapter.. amazing love u all.. aise hi support karte rahiye.. keep reviewing and wait for next chapter with some twist and turns :)**


	3. Father and Son

**A/n: thank you so much for all the amazing reviews.. keep supporting..**

Kavinsanjana- thank you so much dear.. I suggest u to read last part of second chapter again I had made some changes.. :) take care… love you..

Shzk lucky- thank you di.. yeh lijiye.. aa gaya aapka short update : )

Saakshi- thank you so much love you!

Artanish- thank you so much take care..

Priya- thank you so much take care..

Angelbetu- thank you so much take care..

Naz-D- thank you so much di.. haha raaz.. aap toh janti ho mai itni jaldi raaz nahi kholti hun :P

Naina mallik- hope your wish get fulfilled child :)

Krittika- thank you di..

Nilpari- me fine aap kaise ho? Raaz itni jaldi nahi khulega meri story mei

Khushi- aww.. thank you so much.. you are also special to me… khushi aaj kal toh kuch logo ki fitrat ho gayi hai juth bolne ki dil todhne ki.. hum kya kar saktey hai take care… yaar aur meri life bhi kuch aisi hi hai.. haan mujhe aati hai Punjabi mai Punjab mei padhi hun… take care yaar aur jaldi se aapna account banao facebook pe kuch bhi karo bas account banao bahut baat karni hai aapse… sorry meri exams chal rahi hai isliye mai jaldi se update nahi kar sakti…

Palak- thank you so much dear.. take care.. love you

Sukhmani- hi I am fine dear.. my studies are also good.. aww no problem dear when u get time read and review…

Shrestha- thank you so much… no I don't know… tell me please about the site

Jot- thank you so much take care..

Rajvigirl- thank you so much take care..

Ashashreshta123- thank you so much take care..

Sanjhana- don't worry u will get all your answers.. thanks a lot..

Kirti- hi sis.. mai aachi hun how's you thank you so much..

Bhumi98- thank you so much dear.. take care..

DA95- haha twist queen nice name.. thank you so much…

Guest- thank you so much…

Mistic morning- thank you so much take care..

D- thank you so much… take care jee…

Abhijeeteye- thank you so much take care..

Khalsa- haha u won't run away because there is no T and no S AT ALL in this story…

Guest- thank you so much.. yea will try to write it after my exams..

Guest- yes dear I changed the last part..

Loveabhi- thank you so much take care..

Guest- thank you so much take care..

Guest- thank you so much take care..

Guest- u will get all your answers soon.. keep reading..

Guest- excuse me we are not here to make any fun of any character.. so please mind your language.. if u have problem with this story u can leave.. this story I never forced u to read this… thank you so much..

Shri- thank you so much take care.. keep reviewing..

Rukmani- thank you so much take care.. di…

Guest394- thank you so much take care..

Abhijeet lover- thank you so much take care..

Niti- thank you so much take care..

Kabel04- thank you so much take care..

Soni- thank you so much take care..

Shoova- thank you so much take care..

Guest- thank you so much take care..

Pinki- thank you so much take care.. its okay dear..

Nitu- yes di you are right.. thank you so much…

Honey- hehe thank you little girl.. yes suspense queen is adding lots of suspense… take care..

Roop- thank you so much jee.. sanu samaj aandi aa Punjabi aasi Punjab vich padhe aa

GD- bhaiya.. abhie maine koi raaz khola nahi hai ki kya hua aur sab kaise hua? aur haan aapke 3 points i will surely cover don't worry... i will show all that in a flashback but u have to wait for while.. don't worry hmm.. will surely mension that.. yes bhai i don't mind... will surely get answers for your questions in coming up chapters... all plans i have in my mind.. already :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Father and Sons**

Acp took daya to his house.. they reached to his house..

Acp asked.. "daya kya tum aab bhi naraj ho"

Daya answered "pata nahi sir.. mai nahi janta aapne joh kiya wo sahi tha galat par itna jarur janta hun inn sabse abhijeet ke saath galat hua hai.. bahut galat hua hai ismei galti meri bhi hai mujhe ussey inform karna chahiye tha"

Acp "dekho daya joh hua ussey badal nahi saktey hum.. aur maine kuch aapni marzi se nahi kaha"

Daya cuts him "janta hun sir par phir bhi aisa lagta hai jaise mai aapne abhie ko wapas nahi pa paunga" the pain was in his voice..

Acp: nahi daya aisa nahi kehtey.. ek tum hi toh ho joh ussey tek kar saktey ho.. waqt lagega par sab tek hoga..

Daya: sir aapko lagta hai wo mujhe gher mei aane dega..

Acp answered "kyu nahi aane dega.. mera kaha kaise taal sakta hai wo tumhe bhook lagi hogi na."

Daya nodes no.. "nahi sir.. kuch khane ka maan nahi hai" he sounded very low..

Acp: aise kaise bhook nahi hai.. getting up from the sofa and entered inside the kitchen.. he came back with a plate of food.. "yeh lo.. aur khao"

Daya: nahi sir aap kha lijiye..

Acp scolds him.. "kaha na khao bhooke rahogey toh duble ho jaaogey aur phir tumhare abhijeet kahega.. dekho kaise ho gaya hai…"

Daya smiles..

Acp asked.. "kamal hai mai yaha tumhe dhant raha hun aur tum hass rahe ho"

Daya answered.. "sir aisa laga jaise abhi dhant raha hai mujhe.. kafi waqt ho gaya hai uski dhant nahi suni maine"

Acp: aacha.. jab wo tek ho jaayega toh kahunga ussey mai tumhe khub dhante…

Daya asked him with pain in his voice "sir abhi itne din kaise raha? Mere bina.. wo toh bilkul toot gaya hoga na.. aur ussey kisne sambala wo.. matlab.."

Acp's sir eyes became moist.. he does not even want to remember those painful months.. acp sir silent spoke many words.. daya stared at him..

"daya.. raat bahut ho gayi hai tum soh jaao"

Acp sir got up to leave… but daya said "sir please.. batayie na.. mujhe bhi aapne abhi ka dard mehsos karna hai.."

Acp turned.. and spoke in anger voice.. "daya yeh sab mazaak nahi hai.. samjhe tum.. filhal tum ussey tek karo.. yeh sab baatein baad mei hongi.."

Daya was shocked at his reaction.. "sir.. aap"

Acp spoke loudly "haan mai.. tumhe mai abhie batana jaruri nahi samjhata kuch.. filhal tumhe tande deemag se abhijeet ko sambalna hai.." he calmed down.. "mai nahi chahta ki mai tumhe wo sab batao aur tum aur bhi jyada udaas ho jaao.. aur tuth jaao.. haalat pehlse se tek nahi hai.. unhe aur muskil maat banao aapne liye"

Daya answered.. "sir mai gussa nahi kar raha hun.. aur na karna chahta hun filhal.. mujhe bas abhijeet ki fikar hai.. aur mai chahu toh bhi ghussa nahi dekha sakta aapna.. kyuki meri ghusse se jyada jaruri hai abhijeet toh tek karna.. par phir bhi sir mai janna chahta hun"

Acp: tek hai daya jaisi tumhare marzi.. mai janta hun jab mai tumhe bataunga nahi tumhe chen nahi aayega.. tek hai mai tumhe sab bataunga.. jante ho usne bhi khane ko leke bahut pareshan kiya tha..

* * *

 _Acp sir entered inside abhijeet's home.. he saw there.. freddy trying hard to convince him to have food.._

 _Freddy: sir please kuch kha lejiye 2 din se aapne kuch nahi khaya hai.._

 _Abhijeet shouts at him.. "maine kaha na mujhe kuch nahi khana.. jaao yaha se tum akela chod doh mujhe.."_

 _Freddy: sir please.. todha sa kha lijiye.._

 _Abhijeet answered.. "tek hai mai kha lunga.. pehle daya se kaho ki wo wapas aaye"_

 _Freddy had no answer for his question.. he got up and turned to leave with his teary eyes.._

 _Acp looked at him.. he nodded no.. "laao mujhe doh"_

 _He gave the plate to him…_

" _sir aap hi samjayie na sir ko meri toh baat maan hi nahi rahe hai"_

" _tum ruko mai dekhta hun"_

 _Acp sir entered into his room.. freddy standing at the side and watching_

" _abhijeet" he called him softly.._

" _maine kaha na.. mujhe khana nahi khana.."_

 _He came and sit beside him.. "abhijeet aise bhooke rahene se kuch nahi hoga.. chalo todha sa khalo"_

 _Abhijeet said harshly "nahi khana mujhe.."_

 _Acp scolding him.. "Abhijeet tum iss tarah bhooke rahogey toh kamjor ho jaaogey.. aur phir tabiyat kharab hogi tumhare.. kab tab tak aise rahogey haan.. insan chala jaata hai toh jindagi nahi rukti.."_

 _Abhijeet looked at him.. "par mai nahi reh sakta uske bina.. bahut adhura sa lagta hai"_

 _Acp: abhijeet dekho mai janta hun bahut muskil hai par beta jindagi rukti nahi hai.. kisko kisi din toh jaana padhta hai na.. chalo aab kuch khalo.._

 _Abhijeet: nahi sir mera maan nahi hai_

 _Acp: abhijeet please.. bahut hua chup chap khana khalo (scolding him) aapna nahi toh humhara socho.._

 _He feds him.. freddy watches this with teary eyes.._

* * *

Acp coming back from flashback..

"jabardasti ussey manake khilana padhta tha.. freddy ne ussey akela nahi choda aur jab tak ussey khana khilaya nahi gher wapas nahi jaata tha wo.."

Daya seemed lost.. acp asked him.. "ab kya soch rahe ho"

Daya: sir aaj usne paka kuch nahi khaya hoga.. gusse mei

Acp answered him.. "daya ek hi din ki toh baat hai kal toh tum jaa hi rahe ho uska dhyan rakhne"

Daya tensed.. "haan sir par pata nahi wo manega ya nahi"

Acp: manana padega ussey… aab jaake soh jaao..

Daya nodes.. "good night sir"

Acp: good night

Daya moved to guest room.. but he could not sleep.. abhijeet was worrying him most.. how will he make everything back to normal? Will he able to again get back his friendship? Or will lose his buddy forever?

Next morning acp and daya went to bureau together… they saw abhijeet already present

Acp "abhijeet… tumse baat karni hai"

Abhijeet got up.. "yes sir.."

Acp: abhijeet aajse daya tumhare saath rahega..

Abhijeet shocked.. "sir nahi yeh mere saath mere gher mei nahi rahega.. aur yeh daya nahi issey daya maat kahiye"

Acp ordering him.. "maine kaha na.. yeh tumhare saath hi rahega.. aur yeh mera order hai.. tumhare duty hai ki tum aapne seniors ka order mano"

Abhijeet silent.. daya was waiting for abhijeet's yes.. and staring at him…

Abhijeet spoke ...

(in next chapter) :P

* * *

 **A/n: thank you so much everyone.. and do review.. I am still waiting for few of my regular reviews and silent readers… keep supporting… this chapter is short as I am really busy.. take care and don't forget to review.. next chapter mei cliff hanger ka raaz khulega.. hehe…**


	4. Shading Tears

**A/n: hi guys how are you all? Sorry for late updates but was busy with exams.. finally exams done now I can give you regular updates.. aaj exam khatam hue toh socha ek short update de dun… :) hehe.. sorry friends aaj individually reply nahi kar paaungi.. next chappy mei karungi.. aur aap logo ko pata hai my dream came true.. I got to meet and great bollywood stars.. :)**

After a minute "tek hai sir.. humesha ki tarah iss baar bhi aapka order ka palan karunga…"

Daya trying hard to control his happiness… he smiled lightly and murmurs "aagyra kari putra"

Acp sir hears this looks at him..

"par sir issey keh dejiye mere daya ke kamre ki taraf deke bhi na.."

Freddy said.. "sir koi nahi daya sir guest room mei reh lengey haina sir"

Daya: haan haan mai wahi reh lunga

Abhijeet moves back to his place… daya thanks acp sir with a blinking of his eyes.. and a smile.. acp sir moves to his cabin.. in evening… all leave for home..

Abhijeet told "freddy chale"

Freddy answered "sir mai mujhe kahi jaana hai biwi ka kuch kaam hai… aur phir daya sir toh aapke gher aa hi rahe hai.. aap unke saath chale jayie.. aur daya sir mujhse aachi gadi chaltey hai"

Freddy moves out of the bureau leaving duo alone..

Abhijeet looked at daya.. then moved out of bureau.. daya keeping the files inside the record room.. also moves from there.. he comes down from staircase.. abhijeet himself have drove the car and left.. daya signs in disappointment…

"aab taxi se jaana padega gher" he calls for a taxi and goes to house..

He reaches home.. he has the spare key with him.. he takes out the key but remembers something.. he keeps it back inside..

"abhie pakra jaata toh gadbaar ho jaata… iske sawalo ka pahar shuru ho jaata" he rings the bell.. abhijeet opens the door.. abhijeet gives him his tough look…

Daya speaks.. "mai.. wo.. acp sir ne kaha tha na"

Abhijeet leaves the door open and gets inside… daya moves inside the house..

Abhijeet said rudely "darwaja bhi band karna hota hai joh andar aata hai"

Daya turns back and closes the door… he turned back could not find abhijeet.. he looked where he went.. then he moved towards his own room.. saw him there… cleaning the photographs hanging and looking at his own photo and smiling..

"daya.. tujhe pata hai wo yaha aa gaya.. acp sir ne ussey yaha rehne ko kaha.. mai janta hun sir ne jaan bujhke kaha hai aisa.. taki wo mere pass aa sakey.. par mai aisa nahi hone dunga.. teri jagah mai kisiko nahi lene dunga… kisko bhi nahi.."

Daya's eyes became moist.. accidently he dropped the vase which was on side table where he was standing.. abhijeet turned back..

"tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?" he said vulgarly

"mai wo.. bas.. tum" he does not know what to say..

Abhijeet moved towards him.. and pulled him out… he took him to guest room.. "dekho yeh hai tumhare room.. wo room ki taraf dekhna bhi nahi.. samjhe.. wo room bas mere daya ka hai aur kisika nahi hai.. tum uss room ke aas paas bhi maat dekhna.." he said in warning tone..

Daya nodes.. "tek hai nahi jaunga.."

Abhijeet leaves from there..

"mujhe mere hi kamre mei jaane se rokh raha hai.. dekhna ek din khud mujhe uss kamre mei leke jaayega.. daya.. tab tak tu iss guest room mei reh.."

Daya goes to change.. but he recalls.. his nightwear is in his room..

"arey aab kya karu abhi toh jaane nahi dega room mei" he comes out of the room… finds abhijeet sitting on sofa..

"abhijeet.. wo"

Abhijeet looked at him.. "kya chahiye? tumhe"

Daya: wo mera actually mujhe night wear..

Abhijeet answered him.. "mera tumhe fit aayega nahi.. aur uska mai tumhe kabhie dunga nahi.. aaj aise hi soh jaao kal jaake dusra khareed lana"

Daya: abhijeet par..

Abhijeet shouts at him.. "maine kaha na.. ek baar.. jaao tum.."

Daya disappointedly moves back inside the guest room.. his phone rings.. he picks up..

"hello sir" he sounded low..

The person other side.. "lagta hai dhant padhi hai"

Daya was surprised.. "sir aapko"

Acp: haan tumhare awaaz bata rahi hai.. kya hua?

Daya: kuch nahi sir.. bas miss kar raha hun usne toh mujhe mere khudke kamre mei ghusne nahi diya bahar kar diya waha se.. night wear manga toh dhant ke wapas bejh diya..

Acp: tum udas maat ho jald hi sab tek ho jaayega..

Daya: haan sir.. mai bhi itnejar kar raha hun wo jald kab aayega..

Acp assures him.. "tum aa gaye ho toh tumhare abhi bhi wapas aa jaayega.."

Daya: sir rakhta hun.. abhi ko dawa aur khana dena hai..

He cuts the call.. daya goes into flashback… the day when he left..

* * *

 _Daya was packing his things.. abhijeet enters inside.. the room.._

" _daya.. tum kitne din mei wapas aaogey?" he asked tensely_

 _Daya answered.. "kuch keh nahi sakta mai.. abhijeet"_

" _tum maat jaao"_

 _Daya shocked.. "abhi kaisi baat kar rahe ho tum.. aur tum itna kyu pareshan ho rahe ho? Mai jaldi wapas aaunga.."_

 _Abhijeet looks at him.. "pakka aaogey na wapas"_

 _Daya took his hand into his.. "haan abhi tumhare rehtey mujhe kuch ho sakta hai bhala.."_

 _Abhijeet: tum jaldi aana daya.. jyada dher maat lagana… hmm.._

 _He hugged his buddy… this was the last time they hugged… and spend good quality of time together.. it has been a month since daya had gone for mission…_

 _Abhijeet asked acp sir.. "sir daya.. ka kuch aata pata nahi hai.. ek mahina ho gaya hai? abhie tak uska mission pura nahi hua?"_

 _Acp: abhijeet chinta maat karo aa jaayega daya.. kuch nahi hoga ussey.._

 _Abhijeet: par sir.._

 _Then freddy comes running.. "abhijeet sir.. jaldi aayie.."_

 _Abhijeet moves out with freddy.. and watches something in news channel.. acp sir to comes.. out.._

" _jee haan senior inspector daya joh itne din se lapata they unki aaj maut ki khabar samne aayi hai.. ek hadse mei wo aapni jaan gawa baithey hai.."_

 _Abhijeet eyes becomes.. wide listening to this.. he shouts.. "daaayaaa"_

* * *

Daya comes out of his thoughts.. he moves outside.. and enters inside the kitchen.. he sees the food already present there he serves it into the plate and comes to abhijeet…

"abhijeet khana"

Abhijeet looks at him.. "mujhe nahi khana khaana hai.."

Daya: khana toh khana padega.. phir dawai bhi toh leni hai..

Abhijeet gets up in frustration.. "dawai khalo yeh khalo wo khalo.. tum sab akela kyu nahi chod detey mujhe…"

Daya: abhijeet please shant ho jaao.. tabiyat begar jaayegi tumhari…

Abhijeet: meri tabiyet hi begregi.. tumhara toh kuch nahi jaayega.. tum kyu fikar kar rahe ho meri.. please.. mujhe mere haal pe chod doh.. aur mere daya ki jagah lene ki koshish maat karo tum.. (pointing finger towards him and speaking harshly) he moves into the room closing the door with a bang! Daya feels hurt…

Daya's pov: kaise na parwah karu tumhari haan? mai toh kiski jagah nahi le raha hun.. aapni khudki jagah wapas paane ki koshish kar raha hun bas.. he could not control his emotions.. and lets his tears flow… he keeps the plate at side… he tries to enter inside the room but it is locked.. he helplessly moves to his room.. and lays on bed shading his tears…

 **A/n: sad chappy na.. don't worry aagey aur bhi sad chapters aayengey.. toh chalo jaldi se review kar dijiye… aur yeh kya silent readers firse silent ho gaye no no aisa chalega toh mai update nahi karungi.. haha.. wow.. awesome thank you so much for amazing reviews..** **hehe.. waise kisko andaja hai ki daya kaise abhijeet ko samjayega? Next update jaldi aayega aur pakka bada wala hoga.. in between i will also give small flashbacks :) regarding the suspense.. aab khub saare reviews karo sab reviews kare bina maat jaana.. tek hai na..**


	5. First Step towards buddy

**A/n: thank you for the reviews…**

Shzk lucky- thank you di… hmm sad toh hai..

Guest- thank you so much haan aayega uska sequel :)

Duo lovers- thank you dear…

Saakshi- thank you dear…

Rai-the nightqueen- thank you dear…

Guest- yes sure dear u can call me pk haan meri hi spelling mistake thi.. wo hehe…

Shrestha- thank you dear… hi ya I can't find u on fb please look for Palak Manglik then add me on :)

Krittika di- thank you di..

Kavinsanjana- thank you dear…

Ashashrestha123- thank you dear…

Kirti- thank you so much dear… haan abhie aur flashback aayega…

Mistic morning- thank you so much.. dear take care

Abhidaya fan- thank you di… hmm aapke sawalo ke jawab bhi jaldi milengey aapko…

Nilpari- thank you so much.. yaar

Shalu- thank you so much..

Jot- thank you so much..

Abhi-ya fan- thank you so much.. yea will try to update early

Loveabhi- thank you so much..

Guest- thank you so much..

Niti- thank you so much..

Abhijeet lover- thank you so much..

Dips- thank you so much.. dear….

Guest- haan dear par azaadi kaha.. abhie toh padai baki hai uff.. hehe thank you so much..

Artanish- thank you so much..

DA95- thank you so much.. take care

Khushi- hi dear mai Priyanka chopra, Farhan Akhtar, Anushka Sharma, Lauren, Malishka, Anupam kher, Gulshan Grover, Karan Tacker, Mika Singh, Hrithik Roshan se mili aur baki stars ko kareeb se dekha… Malaysia mei IIFA awards hua na iss weekend.. toh dil dhakne doh ka premiere bhi yahi hua.. toh dekha waha aur autographs miley inke :) hehe

GD- bhaiya.. mujhe sach mei nahi pata tha ki issey milta julta story bhi koi hai mai toh pehli baar aapne kaha toh mai sun rahi hun aur IF mein mai padhti nahi.. yeh plot mera khudka nahi hai it was given by a guest… thank you bhaiya.. hehe don't worry flashback abhie khatam nahi hua hai… abhie todha sa baki hai… thank you.. arey name change.. uthayega na sawal.. jarur hoga.. fikar not… keep reading and giving me hints.. hehe…

D- thank you so much…

124- thank you so much..

Storybypalakfan- arey waha pata nahi tha koi humhari stories ka bhi fan ho sakta hai.. hehe… thank you so much dear..

Snu- thank you so much…

cid fan- thank you so much dear… take care…

* * *

 **Chapter 5: first step towards his buddy**

Daya opens his eyes.. he gets up.. he checks his phone.. he gets shocked.. "9 bajh gaye" he hurriedly goes to washroom.. takes bath and comes.. but his clothes are in his room and clothes which he had are dirty.. he moves out of the room.. finds no one at home..

"abhijeet.." he calls him but abhijeet was nowhere.. "lagta hai chala gaya bureau.."

He sees his room.. "ussey pata todhi chalega.. le leta hun.." he moves towards his own room.. puts his hand on the knob.. but finds it lock.. "yeh toh lock karke chala gaya" he hits his forehead.. "abhijeet yaar tum aab bureau kaise jaau mai"

At bureau.. acp sir enters.. all wish him.. but he does not find daya..

"daya abhi tak aaya nahi?" he questioned… abhijeet was checking some file.. acp aksed abhijeet..

Abhijeet denies.. "sir mai bas aapne daya ko janta hun.. wo joh koi bhi hai mujhe ussey koi lena dena nahi hai.. ussey jab aana hai aaye.. aap please.. mujse uske baare mei kuch maat pucha kariye" he moves from there to record room..

After an hour daya enters inside the bureau.. sits on his desk.. and starts working..

"thank god acp sir nahi hai warna aaj toh dhant padhti"

Just then acp sir comes.. "daya itna late kaise aaye tum"

Daya closes his eyes.. and gets up.. "sir wo.. actually"

Acp understood again something had happened.. so he left him.. "aagey se itna late maat aana"

Daya nodes..

After noon during lunch time.. all were going for lunch..

Freddy asked.. "Abhijeet sir lunch ke liye nahi aa rahe hai aap?"

Abhijeet: tum jaao mujhe kaam hai baad mei kar lunga

Daya talked "freddy kisine rule banaya tha ki lunch time pe lunch hota hai aur kaam ke time pe kaam.." wyeing at abhijeet when abhijeet looked at him.. daya looked at freddy.. "maine aisa suna tha.. ki yaha pe sab rules follow karne hotey hai.. toh yeh bhi toh rule hua na.. chalo lunch karne warna phir dhant padegi acp sir se.. ki lunch kyu nahi kiya.."

Abhijeet banged the file on table… "mere rules mujhe hi batayie jaa rahe hai.." and leaves from there to cafeteria.. freddy smiles..

"wah sir.."

Daya raises his collar.. "thank you!" and both move to cafeteria..

By the time daya reaches cafeteria.. it was already full.. he moves to abhijeet..

Abhijeet asked.. "tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

Daya: wo kahi jagah nahi hai baithne ke liye kya mai yaha baith sakta hun..

Abhijeet.. nodes.. daya happily sits… he orders.. and both quietly eats when daya tries to speak abhijeet gives his famous tough look.. both are together but far apart..

In evening.. returning back..

"abhijeet" daya calls him..

Abhijeet turns… "kya hai?"

Daya: wo hum dono ek hi gher mei jaa rahe hai.. toh alag alag jaana jaruri hai?

Abhijeet ansawered.. "dekho tum kuch bhi karlo par mai tumhe daya ki gadi ko haath nahi lagane dunga.."

Daya: freddy, sachin tumhare daya ki gadi chala saktey hai mai kyu nahi?

Abhijeet was speechless..

"aur mai kaunsa gadi ko hadarp lunga gadi gher hi toh jaayegi na.. mai kahi bhagne wala nahi hun tumhare daya ki gadi leke"

Abhijeet leaves from there.. sitting behind inside the car.. daya smiles.. his plans are working.. daya comes to driving seat.. and drives.. towards the home… daya tries to speak to abhijeet

"abhijeet aaj khana time pe le lena.. aur subah tum dawai khake nahi gaye they iss baar please miss maat karna" he looks at abhijeet through the mirror.. abhijeet was not all interested whatever he was saying.. "abhijeet mai tumse keh raha hun"

Abhijeet spoke strictly "gadi chalne pe dhyan doh tum mujhe maat gyan doh.. mehmaan ho toh mehmaan banke raho"

Daya becomes silent he feels hurt with this "mehmaan" word.. he concentrated back on driving…

Abhijeet looked out.. and went into flashback..

* * *

 _Team was staring at the tv screen shockingly.. all were shattered with this news.._

 _Abhijeet: nahi yeh juth hai.. tum log.. yeh sach maat mano.. yeh news waale toh aapni trp ke liye koi bhi news detey hai.._

 _He moves to acp sir who was standing.._

" _sir yeh juth hai na.." acp sir looks down.. abhijeet shocked.._

" _sir.. aap"_

 _Acp gathered much courage.. "yeh sach hai abhijeet.. mission bura hone se pehle fail ho gaya aur blast"_

 _Abhijeet takes back steps…_

" _sir.. aap juth keh rahe hai.. daya nahi jaa sakta.. mai nahi manta" he speaks loudly with teary eyes.. "mai nahi manta… mai khud pata lagaunga.. khud pata lagaunga.. mai" he moves of bureau…_

 _He asked each and every of daya's khabri.. and his khabri too.. he searches everywhere.. the information which he receives is.. "daya is dead" his hopes started shattered… day by day he started to break down… he even enquired headquarters.. the result was same… he comes home tiring.. he speaks to daya's picture.._

" _kaha chala tu.. kitna dhunda tujhe.. par tu kahi nahi mila.. sabse puchta hun mai sab yahi kehtey hai ki tu nahi hai.. par.. mera dil nahi manta.. itna maat sata mere yaar itna maat sata mujhe… tuth jaaunga mai.. tu janta hai na tu kitni kimti cheez hai mere liye.. (tears coming his eyes..) someone places hand on his shoulder…_

 _Abhijeet turns with a hope it's daya.. but.. it was acp.._

" _sir.. wo nahi aa raha hai itna kehne par bhi nahi aa raha hai wo.."_

 _Acp sir.. "abhijeet wo aab kabhie nahi aayega.. tumne har koshish ki na.. lekin koi faida nahi hun.. joh marr jaatey hai wo kabhie wapas nahi aatey.."_

 _Abhijeet breaks down completely he comes to his knees.. "nahi sir.. daya nahi jaa sakta mujhe chodke.. sab jutth keh rahe hai.. sab.. juthh.."_

 _Acp sir bends down.. "abhijeet ek insaan juth keh sakta hai par puri duniya juth nahi bol sakti.. news channels, newspaper, seniors headquarters.."_

 _He grabs abhijeet into a hug… and consoles him.._

* * *

Tears comes to abhijeet's eyes… daya stops the car in front of house.. abhijeet gets down and walks towards the house silently.. daya parks the car and enters inside the house.. he again went and stood on the door of his room

"daya kitna dhunda tujhe tu kahi nahi mila.. sabse pucha sabka yahi kehna tha ki tu chala gaya tha… phir mahine beeth gaye tu nahi aaya.. nahi aaya tu.. bahut yaad aati hai teri.. bahut yaad aati hai tu bhi waha mujhe miss karta hai na.. bol na tu karta hai na mujhe miss.."

Daya turns and leaves to guest room without making any noise..

"haan abhi bahut miss karta hun tumhe mai.. bahut jyada miss karta hun tumhe mai.. kahi nahi gaya mai tumhare pass hi hun mai.." he goes to washroom washes his face… then comes out… he serves the food in plate.. and goes to room.. but stops..

"kaha jaa rahe ho" daya turns back..

"abhijeet tumhe khana"

"Mera maan nahi hai tum khalo.." he speaks..

"abhijeet dekho tum mujhe baat nahi karna chahtey tek hai maat karo par please aise roj roj maat karo tabiyat bigar jaayegi.. aapne daya ke khatir khalo.."

Abhijeet looks at him.. he takes the plate from his hand and sits on the dining table and starts eating.. daya smiles painfully.. after he is done he keeps the plate into kitchen and comes back..

"tum.. bhi khana kha lena"

Daya: haan wo mai kha lunga par tumhare dawai

Abhijeet spoke angrily "dekho maine khana kha liya iska yeh matlab nahi ki tum joh kahogey mai wo karunga.. samjhe.." he moves to his room.. takes the medicines and eats it… then lays down on bed.. closing his eyes… daya smiles seeing this..

"janta hun ghusse mei hi sahi tumne meri baat mani toh…" he moves to guest room and today he feels a bit relaxed.. but still much work need to be done… it's not easy but it's not impossible

Next morning daya gets up on time.. he gets ready.. and comes out of room..

"good morning abhijeet"

Who was drinking coffee and reading newspaper.. he avoids him.. daya goes to kitchen and gets toast.. he eats.. abhijeet gets up.. takes the keys.. his wallet and gun starts to leave..

"abhijeet mai bhi aa raha hun.." daya eats in hurry and moves closing the door… daya drives and they reach the bureau.. abhijeet moves upstairs and daya comes after parking the car…

All wished them…

Good morning abhijeet sir… all wished..

Good morning daya sir..

Good morning.. daya replies..

Abhijeet asked.. "freddy jab yeh daya nahi hai toh tum sab issey daya kyu bol rahe ho? Aur tum.. tumne hi kaha tha mujhse tum mere daya nahi ho.. toh kyu khudko daya bol rahe ho?"

Daya looked at team and then at abhijeet…

Daya opens his mouths to speak.. "

 **To be continued**

 **A/n: surprise na mai jaldi wapas aa gayi.. hehe.. par yeh kya reviews 50 se 30 ho gaye? Kaha gayab ho gaye sab? Haan.. not fair reviews karo warna mai update nahi karne wali hun…. samjhe silent readers please don't become silent again.. please review… thank you so much as soon as my regular reviewers and silent readers will review.. I will update next…**


	6. Truth Revealed

**A/n: hi friends.. I know I am late but had some personal problems so could not write.. but now all is fine will be regular now…**

Shrestha, priya, duo lovers, guest, mistic morning, loveabhi, kavinsanjana, khalsa, kirti, bhumi98, DA95, humdard duo, angelbetu, naina mallik, sunny, rukmani di, jot, D, abhijeeteye, cid fan, alishba noor- thank you so much for your reviews…

JHUMU- di tek tha exam bas result aayega tab pata chalega.. thank you di…

Khushi- haan yaar luck mera.. mai December mei aaungi india

Shalu- hmm sad toh rahega.. happy dekhtey hai hota hai ki nahi..

Abhidaya fan- aww di.. happy duo moments.. tek hai mai next mei pakka dalungi.. tek hai flashback mei… thank you di..

Nilpari- ek baar demag mei ghus jaaye na ki aadmi maar gaya hai toh bahut muskil hota hai samajna.. aur agar wo insan dil ke kareeb ho toh socho kya haal hota hai…

 **Sorry friends todha jaldi mei hunt oh sabko individual reply nahi kar paayi..**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: SUSPENSE REVEALED**

Before Daya could speak.. acp came there.. as a savior.. "wo kya hai na abhijeet yeh humhare daya jaisa hi hai.. isliye hum sab daya kehtey hai"

"lekin aaj se aap issey daya nahi bulayengey.." saying which he moves out of bureau..

Freddy asked.. "sir agar hum aapko daya nahi bulaengey toh kya bulangey"

Daya said… "tum log mujhe aajse kabir bulaogey"

Freddy: jee daya sir.. I mean kabir sir..

Acp sir moves to his cabin.. saying "daya andar aao kuch baat karni hai tumse"

Daya follows acp sir..

"daya.. yeh sab tum kar rahe ho.. lekin issey sab tek kaise hoga?"

Daya smiled.. "sir mai koshish ke siwa kuch aur kar nahi sakta.. mujhe aapni jagah wapas pani hai chahe iske liye jitne marji jooth bolne padey mai bolunga.."

Acp: jyada pareshan toh nahi kar raha abhijeet..

Daya nodes.. "pareshan toh nahi bas humesha ki tarah ghussa aur nakhre bahut karta hai"

Daya's phone rings and he goes to answer it.. excusing himself..

Acp sir pov: kash maine abhijeet ko sach bata diya hota uss din toh aaj yeh din nahi dekhna padhta..

* * *

 _After few days… when daya's death news was heard.. a special meeting was called by headquarters.. acp sir attending the meeting.. where he heard a news which was shocking .._

 _Acp got up "sir aap yeh kya keh rahe hai daya zinda hai !"_

 _Dcp: haan pradyuman tumne sahi suna.. daya zinda hai.._

 _Acp questioned.. "par wo sab news.. aap sabne jutth kyu kaha mujhse? Aur wo hai kaha? Aaya kyu nahi?"_

 _Dcp: pradyuman tum please pehle baith jao.. sab batatey hai tumhe.._

 _Acp sits.. on back on the chair.._

 _Dcp started.. "daya iss waqt gupt jagah par surakshit hai.. blast mei wo zakhmi hua tha.. he survived.."_

 _Acp: toh aapne bataya kyu nahi? wo wapas yaha kyu nahi hai?_

 _Dcp explained.. "kyuki abhie mission pura nahi hua hai.. wo todha tek ho jaaye toh he has to continue the mission.."_

 _Acp sir shocked.. "sir.. uski jaan jaatey jaatey bachi hai aur aap abh bhi keh rahe hai ki wo mission ko continue kare.. waha abhijeet ki kya halat ho rahi hai aap jante bhi hai kuch…" he spoke caring with some anger on his seniors… how could they think daya could continue after risking his life…_

 _Dcp: pradyuman.. cid officer ki duty hoti hai ki wo aapna farz nibhaye.. chahe usmei uski jaan kyu na chali jaaye lekin ek officer martey dum tak desh ke liye ladhta hai.. he reminded him…_

 _Acp sir hits his hand hard.. "aap mujhe maat batayie.. mai janta hun yeh sab.. par mai abhijeet se sach nahi chupa sakta.. mai ussey bata dunga.. daya ke jinda hone ka sach.." saying which he moves out of conference room…_

 _Dcp followed him.. "pradyuman ruko.."_

 _Acp stopped.. and turned.._

 _Dcp tried to make him understand.. "dekho pradyuman agar daya ke jinda hone ki khabar bahar aa gayi toh mission fail ho sakta hai itna hi nahi daya ki jaan ko bhi khatra ho sakta hai.. abhijeet ko tum jante hi ho.. ussey dekhke toh yahi lagega na sabko ki.. daya jinda hai isliye uske cehre pe koi chikan nahi hai.. tum samjho.. jab tak daya khud wapas nahi aata.. daya ko marra hua hi rehne doh"_

 _Acp sir looked at him.. with firing eyes and without saying anything leaves from there…_

 _A door of a house opens and a person enters inside looking much tired.. his red eyes and dark circles showed he had not slept from many nights… he disappointedly removes his coat.. with no strength left in his arms… and throws it.. he walks into a room.. acp sir also arrived at the same house.. he saw the door opened… "lagta hai aaj phir ussey dundle gaya tha" he enters inside the house and moves to the same room as daily he is coming to duo home and abhijeet is always present inside the same room… he stops at the door when he hears a painful voice of the person sitting on the bed holding a photograph in his hand.._

" _tu jinda hai daya… mai janta hun bas ek sabut mil jaaye sabko bataunga mai.. ki tu maara nahi hai.. mujhe chodke nahi gaya hai tu.. par roj dundhta hun mai tujhe nahi milta tu kahi.. kya tu sach mei chala gaya.. haan? tu milega na toh baat hi nahi karunga tujhse.."_

 _Acp shocked… his pov: shayad sahi mei.. agar maine abhijeet ko daya ke jinda hone ki khabar bata di toh ussey koi tension nahi hogi aur uske hav bhav se duniya walo ko pata chal jaayega daya jinda hai.. I am sorry abhijeet na chahtey hue bhi mujhe tumse sach chupana padh raha hai mai majbur hun.."_

 _He turns to leave from there.. when freddy comes in.._

" _good evening sir.."_

 _Acp acted normal.. "good evening.. khana laao ho"_

 _Freddy nodes.. "haan sir manisha ne aaj phir bejha hai khana"_

 _Acp: freddy bahut pareshani hoti hai na tumhe.. roj yaha aana.. itni saari dhant khake ho.._

 _Freedy: nahi sir pareshani wali koi baat nahi hai.. abhijeet sir ka khyal aab humhe rakhna hai.. daya sir ko kitna bura lagega ki unke peeche hum unke bhai ka khayal nahi rakhtey_

 _Acp sir feeling really guilty.. "mai chalta hun tum sambal lena aur jarurat ho toh phone kardena.."_

 _He is strong person.. he was trying to control his emotions.. and moves out from there.._

 _Freddy entered inside daya's room.. "abhijeet sir"_

 _Abhijeet looked at him.._

" _freddy tum phir aa gaye.." he spoke harsly_

" _sir aapke liye khana laaya hun.."_

" _mujhe nahi khana hai tum wapas le jaao" abhijeet spoke.._

 _Freddy said sadly "sir manisha ne itne pyaar se aapke liye bejha hai.. aur wo bhi daya sir ki favourite.. sabsi hai.."_

 _Listening to one word DAYA.. he feels smooth.. and strength in his body.. "kya banaya hai?"_

 _Freddy said.. "paneer ki sabzi.. lekin aapko nahi khani hai toh koi baat nahi mai wapas le jaata hun.. aur majburan fhekna padega.." he turned to leave.._

 _But abhijeet stopped him with.. "kitchen mei plate hai"_

 _Freddy smiled.. he quickly went to kitchen grabbed the plate and served it.. and gave to abhijeet.. "lejiye sir kahiye.."_

 _Abhijeet took a bit.. and remembered how he and his buddy use to enjoy the dinner always.._

 _ **Daya spoke with his sweat voice "Arey abhijeet.. yeh kya kuch special banao aaj.. paneer ki sabzi.."**_

 _ **Abhijeet said.. "Dekh daya itna time nahi hai tujhe bhook nahi lagi hai"**_

" _ **Lagi hai na boss.. bahut bhook lagi hai par aaj kuch special khane ka maan hai.. chalo.. jaldi se banadoh.. milke kahengey warna paneer fridge mei pada pada sadh jaayega.."**_

 _Abhijeet smiled.. he eat sabzi and roti.. freddy smiled.. his pov "roj koi na koi bahana dhundta hun mai.. kash daya sir kahi se wapas aa jaaye.."_

 _The days passed.. and abhijeet's health started to deteriorate.._

 _Abhijeet was sitting inside the room.. when someone touched his shoulder.. and a familiar voice came.._

" _mai aa gaya boss"_

 **A/n: please do review.. next I will update soon… hmm hope I can get back my silent readers and regular reviewers.. missing them.. chalo hope can cross.. 280.. take care.. bye see you soon..**

 **Palak96**


	7. Plan 2: Dinner

**A/n: hello friends sorry for late update but guys I was not well.. I am still recovering**

Shrestha- thank you..

Rai the nightqueen- thank you..

Abhidaya Fan- thank you.. di haha.. aacha kuch Raheem kiya aap pe diya kuch happy moments of duo..

Artanish- thank you..

Anamika- hi thank you for your long review it really encourages writers like me.. keep on doing your bak bak.. hehe.. love ya

DA95- thank you.. so much

Alishba noor- thank you..

Duo lovers- thank you..

Hamdard duo- thank you..

Nilpari- yes dear.. aisa hi kuch hai.. thank you..

Kirti- haan problem is fine mujhe na viral fever ho gaya hai aur aaj hi fever se uthi hun…

Priya- thank you..

Kavinsanjana- thank you..

Sakshi- thank you..

Loveabi- thank you..

Guest- thank you..

Bhumi98- thank you..

Rukmani- thank you.. di

Mistic morning- thank you..

Jhumu- thank you.. di

Aashi's hone40- thank you.. dear

Krittika- thank you di..

Shzk lucky- thank you.. di.. chalyie iss baar maaf kiya agli baar aisa nahi hona chahiye…

Niti- thank you..

Abhijeet lover- thank you..

Storybypalakfan- thank you..

Snu- thank you..

The123- thank you..

Dia- thank you.. so much

Piya01- thank you..

To all guests- thank you so much…

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: PLAN 2 DINNER**

" _mai aa gaya boss"_

 _Abhijeet smiled.. he turned back.. "daya tum.. jinda ho.. mai kehta tha na tum jinda ho.. chalo.. abhie sabko batatey hai.. hmm"_

 _Happily he moved but when he turned back.. no one was there… he started to look here and there but daya was nowhere to be found.. it was all his imagination…_

 _Once Abhijeet came back home tiring sat on sofa… someone placed his hand on his forehead.._

" _thak gaye na.. mai daba deta hun sar"_

 _Abhijeet smiles.. he takes his hand to pull the soft hand which was on his head… but it vanished again.. he gets up and starts to look around.. but no one is there…_

 _At bureau.._

 _Freddy was looking tensed.. he went to acp sir.._

" _sir mujhe aapse jaruri baat karni hai"_

 _Acp asked.. "haan bolo freddy"_

" _sir abhijeet sir ki tabiyat bigarti jaa rahi hai.. kuch kijiye sir"_

 _Acp answered.. "freddy ussey leke mai bhi tensed.. hun.. tum fikar maat karo tumhare abhijeet sir ko mai dekhta hun"_

 _Freddy nodes and moves from there_

 _Next morning the sun shined.. abhijeet was sleeping with his buddy's photo in his hand.. door bell ranged.. he wake up and came to open the door.._

 _He was surprised to see the person.. "sir aap"_

" _haan mai"_

 _Abhijeet moved inside.. followed by acp sir.._

" _yeh kya haal bana rakha hai aapna haan? tek se khatey peetey nahi ho chalo aab bahut hua bureau chalo"_

 _Abhijeet turned and looked at him.. "sir bureau"_

" _haan bahut hua gher mei aaram aab bureau chalo"_

" _sir please mujhe kahi nahi jaana" he answered him.._

" _abhijeet aise jindagi nahi rukti.. kaam to kaam hota hai wo karna padhta hai ussey muh nahi modh saktey hum.. aur daya ko aacha lagega yeh jaanke ki tum apni duty nahi kar rahe ho?"_

" _par sir mai"_

 _Acp: abhijeet tum wapas se bureau aana shuru karo tumhe aacha lagega chalo ready ho jao mai wait kar raha hun.._

 _Abhijeet tries to protest.. "par.."_

 _Acp: maine kaha na mai yahi wait kar raha hun tumhara.._

 _Abhijeet signs and moves to his room to get ready…_

 _Acp pov: sorry abhijeet par tum bureau mei aankhon ke samne toh rahogey aur kaam mei busy bhi rahogey…_

* * *

Acp sir comes out of his thoughts.. "aisa tumne bureau join kar liya par tumhare tabiyet mei ki sudhar nahi aaya phir aachanak wapas aa gaya.. aab toh daya hi hai joh sb normal kar sakta hai"

Evening duo went home.. something strike daya's mind… he moved towards the kitchen..

"abhijeet aaj mai kuch khane ke liye banata hun.. tum kya khaogey" he shouted from inside..

Abhijeet irritated answered.. "kuch nahi"

Daya: aise kaise kuch nahi aaj toh mere haath ka hi khana padega tumhe..

He starts making.. abhijeet was completing a file.. he looked at time..

He mumbled.. "pechle 2 gante se kitchen mei ghussa hua hai pata nahi kya haal bana raha hoga mere kitchen ka"

Daya comes out.. keeps the dinner on dining table..

"abhijeet.. dinner is ready aa jao"

Abhijeet got up.. "mujhe nahi khana tum khalo"

Daya: maine itni mehnat se banaya hai tum mana kyu kar rahe ho

Abhijeet: maine pehle keh diya tha tumse ki mai khana nahi kahunga.. tum… khao mujhe nahi khana freddy aata hi hoga leke mere liye khana

Daya smiled..

"abhijeet 9 bajh gaye hai aaj freddy nahi aayega"

Abhijeet answered.. "roj aata hai aaj bhi aayega.."

He takes his phone and calls freddy..

Here freddy was at his home.. he sees his phone ringing.. he sees the caller id and is shocked.. "abhijeet sir.. marr gaya"

Freddy recalls..

" _freddy aaj se tum khana gher nahi bejogey"_

 _Freddy: sir aap_

 _Daya: haan mei keh raha hun_

 _Freddy: sir par abhijeet sir mera wait karengey aur unhe mujhe phone kiya toh_

 _Daya: freddy tum koi bahana bana dena tek hai.. bas khana dene maat aana_

He picks up the phone.. "hello abhijeet sir.."

"freddy kaha ho tum khana leke nahi aaye aaj"

Freddy smiled.. "sir wo aaj haan wo actually kuch urgent kaam tha isliye.. maine daya sir matlab kabir sir se kaha tha mai rakhta hun sir.. good night" he cuts the call… tensely..

"hello.. freddy" abhijeet gets angry.. "yeh freddy bhi na pehle nahi bata sakta tha"

Daya smiles.. he sits on the chair.. "kya hua abhijeet freddy aa raha hai khana leke?" he asked teasingly

Abhijeet looks at him.. "nahi aa raha hai" answers him..

"maine toh pehli kah tha aa jao khana khalo"

He still stubborn.. he orders from hotel.. and waits for food to arrive…

Daya pov: agar hotel ka khana aa gaya toh meri puri mehnat bekar ho jaayegi.. kuch toh karna padega..

He takes out his phone and messages.. freddy..

"abhie restaurant se abhijeet ne khane ka order kiya hai cancel karwao"

Freddy shocked.. He messaged back

"daya sir kya kya karwaha rahe hai aap mujhse"

Daya "jaisa keh raha hun waisa karo! Jaldi!"

"okay sir kaam ho jaayega aapka"

Daya smiles.. here abhijeet is waiting.. but food had not arrived..

"abhijeet khana khalo dekho mera khana bhi tanda ho jaayega"

"kabir.. chup baitho todhi dher.. dekh nahi raha mai important kaam kar raha hun" he scolds him..

Daya: pehle khana khalo baad mei sabki class le lena

Abhijeet: tum manogey nahi na

Daya: tum aakey khana khalo mai kuch nahi kahunga..

Abhijeet stubs his feet in anger… comes and sit on the table.. daya serves him.. and he starts eating.. the food reminded him of his buddy daya..

"yeh khana tumne kaha se sikha?" abhijeet asked..

"hai koi special person usne hi sikhaya kafi waqt laga par sikha hi diya.. kyu? aacha nahi hai"

"nahi bahut aacha hai…" while taking a bite

Soon both were done.. abhijeet got up to keep the plate in the kitchen daya stopped him.. "mai rakh dunga.. tum rehen doh"

"mere hi gher mei mujhe rok rahe ho? Mai aapna kaam khud karta hun"

He moved to the kitchen…

Daya: marr gaye..

Abhijeet looks at the mess.. "Kabirrrr" he shouts..

Daya gets up and runs inside the kitchen.. "maine kaha tha na mai rakh dunga.. par tum suntey kaha ho"

Abhijeet strictly "yeh kya haal banaya hai meri kitchen ka haan? kab sudhogrey tum daya? humesha se yahi kartey ho?"

Daya first.. "sorry abhijeet mai" then realized.. "abhijeet tum tek ho? Tumne mujhe daya kaha"

Abhijeet realized.. "nahi.. wo tumne daya wali harkat ki toh ussey mai aise hi danta hun.. 15 minute mei mujhe kitchen waisa chahiye jaisa tha.. samjhe.."

Daya nodes.. abhijeet keeps the plate and moves from there.. daya cleans up the mess made by him… and comes out… abhijeet was not present there.. daya knew well where he had gone.. he came and stood at the door and quietly started listening to his buddy..

"pata hai daya aaj kitchen mei kitney time baad itni gandagi hui.. daya smiled at this… bahut gussa aaya.. teri bhi yaad aa gayi.. khana pata nahi tere jaisa kyu banaya usne.. tune toh kaha tha ki tere jaisa khana koi nahi bana sakta phir?"

Daya mumbled.. "sahi toh kaha mere jaisa khana koi nahi bana sakta.."

Abhijeet looked at the door.. daya hide.. then he again began his chat.. "miss you daya.. kabir hai gher mein par tu nahi hai na.. toh adhura sa lagta hai"

Daya: mujhe bhi abhijeet pata nahi kab tak aise ajnabee ki tarah aapne hi gher mei rehna padega.. ek baar tum yakeen karlo mai hi daya hun toh sab pehle jaise ho jaayega…

Someone placed hand on his shoulder.. he turns back..

"abhijeet"

Abhijeet asked.. "tum yaha kamre ke bahar kya kar rahe ho? Maine tumse mana kiya tha na ki iske aas pass bhi maat dikhna.."

Daya tensed.. "Wo.. mai.."

Abhijeet looked at him with firing eyes.. "bolo.."

* * *

 **A/n: sorry guys for late update mujhe virul fever ho gaya tha aaj hi puri tarahse recover kiya hai.. socha yeh update kar dun.. par yeh kya guys.. only 25 reviews previously? Not done please do review.. all please… next update 240 hone ke baad aayega.. that will be Friday night warna.. Monday.. so review jaldi jaldi.. mai bhi tek ho jau jaldi jaldi…**


	8. a small hope shatters

**A/n: hi friends.. I am back finally.. fully recovered..**

Naina mallik- thank you so much..

Krittika di- thank you di..

Shrestha- thank you so much..

Shalu- thank you so much..

Abhidaya fan- thank you so much di..

Priya- thank you so much.. haan yaar bhukar toh aa jaata hai par abhie phurrr ho gaya hehehe…

Shzk lucky- thank you di.. hmm.. sad sad.. kya kare adaat se majbur… hehe

Artanish- thank you so much..

Loveabhi- thank you so much.. meri tabiyet aab perfect hai dear.. love u my cutie pie

Naz- D- thank you so much..

Bhumi98- thank you so much..

Kirti- thank you so much.. sista.. take care.. love u

Nilpari- love u too.. thank you so much..

DA95- thank you so much.. haan yaar yeh fever bhi na bahut pareshan karta hai abhie phurrr kar diya isko maine.. hehe..

Guest- hoho attitude dekhna hai.. chalo ismei dhika dengey.. take care.. plan bhi fail hongey don't worry..

Kavinsanjana- thank you so much..

D- thank you so much..

Khushi- thank you so much.. dear haan abhie mai fit hun.. and happy birthday my dear friend.. u will get your birthday gift soon.. :)

Mistic morning- thank you so much… take care..

Amisha Yadav- thank you so much..

Rukmani- thank you so much.. di.. haan di abhie mai bilkul fit hun

Abhijeet lover- thank you so much..

Niti, the123, snu, Dia, priya01, Danish, fana, little girl, your's fan, JDC, sanju, abhi's fan, khalid, neha - thank you so much..

cid fan- no problem dear.. take care..

push23- thank you so much..

 **CHAPTER 8: A SMALL HOPE SHATTERS**

"haan wo actually mai wo case ki file lene aa raha tha kal sir ko submit karni hai na"

Abhijeet asked.. "kaunsi file?"

Daya: arey wo serial killer wali

Abhijeet: wo file toh aaj subah hi tumne submit ki thi na.. raising his eyebrows..

Daya: kya? aacha.. mai bhi na bulakar hun.. good night.. saying which he moves towards the guest room.. with fast steps.. closing the door

"bach gaya aaj toh mai.. daya jaldi se aapni jagah wapas pani hogi tujhe.. kab ta kaise chupke cupke dekega.."

Next morning.. daya got ready he came out..

"good morning abhijeet"

Abhijeet while reading newspaper and drinking coffee.. "good morning"

"dekho tumhare pass bas 5 minute hai mai late nahi hona chahta kiski wajah se"

Daya: 5 minute mei mai ready kaise nasta karunga..

Abhijeet: wo tum dekhlo.. warna mai gadi leke chala jaunga tum.. aatey rehna..

Folding the newspaper.. he went to keep the cup of coffee in the kitchen.. daya hurriedly took a toast put jam on it and ate it.. soon abhijeet returned took the car keys.. daya followed..

"mai drive karu"

Abhijeet answered.. "nahi mai drive kar sakta hun"

He sat on driving seat.. daya beside him.. abhijeet was feeling pain in his head.. but as always ignores it.. soon they reached bureau… they moved up.. all wished them..

Sachin called "da.. kabir sir"

But daya did not responded.. he was working in computer..

"kabir sir" a bit loud..

Sachin went to him.. "sir.."

Daya looks up at him.. "haan sachin"

"yeh file dekh lijiye aap"

Daya: haan lao..

Then he whispered.. "sir mai aapko kabir sir ke naam se pukar raha tha aap please dhyan rakhiye warna abhijeet sir ko shaq ho jaayega.."

Daya nodes

"hmm.."

Then he moves from there..

Daya pov: daya kya kar raha hai koi galti maat kar.. 2 second nahi lagengey sharp mind ko pakarne mei

During lunch time.. all started to leave.. abhijeet was feeling dizzy.. he got up from his desk and rook few steps ahead.. all became blur in front of his eyes..

He was about to fall.. but two strong arms grabs him.. "abhijeet" daya shouts..

"haan mai tek hun"

"nahi tum tek nahi ho.. baitho idher.."

Freddy grabs the chair.. and daya makes him sit..

Daya looks at him with angry eyes.. freddy gets the water for him…

He drinks the water..

"kya tum bata saktey ho kitne din se tum aapni medicine skip kar rahe ho?" daya asked him..

"wo.. 2.."

Daya signs in disappointment..

"kya karu mai tumhara abhijeet haan? kuch din tabiyet tek rahi iska yeh matlab nahi hai beemari tek ho gayi.. tumhari.. humesha se yahi problem hai tumhare.. kiski baat toh sunni nahi hai tumhe… ghusaa dekha rahe ho.. lekin laparwahi kyu kar rahe ho haan?" scolding him..

Freddy: sir.. jaane dijiye na

Daya: kaise jaane dun freddy.. malum nahi hai issey yeh medicine kitni important hai haan?

Abhijeet was silently listening what daya was saying..

"aab aise kyu chup baithe ho.. kehtey kyu nahi kuch.. bataogey mujhe kis khushi mein tumse dawai nahi li?"

Abhijeet was about to speak when daya continued "mai hi batata hun.. khud se narazgi hogi ya mujhse ghussa hongey isliye nahi li.. hai na.."

Acp sir comes.. "kya baat hai itna kyu chila rahe ho?"

Daya looked at him.. "sir agar yeh aap aapne ladle se puche toh aacha hoga.."

Acp: daya shant ho jao.. kyu chila rahe ho tum abhijeet par.. hua kya hai?

Freddy spoke.. "sir wo abhijeet sir ne medicine skip ki aur aaj wo behosh hotey hotey reh gaye.. isliye kabir sir ko ghussa.. aaya"

Acp: abhijeet kya hai yeh..

Abhijeet: sorry sir..

Daya: sorry kehne se tek nahi ho jaaogey tum.. abhie ke abhie gher chal rahe ho tum..

Abhijeet looked up at him.. "par.."

Daya gave anger glance to him.. "kaha na gher chal rahe ho tum"

Abhijeet got up.. daya took him to the parking area.. he made him sit in front.. and buckled the seat belt.. he came to driving seat and started driving towards home..

Abhijeet pov: mai iski dhant kyu sun raha tha isne kaha mujhe jaane ko aur mai iske saath aa gaya kyu?

Soon they reached home…

"uthro mai park karke aata hun"

Abhijeet got down… soon daya returned.. and moved inside the house..

"baitho yaha.." he made him sit on the sofa..

He looks for his medicine.. he was frustrated.. and drawers he was closing harshly..

"tooth jaayegi aaram se"

Daya looked at him.. "itna hi pyaar hai toh khud dhundo"

Abhijeet was surprised at his frustration.. "wo udher cabinet mei hai" pointing towards the cabinet..

Daya went and took out his medicines.. "yeh cabinet ke andar rakhne ke liye nahi di thi doctor ne khane ke liye di thi.."

Handed him glass of water with water.. abhijeet took the medicine..

"senior inspector abhijeet.. I am warning you dubara tumne yeh miss kiya na toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.."

Taking glass from his hand.. and moved into kitchen..

"aisa lag raha hai jaise daya mujhe dhant raha hai aur sunna raha hai.. aur mujhe kya hua mai kyu uski dhant sun raha hun, aur baat maan raha hun.. kuch keh bhi nahi paaya mai"

He closes his eyes.. and puts his head on back rest of sofa..

Here daya.. "mai kuch jyada hi ghussa kar gaya itna nahi dhanta chahiye tha mujhe.. par yeh bhi laparwahi karta hai.."

He came out.. saw abhijeet slept there.. daya went into room grabbed the blanket and covered him properly.. rubbing his hairs..

"boss.. bas ek baar tum pehchan lo mujhe.. phir sab tek ho jaayega.. aur I am sorry itna dhanta tumhe maine.."

His phone rang.. he picked up the phone..

"hello"

The person on other side.. "daya kya hua itna low kyu sound kar rahe ho?"

"sir.. nahi kuch nahi" wiping his tears..

"daya tumhe toh aaj khush hona chahiye"

Daya was confused.. "sir.. mai samjha nahi kuch"

Acp smiles.. "aaj kuch hua abhijeet chup chap tumhare dhant kha raha tha aur ek baar tumne kaha aur wo tumhare saath chala gaya"

Daya till now have not realized this.. "haan sir.. wo chahta toh mujhe ladhta.. kehta tum hotey kaun ho wagera wagera.."

Acp: haan yeh toh aachi baat hai na.. shayad aab wo dhere dhere tumhe pehchan raha hai…

Daya: kash sir aisa hi ho.. par aaj mujhe bura laga itni si baat ke liye itna kuch keh diya maine issey..

Acp: tumne joh kaha sahi kiya.. jiddi hai wo toh aise hi sudhara jaa sakta hai jiddi logo ko

Daya smiles looking at his buddy.. "Wo toh hai sir"

And then he cuts the call..

"ek kaam karta hun dinner bana leta hun.."

He moved into kitchen.. after an hour.. abhijeet opened his eyes.. he found blanket covering him..

"pehle toh dhanta hai aur phir pyaar dekhata hai.. huh"

Daya's phone rings.. which was on silent.. abhijeet looks at caller id.. "freddy ka.. koi kaam hoga.."

He picks up the phone..

Before he could speak freddy says.. "sir abhijeet sir kaise hai tek hai na wo"

Abhijeet smiles at his concern "freddy mai bilkul tek hun"

Freddy was surprised.. "abhijeet sir.. aap tek hai yeh aachi baat hai.. aab aap please koi laparwahi maat kijiyega.."

Abhijeet: freddy mai tek hun kuch nahi hoga mujhe..

And cuts the call..

Daya comes out..

"good evening abhijeet.."

"good evening.." abhijeet spoke in harsh way..

Daya sign.. his pov.. "Wapas se aapne avtar mei"

"aab kaisa lag raha hai"

"tek hun.. ek baat batao kya mai jaan sakta hun kis haq se tumne mujhe itna dhanta.. aur itna kuch sunaya" he asked him..

Daya fires back.. "aur kya mai jaan sakta hun kis khushi mei tumne aapni dawai nahi li?"

Abhijeet was stunned.. "sawal pehle maine kiya baat ko badlo maat tum"

"arey ulta chor kotwaal ko dhant raha hai.. bhalayi ka toh jamana hi nahi raha.. kiska bhala sochna galat baat hai kya?" daya asked him..

Abhijeet: nahi.. hai par tum mera bhala maat socho.. mehmaan ho toh mehmaan banke raho meri jindagi ka hissa banane ki koshish maat karo tum..

Saying which he moves to his room.. "aur haan mai aapna dhyan khudse rakh sakta hun.. kiski jarurat nahi hai mujhe" closes the door..

Daya feels hurt… with harsh behavior of abhijeet…

 _ **mehmaan ho toh mehmaan banke raho meri jindagi ka hissa banane ki koshish maat karo tum..**_

mehmaan.. nahi hun mai tumhara daya hun abhijeet.. tumhara daya.. joh aapne aapki jagah wapas paane ki koshish kar raha hai.. ek pal ke laga tha mujhe ki shayad tumne mujhe pehchan liya hai.. par nahi.. par mai haar nahi manunga.. nahi manunga mai haar..

 **A/N: finally yeh chapter likh diya.. sorry guys mujhe na samaj nahi aa raha tha kya likhu.. par yeh idea aaya hope it satisfies u all.. take care.. and must review.. missing many of my reviews.. please do review minimum 40 reviews.. will update on Friday..**


	9. Twist

**A/n: hello friends I am back.. sorry kya karu tabiyet phirse bigar gayi thi aur aab tek hui toh college ka tension uff busy schedule.. here is the chapter with some twist :) thank you so much for your reviews.. sorry aaj time nahi hai individual thanks bolne ka..**

It was Sunday after noon.. daya was sitting on the sofa and shuffling the channel while abhijeet was looking for something.. daya was trying to figure out what he is looking for..

"abhijeet kya dundh rahe ho itni dher se"

Abhijeet answered.. "tumse matlab.. tum aapna kaam karo"

Daya signs in disappointment.. "mai tumhare help karu?"

Abhijeet turns.. "haan chup baithe raho"

Daya smiles.. he again starts searching.. daya gets up.. and moves to abhijeet

"abhijeet bolo bhi kya dundh rahe ho" he asked him

Abhijeet turned towards him.. "report joh kal submit karni hai" he answered him irritated

Daya shakes his head in no.. and goes to study room. He then comes out with a file in his hand and shows it to abhijeet..

"tumne joh 15 minute waste kiye hai issey dundhne mei issey toh aacha hota tum mujhse puch letey"

Abhijeet took the file from his hand and looked at it.

"tumhe kaise pata yeh file waha hai?"

Daya spoke "kyuki padso raat ko tum ispe kaam kar rahe they aur phir maine issey sambal ke rakh diya tha jab yeh file room mein table ke peeche ghir gayi thi"

Abhijeet says "thank you!" and moves to his room.. daya smiles

Next day duo goes to bureau.. all wish them

"morning kabir sir"

Daya smiles and wishes them back "good morning"

Duo move to their desk and start working.

After a while sachin's phone ranged.. he looked at the caller id. He picked up the phone

"haan Raghu bolo"

The kabri gives him some information.

"tek hai hum abhie pahuchtey hai tu unpe najar rakhna aur haan sambalke"

Freddy asked.. "kya baat hai"

Sachin said "freddy jis mujrim ko hum itne dino se dhund rahe they wo aaj pakar mei aaya hai!"

Abhijeet asked.. "kaun?"

Sachin told "serial killer uske aadtey ka pata chal gaya hai humhe abhie jaana hoga"

Abhijeet: toh dher kis baat ki chalo.. getting up from his chair..

Daya glared at him "abhijeet tum nahi jaogey"

Abhijeet looked at him angrily "kyu? nahi jaa sakta mai"

Daya said "kyuki tumhare tabiyet tek nahi hai"

Abhijeet: dekho kabir mai tek hun aab itna bhi kamjor nahi hun ki kaam na kar saku mai jaa raha hun jisse aana hai aa sakta hai

Saying which he moved out of bureau

Daya gives anger expression.. "kisiki nahi sunta yeh"

Others smiles..

Freddy says "sir hum sab hai na"

Daya nodes.. "chalo issey pehle wo akela nikal jaaye"

Daya, freddy, purvi, sachin leave from bureau.

They reach at the criminal hideout. All take their position and the firing starts.. some of them were dead and some severely injured..

Abhijeet told "ambulance bulao aur pahuchao inhe hospital"

Whereas daya had moved further in to catch the criminal.. abhijeet looked around..

"yeh kabir kaha gaya?"

Then they hear some crashing sound

Freddy said "sir yeh awaas"

Abhijeet: udher aagey se chalo dekhtey hai

Abhijeet and freddy moved to the same direction where daya had went. They moved ahead freddy saw something and was shocked.. he shouted

"abhijeet sir"

Abhijeet came running hearing freddy's scream

"haan freddy"

Then he looked at the injured person..

"kabir"

Daya spoke "abhijeet wo mujrim bhaag"

Abhijeet said "freddy jaake dekho"

Freddy ran towards the back door.. abhijeet made daya stand.. "tum tek toh ho"

Daya nodes.. "haan abhijeet mai tek hun"

Daya feels pain in his head wound and was about fall.. when abhijeet grabbed him..

"tum tek nahi ho kitna khoon nikal raha hai chalo hospital"

"par wo"

Abhijeet gives him anger look.. and takes him to hospital.

The doctor informs abhijeet "he is fine jyada gehri chot nahi hai jaldi ghav bhar jaayega par unhe 2 din ka complete rest lene dey"

Abhijeet nodes.. "thank you doctor"

Then he tells to daya "mai dawai leke aata hun tum wait karo"

Daya nodes. After abhijeet leaves daya smiles.. "chalo shuruwat toh ho gayi hai bas aab aagey koi musibat naa aaye"

Abhijeet goes to pharmacy and takes medicines for daya.. he pays them and heads back to daya's room. on the way he hits a person.. and medicines drops down from his hand..

The man helps him to pick up the medicine "sorry" and leaves from there.. abhijeet finds the voice familiar.. by the time he turns to see the person the person had already disappeared.. he turns back and sees daya standing there..

"tum?" he uttered blankly

Daya confused.. "haan mai tum aaye nahi toh socha mai hi aa jaata hun"

"mai aa raha tha.. chalo chaltey hai gher"

Daya said "abhijeet par wo bureau mei.." before he could continue further he received a killing stare of his buddy..

"kabir shayad tumne tek se suna nahi doctor ne kya kaha?"

Daya said immediately: chalo gher hi chaltey hai

They moved out of hospital.. soon they arrived at home.. abhijeet received a message..

He told daya "kabir tum gher ke andar jaao aur aaram karna mujhe important kaam hai mai tumse baad mei milta hun"

Daya comes out of the car and abhijeet drives off.. daya feels bad with behavior of his buddy as he never leaves him before giving him medicine and making him sleep no matter how urgent it is.. but he was completely aware it is the circumstances.. because for his buddy he is not his daya. He sadly opens the door of the house and moves inside closing the door and sitting on sofa..

"aaj mujhe aisa lag raha hai jaise mai aapne gher nahi kisi paraye ke gher mei hun"

After an hour abhijeet enters inside the bureau..

Freddy ask him "sir kabir sir kaise hai?"

Abhijeet answered "tek hai wo abhie 2 din aaram karne ko kaha hai"

Freddy: aap yaha?

Abhijeet: haan urgent kaam tha

Freddy: aur kabir sir?

Abhijeet answered "wo gher pe hai aaram kar raha hai.."

He moves inside acp sir cabin..

Freddy talks to himself "ek wo din tha jab abhijeet sir bureau aatey they sir se kehne ki wo nahi aayengey daya sir ki tabiyet kharab hai aur aab unhe kaam jyada important lagta hai"

Sachin hears him and answers him "freddy ismei sir ki kya galti hai wo toh"

Freedy says "janta hun mai isliye toh daya sir ko leke pareshan hun unhe kaisa lagta hoga daya sir hotey hue bhi wo aise"

Sachin puts his hand on his shoulder "sab tek ho jaayega freddy"

Freddy nodes.. "uss din ka hi intejar hai"

After completing the work abhijeet moved back towards the house.. he rang the bell.. but daya did not opened the door..

"yeh darwaja kyu nahi khol raha hai"

He took the out the duplicate key and entered inside found daya sleeping on couch itself..

"lagta hai jabse aaya hai aise hi soh gaya"

He looked at the medicine and checks.. not taken yet.. he places his hand on daya's shoulder..

"kabir.. utho.."

But no response.. abhijeet shakes him a bit..

Daya opens his eyes.. "abhijeet tum"

Abhijeet: maine kaha tha na dawai leke kamre mei sona

Daya realized his position.. "wo mai actually"

Abhijeet handed him the medicine and glass of water.. "yeh lo"

Daya takes it..

Abhijeet: ab please room mei jaake aaram karo.. chalo

Daya nodes.. he gets up and walks towards the room.

Meanwhile abhijeet thinks about the person which whom he crashed with at hospital..

Here inside room..

Daya pov: kabhie lagta hai ki dhere dhere shayad abhijeet mujhe pehchan raha hai aur kabhie lagta hai mai bas ek guest hun yaha.. lekin aaj joh hua itna toh yakeen hai mujhe ki jaldi sab tek ho jaayega..

He lays down on bed and closes his eyes..

Next morning daya opens his eyes.. he looks at the time 10 am..

"itna late ho gaya shyad pain ke maare aankh nahi khuli"

He saw a note on the side table.. daya smiles.. he reads it

"aaj time pe dawai le lena warna tabiyet bigar jaayegi bureau mei bahut kaam bhi hai tumhare hisse ka kaam mai nahi karne wala"

Daya smiles.. "mujhpe ghussa dekhatey ho sach toh yahi hai kahi na kahi tumhara dil manta hai ki mai daya hi hun tumhara…"

He got up.. then went to washroom to take bath..

Here abhijeet along with team member came to mall as they got news something is going to happen at the mall..

"sab aachi tarah se dekho aur haan kisko pata na chaley warna bhag dar mei mujrim alert ho jaayega"

Sachin nodes.. "yes sir"

The team gets separates and starts searching..

Abhijeet's phone rings he picks up.. "haan bolo sachin"

Sachin says "sir wo aadmi pakra gaya hai uske haath mei briefcase the jisme bomb tha"

Abhijeet: good job! Ussey arrest karke leke chalo.. mai pahuch raha hun..

Then he cuts the call.. he remembers..

"kabir ke pass toh itne kapde bhi nahi hai.. laundry mei de deta hai mujhe daya ke kapre dene partey hai kareed bhi nahi sakta itni kamjusi.. huh.. mujhe hi kuch karna padega" he enters inside the shop..

And starts looking for some clothes.. his phone rings.. it was freddy..

"sir kaha hai aap?"

Abhijeet says "freddy tum log bureau jao mai kuch dher mei aa jaunga"

Freddy answers "tek hai sir"

And cuts the call..

Abhijeet moves towards the shirt area.. and starts looking for a shirt..

"arey yaar yeh kya koi aachi se shirt dhikao" a voice he hears.

The man continues.. "dekho tum mujhe itne dul colour maat dikhao aache se dhikao samjhe tumhare pass toh hai hi nahi joh colour mujhe chahiye aapni yeh dukan na band kardoh tum.." almost shouting and leaves from the shop… abhijeet leaves the shirt there.. and goes behind the man but the person disappears..

"kaha gaya abhie toh yahi tha.. mujhe ussey dhundna hi hoga"

 **A/n: who is that man? Aur abhijeet kyu uske peeche bhag raha hai? aap sab sochtey rahiye… I will back soon.. Chalo fatafat se review kardo.. jitne Jayda reviews utni jaldi update.. aur bada wala bhi hope to cross 450..**


	10. Confusion

**A/n: hi here is the next chapter..**

Rukmani- hehe thank you so much di story ko interesting banana toh meri purani adaat hai aur issey majbur hun mai…

Roop- thank you so much

Rumi- thank you so much dear.. take care..

Abhijeet lover- thank you haha twisty queen bas iss naam ki hi kami thi.. hehe..

Push23- thank you soo much.. hmm ab mujhe kya pata kaun hai wo aadmi yeh toh wo aadmi hi janta hoga :P

Rai the nightqueen- thank you so much.. mai aa gayi wapas tumhare neend ko uraney..

DA95- thank you so much.. kya hai na jab tak story mei twist na aaye.. story ka maza nahi aata..

AbhiDaya Fan- thank you so much di

Aishba noor- thank you so much.. I am good dear.. how r u?

Khattak306- thank you so much dear.. jab bhi waqt milta hai mai update karti hun..

Cid fan- thank you so much.. arey baap re itni badi tarif hehe.. haanji mai apna khyal rakh rahi hun abhie bilkul fit hun..

Mistic morning- arey yaar tek hun mai aab fikar not.. thank you so much.. hehe.. twist toh banta hai..

Kirti- thank you so much.. sis.. take care love u too..

Kavinsanjana- thank you so much.. sis.. take care love u too..

Hamdard duo- thank you so much.. arey itni jaldi guess kar liya.. chalo dekhtey hai kaun hai wo aadmi

Divyansh- arey aap wapas.. welcome back jee.. thank you so much..

Loveabhi- thank you so much.. sis.. arey beta I am fine..

Priya- thank you so much..

Krittika- hehe haanji chal para mera shaitani dimaag.. thank you di..

Artanish- thank you!

Guest- haha.. itni jaldi guess kar liya.. shayad aap tek ho saktey hai ya nahi bhi.. arey haan aap yaad ho mujhe.. kaha they itne din?

Sakshi- thank you so much..

Sheesha di- thank you so much di.. haha itne saare sawal.. jawab bhi mil hi jaayegney hopefully thank you!

Guests- thank you so much..

 **Note: Dr Sameer is the character which was in Sath Chod Diya Duo's Friend..**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Confusion**

The shopkeeper of the shop where abhijeet was came behind abhijeet..

"sir yeh aapka bag"

Abhijeet turned.. took the shopping bag from him "thank you!"

The shopkeeper left.. abhijeet's phone rang..

"sir kaha reh gaye aap?" freddy asked

"haan kuch kaam mei fhas gaya tha koi kaam tha"

"acp sir puch rahe they aapke baare mei" freddy told him

"mai bas nikal raha hun yaha se aadhey gante mei pahuch jaaunga"

"okay sir"

And cuts the call.. abhijeet moves from there thinking..

Abhijeet reaches bureau..

When acp ask him.. "abhijeet d.." after a pause "kabir kaisa hai?"

Abhijeet seemed lost..

Acp sir called him again "abhijeet"

Abhijeet looked at him "yes sir"

"Kya hua? sab tek hai na" he asked in concerned

"haan sir sab tek hai" abhijeet assures him..

"kabir kaisa hai?" acp enquired about daya

"sir.. pata nahi subah se baat nahi hui ussey"

Freddy hearing this recalls..

 _ **The time when daya returned from a mission was injured.. a lot of work was pending inside the bureau so abhijeet had to came to bureau.. and his mind was always on daya..**_

" _ **abhijeet.. kya hua itne pareshan kyu ho?" acp sir asked him seeing his tension..**_

" _ **sir pata nahi daya ne time pe med li hogi kin ahi aur aaram kar raha hoga ya tv dekh raha hoga.."**_

 _ **Freddy said "sir abhie toh aapne phone kiya tha unhe"**_

 _ **Acp said.. "freddy wo abhie aadha ganta pehle matlab sadiyon hotey hai dono ke liye"**_

 _ **Abhijeet smiled embarrassingly..**_

" _ **abhijeet wo tek hoga usne kaha na"**_

 _ **Abhijeet nodes..**_

" _ **toh abhie tension chodo aur kaam karo.. jaise hi kaam khatam ho jaayega tum chale jaana gher"**_

Coming out of his thoughts..

"sir aap phone karke puch lijiye ek baar"

Abhijeet nodes.. he calls him..

"sir wo phone utha nahi raha hai.. shayad soh raha hoga"

Acp: tum ek kaam karo gher chale jao.. aur case toh solve ho hi gaya hai..

Abhijeet: haan sir wo bas ek file read aur sign karke chala jaunga..

He moved to his desk..

Acp sir signs and moves to his cabin..

After an hour of work abhijeet leaves for home.. he enters inside the home.. he finds daya sleeping in his room… he entered inside he was holding a photograph in his hand.. he removed the photograph from his hand and was surprised it was his photo.. then he looked at daya's face.

His pov: yeh yaha aur mere photo seene se lagake kyu soh raha tha? kabhie kabhie aisi harkat karta hai ki kuch samaj nahi aata mujhe..

He moves out of the room…

After an hour.. daya wakes up.. and recalls..

"mai abhi ke kamre mei hi soh gaya… aur wo photo.." he looks it was hanging on the wall.. "lagta hai boss aa gaya wapas aab interrogation shuru hoga iska" he got up from bed and moved out of the room..

He found abhijeet sitting on sofa and it seemed he was engaged in some thoughts..

"abhijeet tum itni jaldi aa gaye" daya enquired him..

He expected a reply from abhijeet but in return he got his silence..

Abhijeet was lost in thoughts.. "wo aadmi.. mujhe pata karna hai uske baare mei"

Daya placed his hand on his shoulder.. "abhijeet"

Abhijeet looked at him… "tum uth gaye"

Daya: haan par tum tek toh ho na.. tabiyet tek hai na tumhare..

Abhijeet nodes.. "haan meri tabiyet tek hai bilkul.."

Daya was not satisfied.. but he let it go for now..

"tum itni jaldi kaise"

Abhijeet said.. "mera gher hai mai kabhie bhi aa jaa sakta hun"

He got and moved to kitchen.. to prepare for dinner..

Daya's phone rings… he picks up..

"yes Dr Sameer"

"Daya kya yaar tum toh doctor maat bolo"

Daya smiles.. "sameer jee kahiye"

Sameer says "daya abhijeet ka kal appointment tha na"

Daya: haan Sameer shayad bhool gaya hoga.. aur yaha pehle hi itni problems chal rahi hai ki

Sameer: mai samaj sakta hun daya.. par kya koi improvement nahi hai? he asked him

Daya looked at kitchen.. and spoke.. "haan hai na todha bahut toh pehchane laga hai.. care karne laga hai.. umeed ki kiran toh jagayi hai"

Sameer: yeh toh bahut aachi baat hai tum please ussey yaad dela dena warna phirse senior doctor mujhe complain karengey..

Daya smiles.. "haan tek hai.."

And cuts the call…

Abhijeet returns back.. comes and sits on sofa.. turning on the news channel..

Daya questioned him "wo kal shayad kiska appointment tha doctor ke saath"

Abhijeet answers him "kaam mei busy tha isliye yaad nahi raha"

Daya while looking at his phone.. "health ke mamle mei laparwahi karna buri baat hoti hai"

Abhijeet signs.. "itna kuch kehne ki jarurat nahi hai kal chala jaunga"

Daya smiles..

"mai chalu saath mei"

Abhijeet looks at him.. and speaks angrily "maine kaha na mai chala jaunga.."

Daya: aacha tek hai ghussa kyu ho rahe ho..

Abhijeet: kyuki tumhe ek baat samaj nahi aati..

He offs the tv "khana khalo aakey"

Daya moves.. both have dinner and after taking med they go to their respective to sleep…

Next day.. abhijeet moves towards the hospital first..

He ask the Receptionist..

"jee mai abhijeet dr khurana ke saath appointment tha"

Receptionist: sir aap 5 minute wait kijiye

Abhijeet waits..

Then a man enters inside.. he ask the receptionist..

"excuse me mam mera appointment hai doctor sharma ke saath"

Hearing this voice.. abhijeet gets alert.. "yeh toh wahi hai joh kal mall mei tha"

Receptionist: yes sir 1st floor room 3

The man moves towards the 1st floor.. abhijeet decides to follow him.. the man enters inside the room 3 and abhijeet watches from outside… someone places his hand on shoulder from behind abhijeet turns..

"doctor aap"

Dr khurana "aap yaha kya kar rahe hai? mera cabin toh udher hai"

Abhijeet: haan mai bas wahi aa raha tha.. chaliye..

And both moves from there.. abhijeet turns back and looks at the doctor's name plate..

Abhijeet's pov: aab yahi mujhe iss aadmi ke baare mei bata saktey hai..

After the appointment with doctor.. abhijeet went to Dr sharma's cabin. But the man had left already.

"excuse me doctor.. wo abhie kuch dher pehle aapka joh patient tha? wo kaun?"

Dr sharma: dekhiye sir hum aise kiski info disclose nahi kar saktey

Abhijeet signed.. "Cid inspector abhijeet"

Dr sharma tells him about the man and abhijeet becomes shocked..

"are.. y..o.u s..uree.. doctor" he asked stammering..

Dr sharma: haan sir..

Abhijeet could not believe he moved out from there… he drove towards the bureau with confusion in his brain..

" _ **abhijeet daya marr chukka hai"**_

" _ **haan abhijeet yahi daya hai.."**_

" _ **abhijeet baat samjho.. daya nahi aayega marr chuka hai wo.."**_

So many things was roaming in his mind.. his driven concentration was disturbed.. a truck in front was coming.. the truck driver blow the horn.. he turned the steering wheel hard that it hit by the tree on the side of the road.. his head hit the steering wheel.. and it started to bleed.. slowly he was falling unconscious.. before going unconscious he could see a man coming towards him..

At home.. daya felt something is wrong..

"abhijeet tek toh hoga na.. ek baar call kar leta hun"

He picked up his phone and was about to call..

"busy hoga kaam mein ghussa karega.. kar hi leta hun phone"

He called abhijeet.. but he did not picked up..

"busy hoga.. todhi dher mei karta hun"

Here the man take abhijeet out of the car and take him along with him..

Daya was getting tensed as it has been afternoon abhijeet not answering his calls.. he even enquired freddy who told him he had not turned up since morning..

"abhijeet toh hospital se kabka nikal gaya.. kaha chala gaya yeh"

Here at unknown place..

Abhijeet opens his eyes.. he gets up.. touching his head.. which was giving him pain.. "aah"

He looked around and the place was unknown to him.. he found something and was shocked.. he took the photo frame in his hand..

"mere aur daya ki photo yaha kaise"

Then he tried to recall the accident.. how the man was coming near to him..

"wo aadmi"

He came out of the room.. and found a person sitting on sofa watching television.. which reminded him of something..

He moved towards the man.. placed his hand on his shoulder the person turned around..

The person gave him a smile.. getting up from sofa..

He spoke.. "abhijeet.. tum tek ho na jyada lagi toh nahi tumhe"

The sound the way of speaking was exactly same as the person who was his life.. abhijeet kept on staring at him..

The man continue.. "abhijeet kya hua? tum khush nahi hue mujhe dekh kar"

Abhijeet was totally confused.. with things happening around him.. thus making more stressful for him.. and for his brain.. the man came and stood in front of him.. and hugged him..

"tum jante nahi mai kitna khush hun tumhe dekhke.. I am sorry boss.. I am really sorry.. yaha hotey hue bhi mai tumhare pass nahi aa saka.."

Abhijeet separated himself from the hug and stared at the person..

"daya.." shockingly he uttered…

* * *

 **A/n: ghosh finally done with this chapter.. yeh kya? ek aur daya :O yeh kya ho raha hai? :O abhijeet toh aur ulaj gaya :O hehe.. chaliye aap sochtey rahiye.. ab tak tata.. aur yeh kya guys regular reviews bhi gayab ho gaye? Aur silent readers bhi silent ho gaye.. hmm guys please review.. next update 490 cross hone ke baad hi aayega.. jaldi update chahiye na.. toh review karo chalo be a good audience.. warna mai bad writer ban jaungi..**


	11. Who is Real and Who is Fake?

**A/n: guys.. I am really sorry being late.. actually it was eid holiday so was out for vacation for 3 days.. plus caught cold.. hehe.. and wow.. itne saare reviews.. sapna toh nahi hai.. haha..**

Alishba noor – thank you so much.. take care.. here is your update.. :)

Khushi- arey baap re itne saare reviews aapke.. hehe.. aww.. dear so sweet aapko meri chinta ho rahi hai…

Khushi- aww.. arey nahi itne saare reviews karne pareshan todhi kiya aapne mujhe toh khush kar diya.. hehe.. mujhe bhi aacha nahi laga aapko itna wait karwane mei par kya karu meri sab planning acanak hi hoti hai..

Khushi- haan kyu nahi? Aap mujhe pallu bula sakti ho.. take care love u too..

cid fan- haha daya ka plan.. dekhtey hai kya hota hai.. aacha hai na twist thank you so much…

neha- thank you so much dear.. take care

guest- thank you so much dear.. take care

dansh- thank you so much dear.. take care

your's fan- thank you so much dear.. take care

storybypalakfan- thank you so much dear.. take care haha twestie di.. nice name dear..

abhijeet lover- congrats aap isss story ke 500th review hai..

roop- thank you so much dear.. take care

dream girl- thank you so much dear.. take care

sanju- thank you so much dear.. take care

bhumi98- thank you so much dear.. take care

niti- thank you so much di.. haha nahi heart attack ka toh koi irada nahi hai

V.M- thank you so much uncle.. arey nahi khushi ki koi baat mujhe buri nahi lagti… she is very sweet.. :)

Guests- thank you so much dear.. take care

Khushi- arey wah thank you so much for the poem it is awesome.. please.. mujhe contract karo kisi tarah.. please… fb? Twitter? Kuch.. toh hoga hi.. love u too aur haan wo mai kya kar sakti hun wo maine post nahi kiya hai dear.. so sorry agar aap kisi tarah mujhse contract kar sakti ho toh I can tell you.. please.. ismei hi account bana lo.. plzzz.. yaaar

Angelbetu- thank you so much.. soon u will know who is real..

Daya lover- thank you so much dear.. take care

Loveabhi- haha thank you so much dear.. take care dear.. haan maine suna arsad warsi is the host.. maza aayega dekhne mein

M- thank you so much dear.. take care

Alishba noor- thank you so much dear.. take care

Hamdard duo- hehe.. dekhtey hai kaun asli hai aur kaun nakli.. :)

Naina mallik- dekhtey hai.. kya hota hai

DA95- haha aur confuse hone ke liye ready rehna

Krittika- thank you di!

Rai the nightqueen- thank you so much..

Rukmani- haha di bhagwaaan ke pass answer nahi hai sab answer mere pass hi hai.. aur confuse hogey aap abhie..

Shalu- thank you so much..

Priya- thank you so much dear.. take care

Guest- thank you so much dear.. take care

Mistic morning- hehe.. dekhtey hai kaun aasli hai aur kaun nakli

Sanjhana- haha.. thank you so much dear.. take care

Guest- dekho aap shuru se hi lambe reviews kartey ho.. aur aap shayad laddo ke naam se review karti thi.. maybe I am wrong.. hehe.. thank you so much..

Shzk lucky- aasi toh twist laata story which.. hehe..

Kirti- thank you so much.. take care..

Sakshi- thank you so much dear.. take care

Kavinsanjana- thank you so much dear.. take care

 **A/n: iss chapter mei aapka hi nahi abhijeet ka confusion bhi barne wala hai.. happy confusion reading.. hehe.. don't get confused between who is real and who is fake!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11: WHO IS REAL AND WHO IS FAKE?**

"tum.. daya nahi ho saktey"

Daya asked surprisingly "abhijeet.. tum yeh.. kya keh rahe ho? Tumne mujhe nahi pehchana tumhara daya hun mai"

Abhijeet looked at him..

Daya speaks sarcastically "oh samaj gaya mai tumne yakeen nahi hai mujhpe kyuki mera cehra pehle jaisa nahi raha.. hai na yahi baat hai na"

Abhijeet nodes with blank expression on his face..

He speaks with a little pain in his tone…."haan mere bhai.. wo mission jispe mai gaya tha.. waha itna bada dhamaka hua ki mai buri tarah se ghayal ho gaya.. aur itna hi nahi mera cehra aur baki body pe burn marks they.. doctor ka kehna tha ki unhe mere chehre ki plastic surgery karni hogi"

Abhijeet does not know he should believe him or not..

He asks him… "agar tum mere daya ho toh tum mujhse milne kyu nahi aaye itne din se"

The man grabbed him by his strong arms and asks angrily….. "kya tum mujhe uss haal mei dekh paatey haan? Mai tumhe koi takleef dene ke baare mei soch bhi nahi sakta hun abhi.. tum aache se jantey ho.. aur phir mission pura bhi nahi hua tha! Meri jaan ko khatra tha isliye sir ne mujhe chupake rakha aur sabko kaha ki main mar chukka hun.. taki mission pura ho jaaye…. is baat ko samajhte kyun nahi tum ?" He asks shaking him by his arms.

Abhijeet was in complete shock this whole thing was told by acp sir to him..

"tum.. nahi.. wo Daya.. daya.." his head starts spinning and the man made him sit on sofa..

"abhi.. please.. tum jyada maat socho.. tumhari tabiyet kharab ho jaayegi.. mai tumhare liye pani lata hun.."

He rushed inside the kitchen.. Brought glass of water and made abhijeet drink it.. Daya continues…

"itna maat stress liya karo mere bhai.. tum jante ho na tumhari sehat ke liye aacha nahi hota" "tum khana khaogey na tumhari favourite bindi ki sabzi banayi hai maine"

Abhijeet nodes… daya goes inside the kitchen and brings sabzi roti in a plate.. he feds him with his own hands.. whereas daya was staring at him.. The man was having tears in his eyes..

"bahut time baad tumhare saath hun mai isliye aansu aa gaye"… he spoke rubbing off his tears

The concern, care, love, behaviour, voice all resembled his buddy… daya.. somehow tears came in abhijeet's eyes too.. Daya looks at his buddy….

"abhi.. mai nahi aa saka tumhare samne yaar kyuki mai janta hun koi nai yeh sach ko manega.."

Abhijeet looks at him and said "mai jana chahta hun"

Daya nodes.. "jao mai tumhe nahi rokunga bas itna bata doh wapas aaogey na?"

Abhijeet looks into his eyes.. "haan aaunga"

Daya smiles.. abhijeet gets up and leaves from the place.. He reaches at home..

Daya (kabir) questions "abhijeet tum kaha ho kitna pareshan ho gaya tha mai.. kabse phone kar raha tha par tumhara koi aata paata nahi… meri toh saans hi aatak gayi thi"

Abhijeet stares at him..

Pov: ek dum daya jaise dhanta..

Then Daya's eyes goes to his head wound.. "aur abhi yeh kya hua tumhe.. chot kaise lagi" he spoke calmly.. But abhijeet did not replied him.. Daya shook him from his shoulders.. "abhi.. kaise lagi yeh chot" Abhijeet coming out of his thoughts.. "mai wo car ka accident aur kisine meri madad ki aur jaise hi mujhe hosh aaya mai yaha aa gaya"

Daya: kitni baar kaha hai tumse dhyan se gadi chalaya karo par pata nahi kaha dhyan rehta hai tumhara.. ek kaam karo kamre mei jaake aaram karo tabtak mai khana laga deta hun.. Abhijeet spoke "nahi maine khana kha liya" And moves to his room.. and lies down on bed with lots of confusion..

Next morning.. abhijeet gets up.. and comes out of room.. "good morning abhijeet.. kaisi tabiyet hai tumhari?" daya asked him..

"mai tek hun.. suno mujhe kuch jaruri kaam hai tum bureau nikal jaana"

Daya nodes.. "jaruri kaam?" asked him doubtfully

Abhijeet looked at him.. "khabri se mulakat karni hai"

After an hour Abhijeet reaches the same place where he was yesterday.. He knocks on the door.. the other person inside opens the door..

He smiles seeing abhijeet.. "abhi.. tum" .. He smiles happily

Abhijeet says.. "mera wallet yaha chut gaya tha kal mai wahi lene aaya tha"

Daya(becomes calm)- "oh.. mujhe laga tum mere liye aaye ho koi baat nahi aandar aao"

He moves aside so abhijeet could enter inside.. abhijeet enters inside.. "mera wallet?"

"lata hun" he goes inside the room and brings his wallet.. and hands to him..

Abhijeet pov: iska baat karne ka style aur khane ka bhi sab daya ke jaisa hi hai.. kya sach mei yeh mera daya hi hai?

"Mai chalta hun.". Abhijeet turns and leaves from there..

he reaches bureau.. "arey abhijeet aa gaye tum.." daya asked him..

He moves to his desk and starts working.. "kaun hai aasli daya? Kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai.. yeh ya wo?" He looked at daya.. daya notices his stare… he turned.. and talked through eyes.. like "kya hua?" Abhijeet nodes.. "kuch nahi" Misperception again arises..

While returning back abhijeet phone rings.. he picks up the call.. "hello kaun?"

"Abhi mai.. hun daya.."

Abhijeet looked at daya (kabir) who was driving.. "tumhe mera number kaha se mila" he asked surprisingly..

"kya baat kar rahe ho abhi.. tumhara number toh aachi tarah se yaad hai mujhe.."

"kya kaam hai tumhe" he asked coldly

"nahi wo bas tumnse bahut baatien karni hai kya aaj shyam hum mil saktey hai.."

"mai.. bahut kaam hai atka hua hai mai nahi aa sakta.." and cuts the call

"abhi.. baat toh suno!" but he hears beep sound "mai wait karunga.. aur mujhe yakeen hai ki tum jarur aaogey"

Daya (Kabir) asked.. "kiska phone tha"

Abhijeet"haan.. kisi khabri ka tha.. urgent info deni hai ussey"

"aacha toh milne chale jao na" daya advised him

"haan tum mujhe yahi drop kardo mai yaha se chala jaunga"

Daya nodes.. and moves towards home after dropping abhijeet.. He reaches the hotel where new daya was staying.. he opens the door..

Daya… "boss.. mujhe yakeen tha tum jarur aaogey"

He enters inside.. Daya starts speaking.. "boss.. jante ho.. tumhare bina kitna khali lagta hai mujhe.. kitna maan karta hai wapas aapne gher aane ka.. jahan itni yaadein hai.. itne saal betayien hai.. humne.." he talks while moving his hands.. well that's his habit.. Abhijeet starts thinking again.. "baat karke hue haath hilane ki adaat kabhie nahi jaayegi.. aur wo kabir toh kabhie nahi hilaya haath aise.. hilata toh hai todha bahut wo bhi.." he thinks for a while…

"abhi tum chup kyu ho? Kuch bolo na"

Abhijeet speaks.. "nahi kuch nahi bas acp sir ne aaj jyada kaam karwa leya toh todha si takan mehsoos ho rahi hai aur dcp ko bhi reports bejhni hai"

Daya makes irritated face.. "pradyuman mere bina kuch nahi ho sakta..tumhare yeh dono officers.. kisi kaam ke nahi hai.." he mimics as Dcp chitroley.. Abhijeet smiles.. Abhijeet was very well aware.. only daya has power of doing mimicry.. and he does so well it looks like it is real..

"abhi.. aab yeh maat kehna ki yeh awaaz toh har koi nikal sakta hai? Tum aache jantey ho na.. ki mai kitna mahir hun dusro ki awaas nikalne mei"

He does not say anything and leaves from there and came back home..

Daya asked.. "aa gaye kya kaha kabri ne?"

"kuch nahi bas info di hai.. aacha kabir wo file work joh acp sir ne tumhe diya tha wo tumne complete kar liya na?" abhijeet question him

Daya was in complete shock.. his pov: abhi mujhse itne pyaar se puch raha hai?

He smiles.. "haan abhi.. acp sir.. ne kaha tha kal tak deni hai.. kaam jyada hai par I will manage.."

Abhijeet recalls.. once..

" _daya kya kar rahe ho acp sir ne kaha tha na yeh kaam kal dena hai"_

 _Daya spoke… "boss.. ravan ka naam maat lo.. koi bhala ek din mei yeh file kaise complete kar sakta hai par yeh toh tehre ravan na.. sab kaam time pe chahiye huh.."_

His mind assured him the person in his house is not his daya..

his pov.. "agar daya hota toh kehta ravan se keh dunga yeh ravan se keh dunga wo"

Here.. daya's pov: uff.. ravan hai sir ek dum.. kitna kaam detey hai.. aab yeh file kal tak kaise pura karo keh toh diya maine abhi se ki I will manage.. par agar kal tak nahi hua toh bureau ki lanka mei baita ravan toh..

Next day duo went to bureau.. They were working when daya seemed lost..

"kya hua sir?" freddy asked..

Daya said "freddy kuch nahi yeh confidential work hai aur main iska password bhool gaya hun yaad hi nahi aa raha hai"

Abhijeet surprised.. he murmured "daya password kaise bhool sakta hai?"

Abhijeet excused himself as he received a phone call..

"sir aap password kaise bhul gaye?" sachin asked..

Daya said "sachin kafi time ho gaya na.. aur itna tension aur stress hai deemag mei.. isliye yaad nahi raha.."

"aab kya karengey sir" freddy asked..

"dekhtey hai freddy kya kar saktey hai"…Daya replies..

Abhijeet comes there.. and keys in the password.. and sits back on his desk..

daya smiles.. "chalo boss ko yaad tha thank god!" he speaks in his mind

Abhijeet was trusting the new daya but there was something deep which was stopping him to trust completely.. and he was unable to figure out? Was it kabir? Or was it the face of the person who call himself daya? Whom should he believe? Who is real and who is fake? It was getting difficult for him to understand! His feeling he was unable to share with anyone..

At night.. he again visits the hotel. He knocks at the door.. New daya opens the door.. "abhi tum"

Abhijeet looks at him.. and is shocked..

 **A/N: Finally ho gaya.. toh kya dekha abhi ne waha? Guess karo chalo chalo sochtey raho.. tabtak mai next chapter ki tayari karti hun.. wow awesome itne sare reviews.. aise hi reviews kartey rahiye.. silent readers.. wake up subah ho gayi hai.. utho utho.. haha.. next update 580 ke baad.. pakka iss baar 100% pakka.. mai abhie kahi nahi jaane wali hun! Yahi hun chalo Thursday ya Friday update mil hi jayega aapko..**


	12. Trap

**A/n: hi everyone.. sorry mai ek din late ho gayi.. par kya karti.. kuch personal problems chal rahi hai gher pe.. aur mera mood bhi kuch tek nahi hai…**

The person opened the door..

Abhijeet looked at him shockingly..

Daya: abhijeet tum..

Abhijeet stared at daya's chest.. daya looked..

"sorry abhi.. mai abhie nahane jaane wala tha.."

"yeh nishan.." while looking at the mark.. on his chest..

"abhi.. bhul gaye kya? Saalo pehle mai martey martey bacha tha.. aaao andar aao"

Abhijeet gets inside..

"tum baitho mai nahke aata hun" he goes inside the room to take bath..

Abhijeet thinks.. "goli lagne ka nishan.. matlab daya hi hai.."

Daya comes after a while.. "abhi.. kuch khaogey?"

Abhijeet says.. "nahi.. mai chalta hun bureau jaana hai"

Abhijeet gets up..

Daya says "abhi.. kya tum mujhe chod saktey ho"

Abhijeet thinks for a while.. "hm.. tek hai chalo"

And both move from there.. daya tells him the way and abhijeet finds the place known to him.. soon they reach the place..

Daya says "thank you abhi.." he gets out of the car and moves towards the garden area where children were playing..

Abhijeet goes to towards the bureau..

"wahi mera daya hai.. bacho se pyaar.. wahi.." he reaches bureau..

When he hear..

Freddy says.. "sir aap shart laga lijiye.. iss baar aap haar jayengey mujhse"

Kabir (daya) says.. "nahi freddy yeh shart sab bekar hai.. shart lagane se kya hoga.. sab toh naseeb pe depend karta hai…"

The doubt of kabir being daya was becoming more and more deep… day by day to abhijeet..

One day he went to hotel to meet daya.. there he saw something in the balcony.. it was a cigarette.. daya comes there..

Abhijeet questions him.. "daya yeh"

Daya smiles.. and says.. "abhi.. yeh mera nahi hai.. upar se ghira hoga.. kiska.. tum toh jante ho mai nahi peeta…"

"dekho aur bhi kitna kuda hai yaha ghira.." pointing towards the rubbish on the floor..

"aacha.. mai chalta hun" he leaves from there…

He arrives back home..

Daya (kabir) asked.. "abhi kaha reh gaye they tum?"

Abhijeet says.. coldy "tumse matlab.. tum aapna kaam karo.." and moves to his room..

Daya feels hurt.. "mai jitni koshish karta hun iske kareeb aane ki utna hi yeh mujhse dhur bhagta hai… aab toh itna time bhi nahi deta mujhe ki mai yakeen delah saku mai hi iska daya hun"

After few days..

In morning.. abhijeet was getting ready to go to gym.. daya (kabir) came out from there..

"abhi.. mai bhi gym chalunga.. kaafi time se gaya nahi hun… exercise ki bahut jarurat hai.."

Abhijeet signs.. "Tek hai chalo.."

They move to gym.. abhijeet goes a bit far from kabir (daya) but keeps an eye on him..

Daya was looking for his locker.. "yeh hai ya dusra wala hai.. kya ho gaya hai mujhe khudka locker bhul gaya mai"

He goes to next row.. and then finds his locker..

The mistakes which Daya (kabir) was making was confirming into abhijeet's mind he is not his daya…

After the gym.. they went to bureau where a case was reported.. and both went to crime spot… abhijeet realized.. daya (kabir) was not removing his gloves.. continuously.. he was wearing in his hand..

Abhijeet pov: daya toh kabhie bhi continuous gloves nahi pehenta uski adaat hai.. beech mein gloves utarne ki par yeh toh pehene hi rakhta hai..

Daya (kabir) noticed abhijeet in some thoughts.. he asked.. him.. "abhi kya hua? Kya soch rahe ho?"

Abhijeet answered.. "soch raha hun ki kya sach wahi hai joh hum dekhtey hai..?"

Daya confused.. "kya?"

Abhijeet looked at him.. "kuch nahi.. kaam pe dhyan doh"

He moves towards the crime scene..

After the case get solved they move back towards the home..

When daya (kabir) said.. "abhi tum gher jao mujhe aapne khabri se milne jaana hai"

Abhijeet drops daya at side and moves back towards home…

.

.

.

At unknown place..

A person enters inside.. the room.. where few people were already present..

One of them said.. "boss.. murga jaal mein fhas raha hai.."

The person who just entered inside.. who was there boss said.. smirking.. "fhasne doh murgey ko.. tabhie toh ussey halal kar payengey.. aisa fhasega murga ki.. uske pass bachne ka koi rasta nahi hoga.."

Another man said "par boss.. uss aadmi ka kya kare? Wo murgey ko itni aasani se fhasne nahi dega humhare jaal mei"

The boss answered.. "murga toh fhasega.. aur uska rakhshak bas tamasha dekhega.. baazi humhare haatho mei hai.."

And laughing sounds of the people could be heard…

"boss.. aagey kya karna hai.." one of goon asked..

"murgey toh puri tarah se jaal mei fhasane hai.. aur phir.. murgey ka saathi tarpega.. ghir ghirayega.. aur mujhe bahut maza aayega.." he said this with hatred in his eyes… and a victory smile comes on his face..

.

.

.

Abhijeet was sitting on sofa.. and watching news..

He thought..

"aaj daya ne phone nahi kiya.. mai hi usko phone kar leta hun"

He dials his phone..

Daya picks up the phone.. "haan abhi bolo"

Abhijeet could hear some noise from back..

"daya tum kaha pe ho yeh peeche awaas?"

Daya answered.. "Abhijeet mai kaam se bahar aaya hun.. aur yeh bahar gadiyon ki awaas hai.. mai tumse.. kal baat karta hun.."

Abhijeet says.. "Tek hai.. bye!"

And cuts the call..

Daya (kabir) enters inside the house…

"tum soye nahi abhie tak.." daya asked him..

Abhijeet replied.. "mera gher hai meri marzi mai kabhie bhi sou!"

Daya pov: haar baat ka ruka suka jawab deta hai.. aaur nahi jhel sakta mai yeh sab.. kuch toh karna padega..

Abhijeet: khana rakha hai kha lena.. mujhe neend aa rahi hai mai jaa raha hun

Saying which he moves to his room…

Daya smiles.. "zuban chahe joh kahe… lekin joh mai dekh raha hun wo tum samaj nahi paa rahe ho.. kher mujhe toh aapna kaam pura karna hai.."

He moves to dining table.. eats the dinner and moves to guest room to sleep..

Next day abhijeet went to meet daya who was in hotel.. he entered inside.. his room.. heard a sweat voice.. singing a song.. daya turned.. and smiled..

"boss.. tum!"

Abhijeet said.. "haan mai.. kya baat hai aaj acanak ganna.."

Daya answered.. "haan abhi.. bas maan kar gaya.. gaane… ka.. kya hua? Uss nakli daya ne nahi gaya gana kabhie?"

Abhijeet nodes no.. "nahi wo toh aisa kuch nahi karta.. wo kabir hi hai.. mera daya nahi hai wo.. hota toh.. inti ajeeb harkatey kyu karta.. wo.."

Daya said teasingly.. "har koi mere jaisa nahi ban sakta.. puri duniya mei mai ek piece hun"

Abhijeet laughed at this..

They had some more chat and abhijeet moved back towards home.. someone was keeping an eye on him.. and the person smiled.. evilly..

 **A/n: thank you so much for the amazing reviews… I am glad.. u are giving so much luv to this.. aacha sorry aaj time nahi hai individual thanks bolne ka next mei will reply all.. please do review.. everyone.. waiting for your reviews impatiently.. I know aap sab bahut confused ho.. par soon your confusion will be cleared… next I will update on Tuesday night! For sure.. hope to cross 640 reviews… chalo fatafat reviews karo.. next mei kuch aisa hoga.. ki sabko jhatka lagega.. get ready for shock.. hahaha**


	13. Real and Fake

**A/n: hi guys.. here the next update.. with confusion and suspense revealed..**

 **Kitty di-** lejiye.. aapka patience khatam hua.. haha.. aapka fav chapter.. ka part 1 pesh hai

 **Priya-** thank you so much

 **Da95-** thank you so much

 **Guest-** hey arey wah aap toh bahut intelligent ho.. hehe dekhtey hai aap sahi ho ki nahi… hehe haan abhie mera mood tek ho gaya.. thank you so much..

 **Drizzle1640-** hey my jaan is here.. yupieee…. Thank you so much! **And congrats u are 600** **th** **reviewer of the story :)**

 **Shzk lucky-** thank you so much di.. haha haan jyada shock nahi dungi bas end mei aapko latka dungi.. hehe..

 **Shalu-** thank you so much..

 **Kavinsanjana** \- thank you so much

 **Mistic morning-** thank you so much

 **Guest-** thank you so much

 **Angelbetu-** haha.. dekhtey hai kaun asli hai aur nakli iss chapter mei sab clear ho jaayega…

 **Rai-the nightqueen-** thank you so much

 **Bhumi98-** thank you so much

 **cid fan-** thank you so much.. take care..

 **the123-** thank you so much

 **ria-** thank you so much

 **lily263-** thank you so much

 **niti-** thank you so much

 **kavel-** thank you so much

 **khushi-** thank you so much take care.. haan dear sure aap bejho aapni poem.. mai post kar dungi

 **to all guests… -** thank you so much take care..

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Real and Fake**

Daya finds some change in abhijeet's behavior.. and now was trying to figure out. Where after bureau he usually disappears..

He has an meeting with abhijeet's khabri..

He says.. "nahi saab.. abhijeet saab toh kafi time se mujhse nahi miley aur na hi mai unhe koi info deta hun.. aapko koi galat fehmi hui hai.."

Daya was shocked.. "kya? Tum sach keh rahe ho na?"

Manish nodes.. "haan saab maine aaj tak kabhie juth nahi kaha.. sach mein.. aap par mujhse kyu yeh sab puch rahe hai?"

Daya said.. "nahi bas aise hi… sunn abhijeet ko maat batana mai tujhse mila tha"

Manish nodes.. "tek hai saab!"

And he leaves from there..

Daya: yeh jaata kaha hai? Mujhe pata karna hoga.. kahi kisi musibat mein na fhas jaaye..

He moves back towards the house..

He enters inside.. the house.. found no one there.. then he hears abhijeet's voice over phone..

Daya turns.. and finds abhijeet there talking on the phone..

Abhijeet looks at him.. "mai tumse baad mein baat karta hun!"

He headed towards his room door..

But daya interrupted .. "abhijeet kaha they tum?"

Abhijeet answered "tumse matlab?"

Daya said "abhijeet plz… kafi time se mai dekh raha hun tum bas gher mei raat ko aatey ho kaha rehtey ho pura samay"

Abhijeet answered irritatedly.. "dekho tumhe koi jarurat nahi hai itna sab puchne ki daya nahi ho tum.. aur kyu baar baar mere peeche padey rehtey ho? Mujhe nahi pasand hai please.. mera peecha chod doh!"

He moves to his room..

Daya was shocked.. with his harsh behavior but it was not first time.. he heard this..

As the day was passing abhijeet maintained a high distance from daya (kabir).. whereas daya was not understanding the reason for this..

"aaj toh mai pata lagake hi rahunga yeh jaata kaha hai?"

He follows abhijeet.. but loses the direction when he had to stop at the traffic light..

"shit.."

He drives back…

Daya waits for abhijeet to arrive home…

Abhijeet arrives and daya asked.. "abhi.. tumhe aaj batana hi hoga? Kaha they tum?"

Abhijeet says.. "nahi bataya toh? Kya karogey? Kyu batao mai tumhe kuch haan?"

Daya speaks.. "kyuki mai bhi yaha rehta hun aur mujhe ha.." he paused.. "kaha they tum"

Abhijeet harshly speaks.. "dekho tum mere koi nahi lagtey na mera tumhare saath koi rishta hai.. tum please.. mujhe dhur raho.. meri pareshaniyan maat barao.. akela chod doh mujhe.. please.."

He moves to his room closing the door.. daya shocked..

"mai jitni koshish kar lun par mai kuch tek nahi kar paa raha hun.. mera shayad iss gher se chale jaana hi tek hoga.. abhijeet tumhe aur koi takleef nahi dunga main"

He decides to leave from duo home.. not to give any more trouble to him..

Next morning.. abhijeet comes out of his room.. he finds daya (kabir) missing.. he looks inside the guest room and finds his things missing..

"kal raat maine jyada keh diya shayad isliye chala gaya wo!"

Abhijeet should feel happy the person who was troubling him had left.. but his feelings were different.. instead he was feeling he lost someone close..

His phone rings.. he picks it up..

"hello"

The person on call.. "abhi.. kya hua? Sab tek hai na!"

Abhijeet spoke "haan.. kuch nahi bas wo kabir gher se chala gaya"

Daya said.. "abhi.. yeh toh aachi baat hai na.. wo khud hi chala gaya.."

Abhijeet nodes.. "hmm.."

Whereas someone who was spying abhijeet smiled..

He called someone…

At night.. abhijeet went to meet daya at hotel.. and a car followed..

With the person on Bluetooth..

"haan mangu bol!"

….

"kya? Blue moon hotel tek hai.. room number kya hai?"

….

"532.. tek hai tujhe tere paise mil jaayengey"

He reaches at the hotel and sees abhijeet entering inside the hotel.. he waits outside and after 2 hours of wait abhijeet returns.. after abhijeet left.. the person comes out of the car and enters inside the hotel…

He asked the receptionist "excuse room no 532 mei kaun tehra hua hai?"

Receptionist.. "sorry sir hum aise personal jankari nahi de saktey"'

Daya signs.. "dekhiye mai cid se hun!"

Receptionist speaks.. "sir wo koi officer hai.. cid se hi hai.."

Daya shocked.. "kya? Kaun? "

Receptionist.. "inspector daya!"

This was more shocking for him.. he could not believe.. "are u sure?"

He checks the register.. he immediately moves towards the room and sees a person..

He gives some money to waiter and gets some more information… later he leaves from there..

"oh.. yeh wajah hai abhijeet… ki mujhse berukhi ki.. mai bhi kitna bada pagal hun yeh lightly le raha tha.. koi abhijeet ki beemari ka aur meri maut ki kabar ka faida uthake.. uske saath itna bada game khel raha hai.. mujhe abhijeet ko bachana hoga! Issey pehle ki dher ho jaaye"

He moves out from there…

.

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet reaches home and his phone rings.. it was daya.. he smiles..

"haan daya.."

But the voice.. seemed something is wrong..

Abhijeet asked panicked "daya kya hua?"

Daya says.. "abhi.. plz.. me..ri j..aan.. ko khatra hai.."

And he hears bullet firing sound from behind..

"ahhhh…"

Abhijeet shouts.. "daya.. daya kya hua? Hello…"

But the call gets cut.. abhijeet calls the call centre..

"hello.. jee mujhe last call kaha se aaya tha? Jaldi batayie.."

After getting the call details.. he took the car keys and rushes towards the main door .. he opens the door and finds.. Daya (kabir) standing in front of him…

"tum.. mujhe abhie jaana hai mai baad mei tumse baat karta hun!"

He tries to go but daya (kabir) comes inside and closes the door.. abhijeet shocked..

"yeh kya batamezi hai? Haato mujhe jaana hai"

Daya (kabir) says.. "nahi abhi tum kahi nahi jaa saktey ho!"

Abhijeet: kabir plzz.. uski jaan ko khatra hai mujhe jaana hoga.. wo chilaya.. uski jaan ko khata hai

Daya: kiski?

Abhijeet looks at him.. "wo.. wo.. mera daya!"

Daya shouts.. "wo daya nahi hai abhijeet…"

Abhijeet moves back when daya (kabir) tries to touch him.. "nahi.. tum jooth bol rahe ho! Acp sir ne bhi jooth kaha.. daya jinda hai wo mera daya hai"

Abhijeet starts to walk out of the house.. but daya comes to his way.. holds him by his arm and tries to stop him.

"abhijeet.. meri baat mano wo aadmi daya nahi hai..!"

Abhijeet looks at him and jerks away his hand.. "tum juthey ho! Mere rastey mei maat aao.. mujhe jaana hai.. ussey meri jarurat hai.. wo khatre mei hai.."

Daya does not know how to make abhi understand.. "abhijeet.. wo sab ek trap hai aur tum uss trap mei fhasney jaa rahe ho.. please abhi.. trust me… wo daya nahi hai.."

But abhijeet was not in any mood to listen and understand anything right now.. it was risk of his buddy life.. he pushes him side.. and moves out.. of the house…

He got inside the car.. started the engine and drove off at a speed.. daya came out only to see car moving far from him…

.

.

.

.

 **At unknown place..**

The man laughs…

And starts his act.. "haan abhi.. wo koi behrupia hai.. meri jagah lena chahta hai.."

Another goon said.. "boss.. maan gaye aapko.. kya bewakuf banaya aapne.."

The man.. "haan.. kitni aasani se wo meri baton mei aa gaya… bechara yeh nahi jaanta tha ki aab tak joh hua sab ek planning thi.. shopping mall se leke gher tak.. sab plan tha.."

Then he coming to one of his goon.. showing the mark on his chest.. "yeh.. goli lagi hai mujhe? Haan? Koi bhi insan bata dega yeh nakli hai.. par humhare inspector abhijeet.. iss waqt todhe.. kiske hue hai! Unka sharp mind ne kaam karna band kar diya hai.."

The goons starts to laugh..

"aur.. mai janta tha ki daya ki jaan khatre mei khabar sunke murga bhagtye bahgtey aayega.. tum log baas aapna kaam karna.. aur mai aapni acting jari rakunga.."

One of the goon said.. "boss.. aap toh hero se bhi aa gey nikal gaye"

Abhijeet.. listened to the conversation and he was standing at his place.. still, in complete disbelief, shock… how can he be tricked by these criminals.. he was so much shocked that he could not move from his place…

The man turned around and was surprised to see abhijeet..

The goon said.. "boss.. isne toh sab sun liya!"

The man tilted his head on right side and smiled mischievously.. "toh kya hua? Murga jaal mei toh fhas gaya" pointing gun towards him.. he puts his hand on the trigger.. and a gunshot..

 **A/n: oopss.. :O yeh kya hua? Chalo aagey nahi dikha sakti.. next chapter mei.. well next chapter is almost ready… will post it.. on Friday ya Saturday.. par tabhie jab aap sab reviews karengey iss baar kafi regular reviews gayab ho gaye.. and kuch new aaye.. welcome welcome.. jee.. chalo dekhtey hai kaun hai 700** **th** **reviewer.. fatafat review karo.. hope u all liked the chapter.. next chapter is saddy saddy.. :(**


	14. Break Your Silence

**A/n: wovy thank you so much for the amazing response..**

Krittika- kitty di.. thank you for the help.. love you!

Sakshi- thank you so much take care.. :)

Priya- haha.. dekhtey hai daya sir aatey hai ki nahi unhe bachane.. :) thank you so much take care.. :)

Loevabhi- aww… itna sara love…. thank you so much take care.. :) love you too..

Guest- so sweet me glad ki aapko intejar rehta hai iss story ka.. thank you so much take care.. :)

DA95- fake daya.. kaun hai wo bhi jaldi bataungi.. thank you so much take care.. :)

Shalu- thank you so much take care.. :)

Guest- thank you so much take care.. :)

Kirti- haanji aapka shak sahi nikla.. :) thank you so much take care.. :)love you too..

Khushi- thank you so much take care.. :) love you..

Guest- ahem.. ahem.. aapka kya matlab hai? Aur aap naam batane ka kasht karengi

Nehal- thank you dear.. haan jarur aap mujhe 'api' bula sakti hai.. :)

Hamdard duo- wow.. aapne toh sab guess kar liya.. hehe.. dekhtey hai.. kya hota hai.. thank you so much.. :)

Gorgeous purvi- thank you so much take care.. :)

Nidha- thank you so much take care.. :)

Naina mallik- aww… :( dekhtey hai kya hota hai! thank you so much take care.. :)

Kavinsanjana- thank you so much take care.. :)

Palak- wovy.. itne time baad.. good to see you back :) hehe..

Guest- hi dear I am fine.. how are you? thank you so much take care.. :)

Rai the nightqueen- thank you so much take care.. :)

Guest- thank you so much take care.. :)

Bhumi98- thank you so much take care.. :) dekhtey hai kya hota hai..

Mistic morning- hehe.. dehtey hai kya hota hai.. :)

Amnan- thank you so much take care.. :)

Nusrat- wovy di.. itne time baad aap wapas yaha.. good to see you di.. thank you so much..

cid fan- lejiye jaldi update kar diya.. hehe.. thank you so much take care.. :) aur dear aapka email id mujhe dekh nahi raha review section mein aap aapna email dalo toh hare k word ke beech mei space deke daalo..

abhijeet lover- thank you so much take care.. :)

lily263- thank you so much take care.. :)

shrestha- aacha abhi free ho toh try to be regular :) take care.. love you

Dips- thank you so much take care.. :)

Laddo- haha.. don't worry jyada nahi rulayungi..

Malaika- congratulations dear you are 700th reviewer of this story :)

Roop- hey thanks for your idea.. mai toh soch hi rahi thi aagey kya karu.. chalo tumne idea diya.. par mai issey change karke daalungi thank you so much..

Shazk lucky- thank you so much.. take care..

Diganter817- thank you so much dear… for itni sari tareef.. haha.. take care..

Angelbetu- thank you so much.. tension dhur ho jaayega.. ismei aur phirse tension aayega.. haha

To other guests- thank you so much take care.. love u all..

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14: BREAK YOUR SILENCE**

Very next moment.. the man who was pretending to be daya was lying on the floor.. with his chest bleeding..

Abhijeet coming out of the shock state.. and just.. says.. "yea mera daya nahi"

The gang people gets sacred seeing their boss dead.. and runs from there.. daya looked at his buddy with pain of betrayal… he was feeling bad for him.. it was not his mistake.. just someone took advantage of his deteriorating health.. and his mental condition..

Daya placed his hand on his shoulder.. and hope for some moment from his buddy… but in return… he earned nothing.. instead just the silence and stand still of his buddy…

He could understand well condition of his buddy..

"a..bhi.." he uttered a bit low.. his buddy was standing just few centi away from him and he could listen clearly.. but but.. his senseless body.. did not supported him.. he was still in shock..

Daya tried once more time… "abhi.. abhi.. chalo yaha se plzz.."

But went in vain.. there was no way daya could find.. so he himself decided to take abhijeet from there.. he hold his buddy hand and some out take him out from the place.. he makes him sit in the car.. puts on the seat belt.. closes the door.. then he himself comes and sits on driving seat..

Abhijeet's phone rang.. but his attention was not on it.. daya took the phone and answered..

"yes sir.. haan sir sab tek hai.. abhi sir aap pareshan maat hoyie mai hun uske saath"

He cuts the call and concentrates back on his driving.. soon they reach home..

Daya came out of the door.. then came to abhijeet's side.. opened the door..

"abhi.. bahar aao gher aa gaya.."

But no reply.. he could he his buddy looking at the empty road..

He took his hand.. "abhi.. chalo gher aa gaya.."

He came out of car.. and daya locked it and moved towards the house.. daya opened the door.. and both entered inside the house.. daya made him sit on sofa.. he moved to dining table.. grabbed a glass poured water in it and came and kneeled down in front of his buddy.. he forwarded glass of water to him.. abhijeet looked at daya..

Daya said.. "lo.. peeyo.."

He tried to grab the glass in his hand.. but failed.. the glass felt but daya grabbed it.. on time.. he made abhijeet drink.. while abhijeet just stared at him..

He got up.. "mai kuch khane ke liye laata hun" and moved towards the kitchen.. he heard door closing sound from behind.. he turned found the door of abhi's room close..

He waited.. for his buddy to open the room.. but as the time was passing his tension was increasing.. he moved towards the room..

"abhijeet.. darwaja kholo.." he said loudly knocking the door..

But it went was unsuccessful..

"abhi.. please.. darwaja kholo.. plzz…" he shouted again.. "abhijeet…"

He turned and got worried for him.. he tried once again with his last trick..

He turned back again.. "abhi.. dekho tumne agar darwaja nahi khola toh mai darwaja todh dunga.. suna tumne.." banging his hand on the door..

But… after few minutes.. "abhi.." and sits on the floor kneeling against the door.. and waits till his buddy himself open the door.. many negative things were roaming around his mind..

Time passed.. night passed.. he remained sited there.. the sun shined.. and the rays fall on daya's eyes… he opened his eyes.. found his sleeping position and recalled last night.. he got up immediately.. he faced towards the door.. and knocked again..

"abhi plz.. darwaja kholo… plz.. baat nahi karni hai maat karo.. lekin plz darwaja khol doh!"

Around 12 pm abhijeet opens the door… and daya looks at his red, swollen eyes.. he eyes were saying he had not slept the whole night..

"abhi.. aao baitho yaha"

He takes him to the sofa.. "mai khana lata hun!"

He moves to kitchen and quickly prepares khichdi as it is fastest.. to be made.. after half an hour he returns.. with it.. grabs a stool in front of abhijeet and tries to fed him..

"yeh lo abhi.. todha sa khalo kalse kuch nahi khaya hai tumne"

But abhijeet is not interested in it..

"Abhi.." trying calling him but it seemed his ears are not hearing anything

"abhi.. plzz.. todha sa.." he spoke with his teary voice..

He kept the place on side.. and moved to bathroom.. wiping the tears in eyes as he need to be strong for abhijeet..

"boss.. mai nahi dekh sakta tumhe aise.. nahi dekh sakta.."

He comes out.. face mask of being strong.. but he was also feeling broken from inside…

He finds the plate and food same as he left minutes ago… and his buddy silently sitting at one place without any moment… he took back the plate inside the kitchen..

Evening passed.. daya tried talking to abhijeeet but went in vain… at night he came with food again.. and tried feeding him but abhijeet ignored and moved to his room.. daya followed inside..

"abhijeet.. plz.. kuch kaho na.. dhanto mujhe.. mai kamre mei aaya.. danto na.. maine tumse bina puchey tumhara saman ko chua.. dhanto mujhe.. baat karo mujse.. itna hi kehdo ki chale jaao akela chod doh mujhe.. plzz… kuch toh kaho.." while shaking his buddy.. but in return he got his silence.. which was painful then the words.. he moved out from there..

"kya karu mai kaise abhi ko iss trauma se bahar nikalu.. aise khana peena chod dega toh uski tabiyet aur bigar jaayegi.."

It has 2 days.. and abhijeet maintained the same silence.. nights he was not sleeping.. food was not touched.. daya was trying his best but all went in vain..

Daya was getting tensed.. his buddy need to sleep.. it has been 48 hours.. he went to his room..

Starts shouting.. "Abhijeet.. bas bahut hua.. khana peena chodne se sab tek nahi hoga.. na soney se kuch nahi hoga.. tum suntey kyu nahi ho haan? Kabse samjane ki koshish kar raha hun mai tumhe.."

While abhijeet just keeps staring at him.. but does not utter a single word on his scolding..

 **A/n: uff.. sorry yahi rokh rahi hun.. kya hai na aagey kuch emotional part hai.. wo aap next chapter mei parna.. hehe.. haan already likha hua hai.. par jante ho na mujhe aap.. haha.. thank you so much next update will be on sunday.. jaldi se review karo sab.. chalo chalo be good audience.. hope to see all my readers reviews :) hope to get many reviews**


	15. Reunion

**A/n: hi everyone thank you so much for amazing reviews..**

Guest, sakshi, mistic morning, priya, guest. Nidha, guest, shalu, guest, niti, abhijeet lover, niti, little girl, jdc, dansh, jyotika, nitya, roop, piya002, dia- thank you so much…

Lily263- haan dear wo mistake ho gaya thanks for spotting it :)

Krittika- di.. sorry maaf kardo aapni guliya ko.. plzz.. puppy eyes.. plz.. agey nahi karungi pakka

Push23- yes dear you are right.. silence is a biggest punishment..

DA95- thanks dear.. hehe.. abhie toh aur bhi bahut kuch hoga bas wait and watch.. hehe

Kirti- aww.. dear jarur.. aapki iccha jarur puri hogi.. hehe..

Bhumi98- yeh toh waqt ki batega kya tek hoga kya nahi

Angelbetu- aww.. dear lejiye maine jaldi se update kar diya…

Kavinsanjana- thank you so much.. it is also emotional chapter..

Gorgeous purvi- haha yes dear you are right… :)

Guest- hehe.. haan aab mai pechan gayi hun sabko isliye pechchan leti hun.. arey nahi mujhe bura nahi laga.. hehe ohho toh aapka naam golden sparrow hai toh mai aapko GS ke naam se bulaungi.. tek hai GS jee…

Abhidayafan- wow… my di is back.. thank you so much.. me toh bindasss…

Rai- kya hoga? Aur bhi emotional chapter hoga.. hehe

Jot- thank god! Aap wapas aa gaye.. aab maat jaana

D- welcome back.. missed.. your reviews..

Shzk lucky- kaan pakarke sorry di agar mai aapki expectations pe nahi utar saki toh.. maaf karna mai utni aachi writer nahi hun.. thank you..

Diganter817- thank you so much dear dekhtey hai sab tek hota hai ki nahi..

Hamdard duo- thank you so much bhai.. dekhtey hai kya hota.. hai

Drizzle1640- koi baat nahi my jaan… take care.. love you..

Khushi- yees.. your poem was nice.. I liked it.. thank you so much..

cid fan- thank you so much.. dear mai aabh bhi aapki e-mail id receive nahi kar paa rahi hun aacha ek kaam karo mai aapni email id deti hun aap mujhe mail karo.. my email id palak . manglik 123 gmail . com

fana- haha.. mai writer.. try karungi kabhie.. thanks

rukamni- thank you so much di.. love you…

nehal- thank you so much..

guests- leijiye aa gaya aapka update.. take care..

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15: REUNION**

"abhi.. aise maat dekho mujhe.. jawab doh.. mujhe.. tumhe samaj nahi aata ek baat.. haan? Tabiyet kharab ho jaayegi tumhari" he keeps on scolding him hoping his buddy would scold him back but no.. his hopes had shattered.. the doorbell rings.. daya comes out and opens the door..

"Sameer.. aacha hua tum aa gaye!"

Sameer looks at daya.. tensely.. "daya kya baat hai tum itne pareshan kyu ho? Abhijeet tek hai na?"

Daya says.. "wahi toh tek nahi hai.."

Sameer tensed.. "kya hua?"

Daya says.. "Aao andar.. tum…"

And he explains.. to him.. Sameer shocked.. "kya? Itna sab ho gaya aur tumne mujhe batana jaruri nahi samjha"

Daya speaks.. "Sameer.. mai bahut pareshan tha abhijeet ko leke.. samaj nahi aa raha kya karu.."

Sameer says.. "don't worry daya.. filhal mai ussey sedative deke sula deta hun taki ussey aaram miley.. phir dekhtey hai kya karna hai.."

Daya nodes..

"kaha hai wo.."

Daya speaks.. "Aapne room mein.."

Sameer goes to his room.. and tries talking to him but the response was same as it was for daya… he injects him.. sedative.. and after a while abhijeet's eyes get shut..

Daya lays his down properly and covers him.. with blanket patting his head

Sameer and daya comes out..

Sameer says.. "daya.. abhijeet iss waqt sadme mei hai.. aur tumhe ussey bahar nikalna hi hoga warna uski health aur bigar jaayegi"

Daya nodes… "haan Sameer mai koshish kar raha hun.. jantey ho sir ko maine iss baare mei nahi bataya.. pehle se bureau mei itna kaam ka stress hai abhijeet ka janke wo aur pareshan ho jaayengey"

Sameer speaks.. "par daya unsey chupana tek nahi hai jaise hi abhijeet trauma se bahar aa jaaye tum unhe bata dena"

Daya nodes..

"aacha mai chalta hun aur jarurat padey toh call kar dena mujhe tum kaho toh mai yahi ruk jaau?"

Daya answers.. "nahi nahi Sameer I will manage.."

Sameer leaves the place.. while daya goes to abhijeet's room.. he sits beside him.. holding his hand and securing it..

"boss.. mai samaj sakta hun tumpe iss waqt kya beeth rahi hai.. par plz.. aise maat karo.. jaldi se tek ho jaao yaar…"

He places his head back and closes his eyes…

.

.

.

After few hours abhijeet opens his eyes.. he looks at daya beside him.. he removes his hand and goes out of the room and slowly moves out of the house… he was walking on the road and soon he reached at the bank of the beach… he stood in front of the sea where waves were touching him and water splashing… he was getting wet but he remained standing there… people looked at him.. and tried to move to him but he remained standing there…

Daya opens his eyes.. he found abhijeet missing.. he gets up..

"abhijeet.." calls for him..

He searches the house but does not find him.. then finds the main door open.. he rushes out and starts looking for him..

"yeh kaha gaya.."

He reaches the same beach.. and looks for abhijeet.. he sees abhijeet standing and getting wet with the tides of the sea.. his half body had already hidden inside the water… daya runs towards him..

"abhi…" turning him around..

"yeh.. kya? Chalo… gher chalo.. pura bheeg gaye ho.."

He pulls him out from there and takes him home… while walking he was looking at abhijeet with anger expressions..

They reach home.. daya walks with abhijeet with fast and angry steps.. he leaves him with a jerk..

"deemag kharab hai tumhara? Haan? Aise koi karta hai… kuch ho jaata waha toh?" his anger was at its highest core… He jerk him

Abhijeet murmurs "wo daya nahi tha.. mein daya ko pehchan hi nahi paya.."

Daya sighs "abhi tum"

Abhijeet tries to move

Daya turn him to himself and raise his hand "ek thappar.." He stops and bang his hand..

Daya breaks down.. "kitna baar samjya tumhe… abhi.. ruka tha maine tumhe.. par tum nahi rukey.. mujhse dhur bhagtey ho.. kya mai kuch kar deta tumhe? Haan? Kya kabhie tumhe koi takleef di maine.. aab tak joh kiya tumhare bhaley ke liye kiya.. maine.. kyu nahi samajtey tum abhi.. kyu nahi samajtey … ki mai.. tu.." tears starts to roll his eyes.. he turns to other side..

"galti ho gayi mujhse.." abhijeet speaks.. daya turns back to abhijeet..

"mai.. bahut bada pagal hun.. hai na.. sach aur jooth mei farak nahi jaan paaya mai.. jooth ko sach manta raha.. joh wo dikhata raha wahi mai dekhta raha.. tumhe bahut bura bhala kaha.. tumhari galti na hotey hue bhi tumse itni buri tarike se baat ki maine.. kuch itne kadvee shab kahe joh mai chahke bhi wapas nahi le sakta.. isliye toh mai jana chahta hun.. mujhe mere daya ke pass jaana hai.. mujhe mere asli wale daya ke pass jaana hai.." he speaks with soaking voice "mai nahi rahunga yaha toh kisko takleef nahi hogi.. koi pareshani bhi nahi hogi.. meri wajah se sab pareshan hai.. meri wajah se sabko takleef ho rahi hai.. mujhe jaana hai yaha se.. jaaana hai mujhe yaaha se.."

Daya says.. "abhijeet.."

But abhijeet not looking at him only murmuring.. "mujhe jaana hai uske pass.. jaana hai mujhe.."

Daya came more near to him.. holds his hand.. "abhijeet.. suno.. meri baat suno.."

Abhijeet looks at him.. daya continues.. "tumhe kya lagta hai tumhare jaanse yahan sab tek ho jaayega.. haan? Kisiko koi takleef nahi hogi! Acp sir joh tumhe aapna beta maantey hai kya wo aapne bete se dhur reh paayengey.. haan? Team joh tumse itna pyaar karti hai.. jaan nisar kati hai tumpe.. wo sab reh paayengey tumhare bina.. aur tum iss gher ko chodke jaana chahtey ho jaha yaadein hai hmm.. nahi tum sabko chodke nahi jaa saktey hai.. nahi jaa saktey.."

Abhijeet breaks down.. he comes on his knees and cries… "mujhe mera daya chahiye.. daya chahiye.." daya also comes on his knees.. and secures his buddy in a hug..

"abhi.." he utters..

"plz.. plz.. laado ussey.. plzz.. mujhe daya chahiye.. mai nahi jee sakta uske bina.. nahi jee sakta mai mai phirse akela ho gaya hun… mera sahara.. mera daya.. plzz…" crying miserably.. he cried like a baby and daya wraps him into arms like a mother… daya was feeling helpless… and instantly he had tears too…

He spoke.. "abhi.. mai kahi nahi gaya.. mere bhai.. mai yahi hun tumhara daya tumhare pass hi hai.. mai kabir nahi hun daya hun tumhara daya jisse tum sabse jyada pyaar kartey ho… mai jinda hun.. tumhare saath hun.. plz abhi yakeen karo mai hi daya hun.. koi kabir nahi hun mai.."

Abhijeet looks up at him.. "tum.. daya.. nahi tum password kaise bhul gaye? Aur gym ka locker haan? Mera daya shart lagata tha.. tum nahi lagatey.."

Daya smiles at his buddy questions.. "haan abhi wo bahut samay ho gaya tha bahut pareshan tha mai iskiye bhul gaya aur shart toh mai aaj bhi lagata hun par kabhie kabhie maan nahi hota… na"

"nahi sab jutey hai acp sir bhi, wo nakli daya bhi joota hai.. tum daya.." after the betrayal it was q bit hard for him to believe..

"abhi.. ek baat batao agar mai daya nahi hota toh kya tumhe uss nakli daya se bachne nahi aata haan? Yaar mai hi daya hun sach mein"

Abhijeet "toh wo kabir kyu bane?"

Daya speaks.. "kyuki doctor ne kaha tha tumhe jyada stress dena tek nahi mujhe tumhe kabir banke hi tek karna tha aur sab tek chal raha tha lekin pata nahi kaha se koi meri pehchan leke aa gaya tumhare beemar hone ka faida utaya.."

Abhijeet: sachie tum mere daya ho na.. mujhse jooth toh nahi keh rahe..

Daya nodes no.. "nahi abhi mai iss baar koi jooth nahi keh raha hun! Mai hi daya hun tumhara daya.. tumhara daya.."

He hugs.. whereas abhijeet smiles with tears in his eyes.. he felt secure in the hug… and slowly sleeps..

 **A/n: uff.. finally go gaya… I am crying.. aap logo ka pata nahi.. par haan mai toh royi mai bahut jyada soft hearted hun.. hehe.. arey ruko yaha story khatam nahi hoti hai.. climax abhie aaya nahi hai story ka.. hehe.. wovy next update 830 ke baad aayega.. hope to see.. many reviews.. again… jaldi batao kaisa tha chapter.. I am waiting for your reviews… silent readers do review.. bye take care..**

 **Aur haan ek baat toh mai bhul hi gayi..**

 **HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY TO ALL MY FF FRIENDS..**

 **LOVE YOU ALL..**

 **HOPE TO MEET YOU GUYS IN REAL..**

 **SPECIALLY MY CLOSE ONES..**

 **I KNOW YOU ALL WAS EXPECTING FROM ME A OS BUT I AM REALLY BUSY IF POSSIBLE WILL TRY TO WRITE SOON.. BYE BYE..**

 **(Guys... next update i am not sure when i will be able to post.. i am sorry... hope u understand my problem)**


	16. Doubt

**A/n: hi everyone.. here is the next chapter thank you so much for your reviews.. I am sorry I am unable to reply u all today.. I am still tensed for my bro… he is really critical..**

 **CHAPTER 16: DOUBT**

The morning arise abhijeet opened his eyes found himself sleeping on bed.. He recalled last night.. he was wondering was it reality or his dream.. He called

"Daya" but daya did not turned up..

He called him again "daya"

He tried to got up from bed but his head started to spin he was about to fall.. when two strong arms grabbed him..

"Abhi.. aaram se"

He made him sit back..

"Kya jaldi hai jaane ki tabiyet abhie tek nahi hai tumhari"

Abhijeet "wo mujhe laga ki tum wo kal.. "

Daya understood he holds his buddy hand.. while abhijeet stared at him.. He touched his face.. while daya smiled..

"Mera daya" he uttered

While daya shook his head in yes..

Tears came in his eyes finally his buddy recognized him.. for the first time since he returned he felt the touch of his buddy, brother not of a man who till now considered him a stranger..

"Tum ready ho jaao mai itne breakfast ready karta hun"

Abhijeet nodes.. Daya got up and turned to leave but stopped as his buddy had not left his hand.. daya turned..

Abhijeet said "dubara toh nahi jaogey na"

Daya nodes no "nahi jaunga promise"

Abhijeet smiles.. He leaves his hand and daya moves out smiling

"Sir ko yeh good news deni hogi mujhe nahi abhie nahi bureau mei jaake dunga sabko.."

He moved to kitchen.. after a while abhijeet came out and both enjoyed their breakfast..

After that daya handed medicines to abhijeet.. He made face

Daya spoke "abhi plz natak maat karo tek hona hai ki nahi"

Abhijeet nodes..

"Toh khao chalo"

He takes it..

3 days passed normally..

Daya got ready to go to bureau.. Abhijeet came dressing formally

Daya asked "abhi yeh tum?"

Abhijeet answered him "bureau jaana hai"

Daya said "tek hai chalo"

They went towards the car.. Daya drove towards the bureau they reached inside the bureau..

All wished them "good morning kabir sir"

While abhijeet came from behind

All well happy to see him back..

"Good morning abhijeet sir"

Abhijeet shakes his head

"Morning"

And moves to his desk..

Freddy said "inhe kya hua?"

Daya whispered "yahi soch raha hai tum log itne aache actor kaise ho?"

Freddy not understand and said "oh accha" then realized and shocked "matlab sir?"

Daya smiled "sab tek ho gaya hai usne pehchan liya hai mujhe"

All were happy to hear this

Sachin "sir yeh toh bahut aachi news hai"

Bureau phone rings purvi picks up the phone..

After answering it comes and says "sir ek khoon hua hai"

Daya speaks "chalo chaltey hai"

Abhijeet gets up "daya.." Calls

Daya turns "haan boss.."

"Mai bhi chalunga tumhare saath"

Daya: abhi par tum abhie kaise

Abhijeet said "mai puch nahi raha bata raha hun mai chalunga tumhare saath"

They move out.. they reach the crime spot and starts investigating..

Abhijeet sees something.. and then looks at daya… he runs towards him and pushes him down both fall…

After few minutes…

"daya… tum tek ho na!"

Daya was confused.. all of sudden.. "haan abhi mai tek hun.. kya hua? Tumne mujhe aise kyu Dhaka diya?"

Abhijeet nodes.. and points towards the direction.. but nothing was there..

"nahi.. kuch nahi mujhe laga waha shayad koi hai.."

Daya looks but no one was there..

"abhi.. relax kuch nahi hua.. hmm"

They resume their work… after investigating… they move back towards the bureau.. evening they were heading towards home daya found something wired with abhijeet behavior..

They reached home..

Daya said.. "abhi chai logey ya coffee"

Abhijeet answered.. "coffee"

After a while abhijeet hears a voice from inside the kitchen.. he rushes inside..

"daya.. kya hua?" he asked panicky..

Daya said while picking the broken cup.. "kuch nahi abhi bas haath se glass chot gaya.."

Abhijeet got sign of relief.. he stood there and watched daya's every move..

Daya again got back to prepare coffee.. daya asked him.. "abhi tum baitho jaake mai laata hun"

Abhijeet nodes.. "nahi.. daya tum banao mai yahi tek hun"

After daya finished preparing.. both moved out and had coffee time together…

At night time.. both moved to their room.. to sleep..

Around 12 am.. abhijeet got a bad dream and he got up with a jerk.. his head was sweating badly.. he looked around and shouted for daya..

"daayaaa…" it was loud him.. daya could hear from next door…

Daya entered his room..

He saw his body.. "abhi.. kya hua? Bura sapna dekha?"

Abhijeet nodes like a sacred kid..

Daya smiles… "ismei ghabrane wali kya baat hai bura sapna hi toh hai.. soh jaao"

Abhijeet holds his hand.. "tum.. plz.. mere pass hi soh jaao.."

Daya.. "abhi.. par.."

Abhijeet "plz.. daya yahi soh jao na.."

Daya signs.. "Aacha tek hai mai yahi soh jaata hun pehle tum leth jao.."

Abhijeet lies down while holding daya's hand and does not let him move from there.. daya pats his forehead..

"issey achanak kya hua? Kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai.."

Slowly he too sleeps there…

The morning arises.. abhijeet opens his eyes.. find daya missing from here..

After a while daya enters inside..

Abhijeet questions.. "kaha they tum maine kaha tha na mere pass hi rehna!"

Daya: abhi mai bas bahar shop tak gaya tha bread butter lene.. khatam ho gaya tha ismei itna pareshan hone wali koi baat nahi hai.. ab ready ho jaao aur bahar aa jao.. mai bhi ready hoke aata hun!

Daya leaves from there..

As days were passing abhijeet was becoming over possessive for daya… he did not let him go alone anywhere..

In the bureau..

Freddy got up from his desk.. and was about to move to daya but abhijeet blocked his way…

"kaha jaa rahe ho?"

Freddy surprised.. "sir wo mai daya sir.."

Abhijeet asked.. "kya? Kya kaam hai?"

Freddy answered "bas unsey file pe sign karwane hai"

"mujhe doh mai ussey karwake de dunga tumhe.."

"par sir mai.. "

Abhijeet almost shouted.. "maine kaha na mai le lunga.."

Daya and others were surprised.. he handed him the file.. and went back..

Sachin phone rings.. he looks here and there then moves out of the bureau..

While abhijeet doubts on him.. he too excuses himself and goes the same direction where sachin went..

He tried to listen what sachin was talking about..

"haan.. tek hai nahi don't worry kisiko nahi pata chalega.. mai unhe keh dunga.."

And cuts the call..

He enters back inside encounters with abhijeet..

Sachin: sir aap

" hmm.. kisse baat kar rahe they?" Asked him doubtfully

Sachin smiled.. "nahi wo khabri ka phone tha kuch jaruri information di hai.. mai daya sir ko bata deta hun"

He moved towards him..

"sir khabar mili hai ki drug dealer Mumbai mei hai"

Daya nodes.. "aacha abhie pakartey hai ussey.."

Freddy says.. "sir mai bhi aata hun aapke saath"

Abhijeet speaks.. "daya.. mai bhi chalu.."

Daya "nahi abhie.. mai sambal lunga tum yaha ka kaam dekho"

Abhijeet interrupts.. "par.."

Sachin says.. "sir humhe jaldi jaana hoga warna wo haath se nikal jaayega.."

Daya nodes.. "abhi.. mai aata hun.."

He moves out with few others..

Abhijeet impatiently waits for daya to arrive.. every 5 minute he was looking at the entrance..

Nikhil asked him.. "sir.. aap chinta maat kijjiye.. daya sir aatey hongey"

Abhijeet looks towards him then again at entrance.. his pov: itni dher ho gayi abhie tak aaya kyu nahi..

Then he hears few voice..

A voice.. concern "sir aapko jyada dard toh nahi ho raha hai na"

Daya spoke.. "arey nahi freddy kuch nahi hai.. I am alright.."

Daya, sachin, freddy enter inside the bureau…

Abheijeet looked at daya's injured hand.. he asked.. "yeh kya hua?"

Freddy speaks.. "sorry sir.. wo meri wajah se daya sir ko"

Daya: freddy kuch nahi hua hai.. chota sa ghav hai..

Abhijeet said.. "par hua kaise yeh?"

Daya: boss kuch nahi bas wo aadmi freddy ko attack karne wala tha par mai beech mei aa gaya.. aur wo chaku se todha sa ghav ho gaya..

Abhijeet looks at sachin and freddy doubtfully..

"maine bola tha na ki akela nahi jana.. par tum suntey nahi ho meri baat.." he scolded him..

Daya was surprised.. at abhijeet's reaction.. it is just a small injury…

 **A/n: thank you so much.. so what is the reason for abhijeet's strange behavior? Why is he being over possessive for daya? Hmm keep reading.. I am not sure when I will be able to update next.. minimum 40 reviews..**

 **And please pray for my bro..**

 **He is still critical..**

 **Thank you..**

 **Meet you soon with next update**

 **Please do review all..**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: hello everyone I am back.. I am completely recovered from the accident now.. thank you so much.. fit hun ek dum.. thank you so much for your reviews..**

 **Chapter 17: Truth revealed**

Daya is bewildered at abhijeet's behavior..

After Scolding freddy.. abhijeet turned to daya..

"chalo hum abhie gher jaa rahe hai"

Daya: abhi chota sa ghav hai gher.. but he was interrupted by abhijeet..

"kaha na hum gher jaa rahe hai.." his voice was high enough all could hear..

This bewildered behavior of abhijeet was not understandable by anyone..

Abhijeet restricted daya not to drive.. he himself drove back towards the house

At home also abhijeet extra cares for daya..

"jyada dard toh nahi ho raha hai na" he asked daya in cating tone..

Daya nodes no.. "Abhi.. tum itni chinta fekar mei kar rahe ho mamuli si chot hai.. aur tumne freddy ko bekar mei dhant diya"

Abhijeet get angry he gets up.. "toh kya karta kaha tha aapna khayal rakhna maine bola tha mai bhi chalta hun par nahi.. dekha kya hua? tumhe nahi hai aapni fikar mujhe hai"

and moves to his room.. daya was stunned at his reaction..

His pov: kuch toh gadbaar hai itna over protective.. he recollected all incident happened in 2 days back..

After a while abhijeet comes out of room.. he sees something.. through window.. he then looks at daya and runs towards him shouting..

"daya.. haatho waha se.."

He reaches him and bends him down.. he looks up but finds nothing present at the window.. then he moved out of the house.. to check... but finds no one here...

"yaha toh koi nahi hai" he then runs back inside..

"daya tum tek ho kahi lagi toh nahi" while checking him..

Daya looks into his eyes with love concern and some fear inside..

"abhi kuch nahi hua? aur tumne kya dekha bahar?"

"kuch nahi.." trying to avoid his question..

Daya made him sit.. "baitho.. batao kya hua? kya dekha tumne? aur kal crime scene pe bhi.. aisa hi kuch tha? please batao kya baat hai"

"wo.. maine dekha koi tumhe marne ki koshish kar raha hai.. par phir jab maine wapas dekha toh koi nahi tha... aur aaj bhi.. koi nahi dikha.. mujhe sapne bhi aatey hai jaise koi tumhe marne ki koshish kar raha hai... tum mujhe 2 minute ke liye bhi dhur ho jaatey ho toh darr lagta hai kahi phirse tumhe kho na dun... aur phir aisa lagta hai joh log tumhare aas pass rehtey hai sab tumhe marne ka soch rahe hai tumhe nuksan pahuchane ke baare mei soch rahe hai"

Daya hold his hnad.. "abhi maine kaha na mujhe kuch nahi hoga.. aur yeh sab bas tumhare maan ka waheem hai mujhe koi nahi maar raha hai.. hmm"

Abhijeet "par.."

Daya: tumhe bharosa nahi hai mujhpe...

Abhijeet nodes yes.. "haan par dusro pe nahi hai.."

he gets up and moves to kitchen... after he returned...

"khana khalo"

both eat silently..

daya pov: mujhe ek baar iske test karwane chahiye kafi time se health pe bhi dhyan nahi diya itna sab joh hua hai.. kal sameer se baat karta hun..

Next morning.. duo get reay to go to bureau..

Daya sits on driving seat... bur abhijeet stops him..

"tumhe chot lagi hai na.. aaj drive nahi karna"

Daya does not argue further and comes out an sit on other side. Abhijeet sits on driving seat. soon they started the journey towards bureau.. Abhijeet again saw someone standing and pointing gun towards daya.. he increases the speed...

Daya asked "abhijeet speed kyu badaya.. itna?"

abhijeet answers him "daya koi peecha kar raha hai.."

Daya turns back and sees no one.. "abhijeet koi nahi kar raha peecha"

Abhijeet: maine kaha na.. kar raha hai...

While turning to him...

"abhijeet samne dekho aur speed kum karo" miane kaha na.. karo speed kum"

Abhijeet removes his foot from accelator and puts on break but break does not work...

"abhi.. speed" shouted

Abhijeet says worried "daya break nahi lag rahe hai"

The car goes out of control.. in front a truck comes.. abhijeet turns the steering wheel and car hits the tree...

After a while Daya open his eyes.. then looks at abhijeet.. whose head had hit the steering wheel and is bleeding..

"abhi.." he tries to wake him up..

He takes him to hospital with help of another car… he lay him on the stretcher.. and takes him inside the hospital..

He has been operated.. and daya waits outside..

Wardboy "sir aapke bhi chot lagi hai haath pe aap bhi aapni paati karwa lejiye"

Daya answers him.. "nahi mai tek hun.."

After a while doctor comes.. and informs he is fine..

"unke sar ki chot jyada gehri nahi hai.. wo jaldi tek ho jaayengey"

Daya gets sign of relief.. "thank you doctor.. doctor ek aur baat karni thi kya aap uske test kar saktey hai.. please.. sab normal hai ya nahi.."

Doctor.. "sure sir.. mai kar deta hun jaldi aapko reports bhi mil jaayengey.."

Daya nodes.. "thank you doctor.."

Doctor leaves and abhijeet shifts to normal room… after 2 hours.. Team reaches there..

Acp ask.. "daya yeh accident kaise hua?"

Daya: sir… wo

Just then Sameer comes in with reports in his hands.. and speaks without looking

"daya mujhe bahut important baat karni hai abhijeet ko leke.. yeh reports.." then he sees acp, freddy, Nikhil there..

Daya signals him no..

Acp: kya baat hai Dr Sameer aap itne tensed kyu hai?

Dr Sameer: nahi sir aisi koi baat nahi hai..

Acp: toh aap kya bata rahe they daya ko abhijeet ki report ke baare mei

Daya interrupts.. "sir.. aap fekar maat kijiye.. abhijeet abhie tek hai"

Acp looks at him.. "mai Sameer se baat kar raha hun tumhe bolne ko nahi kaha maine" then stares back to Dr Sameer.. "kahiye kya hai reports mei"

Sameer.. "sir.. wo abhijeet ke blood test se pata chala hai ki ussey hallucinatory drugs miley hai..

Daya and team were shocked..

Daya asked.. immediately "kya? Aise kaise? Kya tum bata saktey ho kab?"

Dr sameer: haan takriben ek week pehle se continuous diya.. aur iska asar kuch dino baad dikhta hai..

Freddy asked.. "par aise kaise unhe yeh drugs diya? Wo toh humhare saath hi rehtey hai.. aur gher mei daya sir ke saath.."

Daya understood who could have done it.. acp sir look at daya.. which shows daya knows who have done it..

"daya.. kuch chupa rahe ho tum?"'

Daya nodes.. "sir.. wo.."

Acp: kya baat hai? Bolo

Daya: sir yeh drugs abhijeet ko usne diya hai

Acp: usne kisne?

Daya: joh daya hone ka dawa kar raha tha!

All look at him confused..

Acp in a bit irritated.. "pehli maat bujao saaf saaf bolo"

Daya tells him everything.. which shocks everyone.. all were having shocking expression except daya and Sameer..

Acp sir look at him angrily.. "itna saab ho gaya aur tumne mujhe batana jaruri bhi nahi samjha.."

Daya: sorry sir mai aapko batake pareshan nahi karna chahta tha.. aur uss waqt mujhe was abhijeet ko sambalna tha.. aur aab mujhe samaj aa gaya abhijeet itna ajeeb behave kyu kar raha tha… sab iss hallucinatory drug ki wajah se ho raha tha..

Acp asked.. "matlab yeh accident.."

Daya nodes.. "haan sir.. jab abhijeet ne mujhe pehcahan uske teen din baad se.. uska behavior ajeeb hua.. and explains everything..

Acp sir looks at abhijeet.. he moves towards him and ruffles his hairs with his right hand.. other smile a little..

Acp sir gets urgent call from bureau..

"daya.. khyal rakhna"

Daya nodes.. "jee sir.."

and others leave..

Abhijeet slowly opens his eyes.. and recollects the incident happened hours back.. he got up with a jerk.. with pain in his head

Daya "abhi.. kya hua? tek ho na"

Abhijeet holds him by hand... "daya i am sorry... wo pata nahi kaise accident ho gaya.. tumhe lagi toh nahi na jyaa chot toh nahi aayi... mai bhii na.. i am sorry.. tum tek ho.."

Daya calms his down as he speaks panicky.. "abhi abhi shant ho jaao kuch nahi hua mujhe i am fine.. tum itna maat socho" Securing him in a hug…

Later next morning.. he gets discharge and abhijeet insists to go bureau..

"abhi.. lekin tumhe aaram ki jaurat hai hum kal ya pardo jayengey"

Abhijeet remains stubborn.. "nahi daya hum jayengey matlab jayengey.. please.. gher pe rehke bhi kaam hi karna hai issey aacha bureau mei rehke karu"

Daya nodes.. "aacha tek hai chalo par hum jaldi wapas aa jayengey"

They go to bureau.. they enter inside and all wish them..

"sir aap kaise hai aab" freddy asked…

"hum tek hai freddy ghabrane wali baat nahi hai.." daya answers..

And they sit back to their place and work..

A khabri enters inside.. with some information about a criminal..

Daya asked.. "kya khabar laaye ho Shambu"

Shambu: sir wo drugs dealer.. jissey aap itne mahino se dhund rahe hai uska pata chal gaya hai.. aur itna hi nahi uske saath aur bhi criminals miley hue hai joh kuch bada plan kar rahe hai

Abhijeet to gets up from his chair..

"kaha pe hai.."

Shambu: sir andheri ke pass ek band factory hai waha pe chupa hua hai aaj kal wo.

Daya: aacha aaj toh ussey pakar hi lengey..

Abhijeet: hmm chaltey hai..

He moved ahead.. but daya stopped him.. "boss.. tum nahi chal rahi ho.."

Abhijeet: nahi mai chal raha hun iss baar tum akele nahi jaogey

He moved down.. without listening to daya..

Sachin.. "sir abhijeet sir nahi sunengey"

Daya: pata hai sachin.. bahut ziddi hai.. chalo..

Daya, sachin, freddy and purvi leave..

They reach the hideout.. many gang members were there and a shootout takes place.. they are shooting down all the goons..

Sachin "sir yeh sab toh ek se ek bade criminal hai"

Daya "haan sachin ek ko bhi nahi chodna hai encounter kar daalo.."

Many of them were down.. only few were remaining..

Here abhijeet was not feeling right.. all because of hallucinatory drugs…

After a while.. something happened.. which was shocking for everyone.. and yet it was feeling of something storm is going to come in duo life..

 **A/n: oh :o so any guess kya hua hoga? Hehe sochiye.. tab tak mai todha aaram karke aati hun… hehe aur yeh kya silent readers phir gayab ho gaye? Aur kuch regular reviews bhi.. reviews karo warna mai violent ho jaaungi.. hehe.. soon I am ending this story toh must review.. 2-3 chapters more then I will end it… so review karna maat bulna.. next update 950 ke baad..**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: hello everyone.. okay here is the second last chapter of the story.. next will be the last chapter..**

Sakshi, krittika, shalu, kavinsanjana, DA95, push23, khushi, jot, shalu, mistic morning, guest, abhijeet lover, niti, DSP, guest,- thank you so much..

Priya- hehe suspense mei rakhne mei maza aata hai

Hamdard duo- hehe aapne guess kiya aacha laga.. dekhtey hai kya hota hai.. thank you so much..

D- yea thank you so much… take care..

Bhumi98- dekhlo kya suspense hai..

Angelbetu- hehe aapka guess bahut close hai… thanks dear..

Rukmani- thank you so much.. take care..

Loveabhi- haan patti nikal gayi abhie I am fine..

Nihal- thank you so much.. I am completely fine..

Lily263- hehe lo saaf saaf batatey hai..

Abhicharm- thank you so much..

Alishba noor- thank you so much.. I am fine..

Shzk lucky- thanks di finally aapka review aa hi gaya… hehe thanks..

cid fan- hehe.. thanks.. I did reply dear check it…

 **Note: the bureau conversation i wanted to show earlier but forgot about it so editing it here..**

 **CHAPTER 18: I NEVER TOLD LIE**

Abhijeet caught the criminal.. but his hallucinations regarding daya.. made the criminal flee away from his hand.. his mind got diverted and his attention went towards daya.. and his grip became lose to criminal.. he got chance to free himself… he pushed abhijeet and ran from there…

By the time daya and others could catch him he had already ran..

Freddy "Sir.. yeh toh chala gaya aab hum kya kahengey sir ko!"

Daya while looking at abhijeet "pata nahi freddy.. chalo.."

Daya came to abhijeet.. "abhi.."

Abhijeet looked up to him… "sorry daya wo.. mai tumhe mujhe laga koi.. isliye mere haath se wo nikal gaya.."

Daya: koi baat nahi chalo..

They boarded into car.. daya took car towards home..

"sachin tum bureau chalo mai todhi dher mei aata hun"

Sachin nodes… "tek hai sir.. "

Daya to abhijeet "abhi.. chalo.."

They went inside the house while sachin drove towards the bureau…

"daya wo bhag gaya aab kya hoga? Sir bahut gussa karengey! Lekin maine jaan bujhke kuch nahi kiya.."

Daya relaxes him.. "abhi.. shant ho jaao tum inn sabki tension maat lo.. mai samjhta hun sab.. hmm.. mai sir se baat kar lunga tum abhie aaram karo.."

He moves towards the kitchen but.. abhijeet stops him by holding his hand…

"meri wajah se tumhe dhant padegi.. issey aacha mai hi khalu galti meri hai na.."

Daya bends down.. "abhi.. kuch nahi hoga.. mai sab sambal lunga.. hmm.. tum abhie aaram karo.."

He takes his medicine and gives him to eat it.. "yeh lo.."

Abhijeet takes it..

Later he takes him to his room and insists him to sleep..

"tumhe aaram ki bahut jarurat hai hmm.."

After a while he finds abhijeet had shut his eyes.. he silently leaves from there to towards bureau..

As soon as he enters.. he did not knew storm was waiting for him..

A man standing speaking to acp turned towards the entrance where daya had just entered..

He spoke teasingly.. "aayie.. aap akele? Aapke wo dost kaha pe hai?"

Daya passed an anger look "wo mera dost hi nahi yaha senior inspector bhi hai.. abhijeet"

"haan.. right.. jinka kafi mahino se mansik santulan tek nahi hai.."

Everyone present in bureau.. looked at the person angrily.. specially acp and daya..

Daya spoke angrily "aur sir kafi hadh tak uske jimedar aap bhi hai!"

Dcp "mai.. jimedar?"

Daya nodes.. "haan aap jimedar hai.. aapne hi toh pressure dala tha acp sir pe.. haina? Aapki aankhon ke samne sab ho raha tha aapne rokne ki koshish bhi nahi ki.."

Acp comes in between "daya.. bas.. karo.."

Daya looks at him.. "kyu bas karu mai sir? Sach hi toh kaha hai maine… yeh chahtey toh abhijeet ko sach bol saktey they.. lekin nahi.. inhe toh aapna gamand.. aur post jyada pyaari hai!"

Dcp "tum shyad bhul rahe ho tum kisse baat kar rahe ho?"

Daya nodes.. "haan mai aache se janta hun mai ek pattar dil insaan se baat kar raha hun.. joh shayad kabhie mere aur abhijeet ke rishtey ko kabhie samaj nahi paaya aur na kabhie samaj paayega.."

Dcp warns him..  
"daya mai yaha tumhari yeh bakwaas sunne nahi aaya hun! Mujhe bas itna jaanna hai ki itna bada mujrim tumhare aur tumhari team ke haatho bhaga kaise? Kiski galti ki wajah se?"

Acp interrupts.. "sir.. aap meri.."

But daya stops him..  
"nahi sir.. mai inhe bata hi deta hun.."

All became tensed..

"meri wajah se bhaga wo.. mera dhyan bhatka aur wo bhaag gaya"

Dcp smiled.. "jiska naam sunke mujrim kaap uthtey hai uske haath se mujhrim bhaag gaya.. yah yeh kaho tum aapne uss dost ko bachane ki koshish kar rahe ho?"

Acp sir interrupts.. "sir please.. galti har insaan se hoti hai aapse bhi toh hui hogi na kabhie koi galti!" he spoke in raised voice..

"aur kahi na kahi yeh joh sab ho raha hai iske jimedar hum khud hai.. aap please abhie jayie aapko mil jaayega aapka mujrim.."

He leaves from there.. saying.. "tum log bahut galat kar rahe ho.."

After he leaves.. freddy "pata nahi kyu aatey hai yaha sab begar ke jaatey hai.."

Acp "chodo unhe freddy.. daya yeh batao waha hua kya tha?"

Daya "sir.. wahi abhijeet ko phirse hallucination hua! Jis wajah se uska dhayan mujhe aa gaya aur ussey mauka mil gaya bhagne ka.."

Acp answers.. "hmm… ek kaam karo abhijeet ke saath kuch din gher pe raho aur jab uski health mei improvement ho tab bureau wapas join karo! Yaha aise ussey jyda stress feel hoga!"

Daya nodes.. "sir par ussey kahu kya? Aapko toh pata hai na uska.."

Acp "haan janta hun par uski bhalayi ke liye hi keh raha hun mai.."

Daya assures him "tek hai sir.. jaisa aap kahe.."

He turned to leave.. but found abhijeet standing there listened to whole conversation… all were shocked to see him… he approached towards daya..

"tum abhie kya baat kar rahe they?"

Daya tensed.. "abhi.. tum toh gher pe!"

Abhijeet cuts him.. "daya please.. baat ko palto maat! Hallucinations? Matlab? Kya hai?"

Daya remained silent..

Abhijeet shouted.. "jawab doh! mujhe"

Daya "abhi.. wo yaad hai aadmi joh daya hone ka dikawa kar raha tha!"

Abhijeet nodes.. "haan toh?"

Daya: usne hi tumhe hallucinatory drugs diye they..

And he explains him everything..

Abhijeet left from there.. in hurry..

Daya "abhijeet.. suno.."

Freddy too shouts.. "abhijeet sir.."

Daya runs out behind him.. but abhijeet had already sat in cab and left..

Daya along with sachin, freddy and pankaj looked for him at the places where he could be.. but after search of 3 hours… they returned back disappointed…

Daya kept on dialing his phone but it was not reachable.. he became tensed.. around 11 pm he reached home… turned on the lights.. sat on sofa.. with a thud..

"kaha gaya hoga yeh! Iski tabiyet bhi tek nahi hai!"

Whereas sachin was returning back to his house.. he saw a man lying down on road… he immediately stopped his car..

Came out and approached the person.. he turned him around and was shocked

"sir.. abhijeet sir…!" while patting his cheeks..

He carried him into the car and laid to at back seat…

"kya karu? Daya sir ko phone karta hun!"

He dialed daya's number…

Daya picked up the phone…

"haan sachin…" sounded tensed..

"sir.. abhijeet sir mil gaye hai!"

Hearing this his face lightened up "kya? Kaha hai wo?"

Sachin "sir mai unhe gher leke aa raha hun sadak pe behosh miley mujhe.."

Daya signs.. "tek hai tum aao.."

Later he informs acp sir about sachin finding abhijeet…

.

.

.

.

.

15 minutes later… sachin arrives… and both take him inside the house followed by room.. make him lay down comfortably…

"thanks sachin.."

Sachin: sir.. koi baat nahi… aap sir ka khyal rakhiye aur jaurat badey toh call kijiyega..

Daya nodes…

Sachin leaves from there..

Daya sits beside.. abhijeet holding his hand.. soon in same position he drifts into sleep..

The next early morning.. daya opens his eyes.. looks at his buddy.. he gets tensed…

He immediately calls for a doctor..

"mai bhi kitna careless hun.. aise kaise soh gaya.."

The doorbell rings.. he quickly takes steps towards the entrance door… and opens it..

He was surprised to find acp sir and salukhe sir there..

"sir aap log!"

Acp sir "haan daya.. kya baat hai itne pareshan kyu ho gaye humhe dekhke!"

Daya "nahi sir baat wo nahi hai kalse abhijeet ko abhie tak hosh nahi aaya hai aur pata nahi kaise kal meri aankh lag gayi.."

Salukhe.. "takan mei aisa ho jaata hai… koi baat nahi mai dekh leta hun ussey.."

Daya smiled a little.. "aayie sir.."

Salukhe checks abhijeet..

"daya.. ghabrao maat tension aur stress ki wajah se behosh ho gaya yeh.. 2-3 gante mei hosh aa jaayega issey"

Daya signs.. "sir koi serious baat toh nahi hai na!"

Salukhe assures him.. "nahi koi serious baat nahi hai.."

Acp "Aacha hum nikaltey hai aab.. tum aapna bhi aur iska bhi khyal rakhna"

Daya nodes…

And oldie duo left the house…

.

.

.

.

Daya waited for 3 hours.. and as result abhijeet opened his eyes..

"Abhi.. thank god tumhe hosh aa gaya.."

Abhijeet got up and sat straight.. "mai yaha kaise aaya?"

Daya spoke "sachin tumhe yaha leke aaya.. kya mai jaan sakta hun tum uss sunsan sadak pe kya kar rahe they"

But abhijeet did not answered him..

Daya asked again.. "abhijeet mai tumse baat kar raha hun!"

Abhijeet looked up at him.. "pata nahi sochtey sochtey kaise waha pahuch gaya.."

Daya "Aisa bhi kya soch rahe they ki tumhe waqt ka na mera khyal raha? Haan?"

"tum wapas kyu aaye? Tumhe nahi aana chahiye tha!"

Daya confused..

"kya? Abhijeet kya bol rahe ho tum!" while coming near to him..

"meri wajah se tum phirse musibat mei padh gaye.. na.. tum jao.."

Daya angry "abhijeet.. tumhara deemag tek hai na.. kya bakwaas kar rahe ho tum.. haan!"

Daya pov: yeh sab uss drug ka natija.. hai..

Calmed down.. "abhijeet.. tum please aaram karo.."

Abhijeet jerked his hands.. "kyu karu mai aaram? Haan? Itne mahino se wahi toh kartey aa raha hun mai…"

Daya tried to calm him down securing him in a hug.. "abhi.. mai samjhta hun.. yaar.. dekho joh hua ussey bhulne mei hi bhalayi hai.. hmm sab tek ho jaayega.. kuch din aur abhi bas kuch din aur phir… sab pehle jaisa ho jaayega.."

Abhijeet.. "uss din bhi tumne yahi kaha tha.. daya.. tum jutey ho tumhari baatein bhi juti hai.. kuch tek nahi hua.. kuch bhi nahi.."

Separates from hug.. and leaves from room… while daya lost..

"maine jooth nahi kaha tha.. mujhe nahi malum tha ki aaj yeh din bhi dekhna padega.. nahi malum tha mujhe.."

 **A/n: I am sorry for delay but main a completely bhul gayi thi.. aagey kya likhu.. isliye yeh likh diya I know it is not good.. but bear it… sorry I had not planned climax of it.. so next chapter will be the last.. please do review.. thanks a lot.. let's see who is the lucky person 1000** **th** **reviewer hehe.. fatafat review karo… next chapter pakka jaldi dungi… hmm Saturday ya Sunday…**


	19. Last chapter

**A/n: hi everyone.. thank you so much here is the last chapter… enjoy reading…**

Congrats alishba noor you are 1000th lucky reviewer of my story :)

Khushi- hey tumne toh 1001 ka shagun de diya hehe.. yeh toh bahut aachi baat hai..

Push23- thank you so much..

Nehal- thank you so much..

Shalu- thank you so much..

Rukmani di- thank you so much.. take care di.. aa gaya last chapter..

Sakshi- thank you so much..

Abhijeeteye- thank you so much.. take care..

Angelbetu- thank you so much.. dear take care..

Shzk lucky- thank you so much di.. haan haan duo hi duo hai..

Kirti- hey dear.. koi baat nahi dear.. thank you so much..

Loveabhi- thank you so much..

Kavinsanjana- thank you so much..

Hamdard duo- thanks dear… hehe

Lily263- thanks.. dear..

Bhumi98- thank you so much..

D- thank you so much..

To all guests- thank you so much…

Jot- thank you so much..

Shalu- thank you so much..

Abhijeet lover- haha.. chal deti hun tujhe treat.. thanks..

And others also.. thank you so much…

Laddo- thank you so much dear.. hi dear your plot I realized ussey milta julta stories mai likh chuki hun.. so don't worry my friend mahi she will write it :) okay I hope u have no problem.. and I am really sorry..

 **LAST CHAPTER: WE ARE TOGETHER**

Daya moved to abhijeet room..

"sorry maine tumhe nahi bataya tumhe hallucinations ke baare mei!"

Abhijeet stubborn.. "jao.. baat nahi karni mujhe tumse.."

"abhi.. mai tumhe bataya nahi tumhe lagta ki tumhari wajah se kitni pareshani ho rahi hai mujhe.."

Abhijeet answers.. "haan ho rahi hai tumhe pareshani.. bahut takleef de raha hun mai tumhe.."

Daya shuts him.. "abhi aisi baat nahi hai… hmm.. sab tek ho jaayega pehle jaisa.. dekhna"

Abhijeet "yahi baat tumne mujhe uss raat bhi kahi thi.. na.." (read chapter 14 again)

Daya assures him.. "haan kaha tha maine tab mujhe malum nahi tha uss aadmi ne tumhe drugs diye they.. agar pata hota toh baat itni aagey bigarti hi nahi…"

Daya promised himself he will get back his buddy to normal life..

As the day passed.. abhijeet health started to improve.. the shine, smart, sharp shooter was getting back… and it was all because of his buddy.. daya.. who always stood by his side at any cost… even if he need to fight with his seniors…

A month later..

It was 7 am in the morning..

A person was lying on bed.. sleeping..

Another person entered inside the room..

"utho.. daya.. bureau nahi jaana hai kya?"

While daya changed his position… "boss.. tum phirse shuru ho gaye.. sone doh na.."

Abhijeet smiled.. he came and sat beside.. his buddy.. ruffling his hairs.. and recalled the incidents.. from beginning..

Daya wakes up in a while.. finds abhijeet sitting beside him..

"good morning boss.."

But abhijeet did not replied him..

Daya shook him.. "abhi.."

Abhijeet turned.. "hmm.. uth gaye tum…"

Daya "haan uth gaya.. kya hua? Sab tek hai na.."

Abhijeet avoids his question..

"haan.. neeche aa jaao mai breakfast ready karta hun.. phir bureau bhi jaana hai.."

He moves out but daya not satisfied.. he decides to know the reason later..

Later he comes down..

"jaldi karo late ho rahe hai.." abhijeet utters..

"haan haan kar raha hun.." a bit irritated..

He whispers.. "tek kya ho gaya wahi strict pan shuru ho gaya iska.."

Abhijeet heard this.. but pretended.. "kuch kaha tumne.."

Daya smiled.. "nahi kuch nahi.. chalo late ho raha hai.."

They leave for bureau.. whereas something was inside abhijeet's heart which was hurting him..

They entered inside the bureau.. all wished them..

"good morning.. sir"

They wished back..

Freddy said.. "sir aaj bureau ka environment kitna khila khila lag raha hai na..!"

Daya nodes.. "haan freddy par kahi na kahi mujhe abh bhi kuch phool murjaye hue lag rahe hai.." while eyeing at abhijeet..

All were confused…

"sir.. aap kiski baat kar rahe hai?" sachin asked..

Daya nodes… "nahi kuch nahi.."

After some time there was discussion going on.. and after a long time.. abhijeet lead the case… team and specially acp and daya were happy.. after a long time.. sharp shine was back..

In evening duo returned back home..

"abhijeet.. kya baat hai tum itne pareshan kyu dikh rahe ho?" daya finally asked abhijeet after noticing.. his tensed face..

"nahi.. kuch nahi.." again trying to avoid his question..

He tried to move from his place but daya held his hand..

"boss.. please bolo kya hua?"

Abhijeet says.. "kaha na kuch nahi.. tum bekar mei hi"

He moved from there to dining table.. daya came behind him and turned him around..

"boss.. tum mujhse tek se baat nahi kar rahe ho! Aur aise sar ghuka ke.."

Abhijeet looked up at him.. "aisa kuch nahi hai daya.. I am fine.. sachie.."

"jab juth bolna nahi aata toh kyu boltey ho?" daya fires back..

Abhijeet understood now he will not leave him..

Daya held his hand.. "please bolo kya hua?"

"sorry.. daya.. I am sorry" abhijeet just utters.. and leaves from there to his room.. while daya left bewildered..

After a while he comes inside abhi's room.. find him sleeping.. without disturbing him he moves out and closes the door..

He sits on sofa.. and thinks.. he calls someone..

"hello.. haan kuch jaruri baat karni thi."

.

.

.

.

.

Early next morning.. abhijeet get ups and comes out of the room finds daya sleeping on couch itself..

"yeh bhi na yahi soh gaya.. sone deta hun baad mei utha dunga.."

He moved towards the kitchen.. he was surprised.. breakfast was already ready.. and a note present there..

"baatein bula toh saari, ismei koi galti nahi hai tumhari… itni muskil se paaya hai tumhe wapas kyu leke biatho ho bithi baton ko kya hoga isse hazil?"

Abhijeet smiled..

"issey kaise pata chala meri pareshan hone ki wajahka.. hmm kafi hoshiyaar ho gaya hai.."

He moved back into the hall..

"daya.. utho.."

But daya did not got up..

"dekho mujhe pata hai tum jag rahe ho.. utho.."

Daya still pretend to sleep..

Abhijeet whispered… "nautanki.."

After 15 minutes..

Daya thinking with closed eyes.. "yeh itna shant kyu ho gaya.. kahi bureau toh nahi chala gaya.. nahi nahi darwaza toh khulne ki awaas aayi nahi.."

Whereas he heard some noise..

"Aah.. mera haath.." it was abhijeet voice.. daya got up immediately.. and rushed towards his buddy..

"kya hua? Kaha lagi chot!" he held his hand but nothing was there.. daya gave him anger look..

"boss.. mujhe aisa mazak pasand nahi hai.."

Abhijeet "aur mujhe tumhari yeh nautanki.. jag rahe they toh uthey kyu nahi.."

Daya turned to other side.. "aab jab tum koi baat hi nahi kartey toh uthke kya karunga.."

Abhijeet smiles.. "aacha.. baba kar raha hun baat.."

Daya "nahi.. tum tek se baat nahi kar rahe ho.. bolo.. kya hua hai tumhe?"

Abhijeet "aisi koi baat nahi hai.."

Daya signs.. "tek hai nahi batana hai maat batao.. jab mood ho batana aur tabhie mujhse baat karna.."

And gets up to get ready for bureau…

"daya.. suno toh.." but daya goes to his room..

Duo go to bureau silently..

They enter inside the bureau.. and sit on their respective desks..

Abhijeet looked at daya.. when daya looked.. he smiled but daya turned…

Freddy noticed.. "sir.. daya sir kya naraj hai aapse?"

Abhijeet nodes.. "haan.. ghussa.. hai.."

Freddy answers.. "toh unhe jaldi se mana lijiye.. waise bhi aap dono aise bilkul aache nahi lagtey.."

Saying which he moves to his place..

.

.

.

.

In evening at home..

Daya was watching tv.. actually shuffling channels.. abhijeet came there turned off the television…

"jab dekhna nahi hai toh kyu remote kharab kar rahe ho?"

Daya ignores him..

Suddenly.. the weather outside becomes windy.. curtains were flying.. abhijeet closed the windows.. a photo frame falls from the desk.. he turns it around and picks it up.. keeps it back.. but the glass breaks.. he cleans it up.. but one piece pierce inside…

"aah.."

Daya comes there.. "abhi.. dhyan se cut gaya na.. ruko mai first aid box laata hun.."

But abhijeet stops him.. "nahi.. ruko.. pehle baat suno meri…"

Daya denies.. "pehle mujhe first aid box laaney doh kitna khoon nikal raha hai.."

He goes and gets the first aid kit.. and slowly takes out the piece of glass from abhi's palm skin..

Abhijeet flinches in pain.. daya cleans the wound.. but abhijeet stops him..

"nahi.."

Daya looks at him in anger.. "kya nahi… dikhao idher.."

He cleans it.. abhijeet speaks.. "yeh ghav toh bhar jaayega par uska kya joh maine tujhe roj diya tha.."

Daya looks at him with his firm eyes…

"kya baat kar rahe ho tum.. kaunsa ghav?"

Abhijeet answers.. "kya mai janta nahi tujhpe kya beti hogi jab maine tujhe pehchan se inkar kiya tha…"

Daya takes the white bandage and wraps it around his palm..

"kuch toh bol.. bahut bura behave kiya tere saath.. tujhe tere hi kamre se jaane ko kaha.. tujhpe shaq tak kiya maine.. par tune sab saha.. kyu? Kyu yaar.. mai aacha bhai nahi hun.. bahut bura hun mai.."

Daya looked at him with teary eyes.. "abhi.. chup tum bahut aache ho.. bahut aache… bas tumhari galti itni hai tum mujhe bahut jyda pyaar karey ho.. issi pyaar ki wajah se tum mere maut ki khabar bardast nahi kar sake.. aur kayi hadh tak joh hua uska jimedar mai bhi hun.."

Abhijeet feels guilty.. "nahi mai hun kaise nahi pechana maine tujhe… kaise? Mera itna ghussa saha tune.. yaha tak mera rukapan tak… tujhe khudko mere samne sabit karna pada…"

Daya nodes in no.. "nahi abhi… please.. tum aapne aap ko dosh mat doh.. tumhari koi galti nahi hai ismei.. sach keh raha hun mai.. yeh sab toh bhagya ka ek khel tha.. kehtey hai na joh hota hai aache ke liye hota.. hai… issey humhari dosti aur bhi gehri ho gayi.."

Abhijeet smiles.. "phir bhi.. yaar mujhe maaf kardey.. please.."

Folding his hands in front of him.. daya taking it.. "nahi abhi.. mujhse maafi maat mango.. please.. bas ek wada karo mujhse.."

Abhijeet nodes.. "kaho.."

Daya "humhare beech mei chahe joh ho kabhie khudko jimedar maat tehrana aur mujhe kuch maat chupana.. tum yeh baat ko leke mujhse aache se baat nahi ki… please.. joh bhi ho mujhe tum bata diya karo.."

Abhijeet promises.. "promise.. tujhe bhi ek wada karna hoga.."

Daya ask.. "kaisa wada.."

"ki tu phir kabhie mujhe aise chodke nahi jaayega.."

Daya smiles.. "promise… boss.."

Abhijeet asked.. "ek minute.. tujhe kaise pata chala.. ki mai tujhse issi wajah se.. baat nahi kar raha hun.."

Daya smiles naughtily.. "kya hai na boss.. tumhari sab khabar rakhta hun mai.. maine raat sam ko phone kiya tha.."

 _Sam.. kya abhijeet ko purani baatein yaad hongi? Jab uska ilaj chal raha tha.._

 _Sameer answers.. "haan daya jaise jaise wo normal hota jaayega.. wo sab bhi ussey yaad reh jaayega.. shayad wo pareshan bhi hoga.._

 _Daya nodes.. "hmm sam.. sahi kaha tumne.. thanks.. rakhta hun phone…_

Abhijeet looks at him in shock.. "matlab kal raat tumhe sab pata chal gaya tha..

Daya smiles "jee haan.. bas tumhare muh se sab sunana chahta tha taki tum aapna maan halka kar sako.."

He ruffles his hairs..

"kya boss.. mere baal kharab kar diye.." then whispers his ears.. "waise aajse tum aapni duty shuru kardo haan.. kafi kaam karwa liya mujhse.."

Abhijeet irritated.. "aacha.. toh iske liye meri itni khatardari ho rahi thi.."

Daya get up and proudly says.. "aur nahi toh kya! Aab sab wasool karunga itni mehnat joh ki hai maine.."

Abhijeet.. "abhie wasool karwata hun.."

Daya ran towards his room and abhijeet beside him..

the house was again filled with duo craziness.. whatever was lost.. was gained back..

Daya got back his Abhijeet.. and Abhijeet got back his daya..

"jho kho gaya tha wo wapas paa liya.."

There are many problems in our life.. but that does not mean we give up… there is still some hope of everything getting back to normal… and till you have support of your best friend, family… nothing is impossible…

 **A/n: finally I am finished with it.. thank you so much.. everyone for your support.. please do review and tell me how was this chapter? And the story? If anything u did not liked.. just mention it… I am sorry for any mistakes and if I had hurt anyone also.. sorry.. please do review.. I am waiting for your reviews.. take care.. love u all..**

 **And bye.**

 **I am not sure when I will return.. kyuki abhie koi aacha sa plot nahi hai mere pass jab aayega tab I will return..**

 **Till then bye…**

 **Have good days..**

 **Love u all..**

 **Will meet u in next chapter which is thanking chapter.. :) hehe.. so jaldi se review kardo..**


End file.
